Your silence in winter
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a powerful witch, forced to marry the current patriarch of the Gemini Coven, Joshua Parker. He wanted to make his bloodline stronger, but he can not get her pregnant. Instead he asked Malachai Parker, the heretic, to do it for him in 10 days. Something great will be born between Bonnie and Kai that none of them had waited for. Warning: mature themes.
1. The silent witch

**Hey guys, here a new fic. Hope you will like it. Let me know if you want me to continue it.**

* * *

The wedding was done quickly. One day Joshua Parker was single and had no women in his bed and the next day, the Parker family saw a caramel-skinned woman coming in their villa in Portland. It must be said that it was surprising to say the least, Joshua was a kind conservative man and he hasn't had a girlfriend since the death of his wife. At least not in front of his children. He never showed interest in being with someone. Never. Before Bonnie that is.

Joshua Parker was a reputed warlock and a formidable businessman. He made a fortune very easily and he ran a large law firm in the city. He was also the president of the congregation of the Gemini, a congregation of millennia, a powerful coven that was building up the greatest warlock and witches that the earth has ever known with a legitimate leader, a surviving twin of the Parker family. It had to have a twin leader because Parker's twins was known to be the most powerful and strongest surnatural being . Joshua was the leader of that time as his mother was before him and his grandfather before his mother'. He had money and power and did not envy anyone. He was like an untouchable authority that even the women around him were afraid of approaching.

So it was a euphemism to say that Kai Parker was surprised to see a woman in the family villa and moreover that his father married her in the greatest secrecy of the ritual of the Gemini congregation. Kai thought more and more that this coven was fucking old-fashioned. But no way, nobody ever listened to him. He was the pariah of the family and no one cared about him, much less his father who showed him the greatest contempt.

Joshua was proud of his family's twins except Kai. He had five children: Josette the twin sister of Kai, the twins Lucas and Olivia and the last boy his wife had before dying, Joey. Kai was really jealous of Joey, he was not a twin so he could do whatever he wanted and Joey decided to flee as far away as possible from his father and his warlock sect. Let me tell you about Lucas and Olivia. They were The twins, Joshua's right-hand men. They sat at his side during congregational meetings or intervened in the city with Joshua when the fragile peace between Vampire and Werewolf was broken. Josette on the other hand, well, she was as invisible as Kai was, except she had nothing to fear from Joshua and the Coven as Kai did. Kai's disgrace fell on her, but she did not care. She was strong, stronger than many knew, but she never wanted to use her magic. Jo wanted to live her life away from the blood and honor of the Gemini's clan as a doctor. To Joshua, she no longer existed. She ran away from the family home when she was 16 and he never sought her out. He was fine not seeing her again, even though she was living alone in an apartment in San Diego. Things worked out fine for her though, as she's now traveling the world as a doctor without borders. Yes, Josette and Joey had fled this life, leaving Kai alone and disoriented. Though he went to therapy, the hate that Kai kept for his family ran deep and nothing could ever erase it.

In the luxurious family home a few miles from the city, there was just Kai and the twins and Joshua. Well, so far. Now there was one more woman. A pretty woman from what he had seen of her. She arrived on a rain filled, dreary Friday night. He had just returned from his work at his father's office. Kai Parker was a lawyer and worked for his father. A bit cliché that the rebel son is obliged to work for his father but he had no choice. In fact it is as if he never had the choice of anything in his life. He should have left like Jo and Joey but he could not, he did not want to. He loved the comfort of his life too much to go out into the tough world, that and the Parker family had many enemies.

He could not protect himself from all the coven's enemies, even being a member of the heretics Vampire, he remained a syphoner. He needed supernatural energy sources, he did not want to spend his life time running. Killing could be fun but to run...no. He loved the stability of his current life. Being young, beautiful and rich. And even being a heretic, there was stronger than he. Like the coven. The fact that Joshua and the Gemini coven could easily kill him or banish him to a prison world was a factor that made him obey orders like a sheep. A black sheep.

His sister was pampered, not him. He had always been rejected for what he was. A paternal figure? There was nothing like it in this life. He was a syphoner, a heretic, a miserable and ashamed hybrid Vampire and witch whom Joshua did not hide to despise. Maybe in the depths of Kai's mind, he tried to make his father proud. How pathetic of himself he thought but he could not help but stupidly hope that one day, Joshua will see him for what he is: a powerful heretic, successful leader of the Gemini coven. But it was impossible for him to be a leader for many obvious reasons, also Kai was technically dead. If he succeeded in killing one of the twins, the clan would die with him.

Such an abomination ... Joshua will never let it happen. Luke was too much of a pacifist and Liv was too fickle, to be a leader like him. None of his children were worthy to succeed him. The idea of having more children was very enticing, logical even. Marriage with a powerful witch, a tactical choice indeed. The future twins would be more powerful with that epic fusion.

* * *

Joshua's wife had finally moved into his home, and he had planned a welcome dinner. But somebody was missing. Kai. That evening he came back for dinner, thinking he could not meet his father. He never saw him much though the two worked in the same cabinet and lived in the same house. To his surprise, there was a welcome dinner for his father's wife and he was not invited, no wonder. He did not want to know her anyway, he did not want to know who the fuck she was, he did not give a shit. Too tired to argue Joshua about something trivial, he just backed off and went into the kitchen to munch something and get into his room. In any case he was not invited to the meal, he was nothing for Joshua. He was not worthy of being a member of the Parker family . Not only was Kai a syphoner but he was also a heretic blood sucker with psychological problems as a gift. Kai had sociopathic and sadistic tendencies that Joshua despised with all his being. What a shame! Joshua was so ashamed of Kai and showed him every time he had the opportunity. So Kai did not see the interest of mingling with him or even learning to know his beautiful young wife.

After the meal, Lucas snuck into Kai's room, giving him some gossip about the woman. His brother had a small effeminate side that Kai appreciated a lot. Lucas was like an innocent lamb that he had no trouble handling as he pleased, A non-negligible pawn. Lucas told him her name, he told him that she came from a great line of powerful witches but, they all died and suffered terribly. He told him that the woman's mother had made a deal with Joshua to marry her daughter so that she could be under the protection of the Gemini coven, but mostly it was because she had no more money. Abby Bennett had received a large bank check for her daughter to become Joshua's wife. Kai immediately had a real bad image of his 'mother-in-law'. Maybe she was there for the money and she accepted the deal to live in comfort. Maybe she was only an opportunist or a gold digger. Kai sighed annoyedly, he hated this kind of woman. But Lucas pleaded her cause. He had felt she was not as she appeared. He told him that Joshua and her were married and bound by blood, he was there when it was made. He told him that she seemed benevolent despite her appearances but, she has not said a word since he saw her. He told him that he had felt her pain and her despair when the collage fell out and it became obvious that she was not to there on her own will. She was forced. Finally in all this gossip, Lucas uttered her name: Bonnie Sheila Bennett.

* * *

It was a winter evening, a few weeks after Bonnie came, Joshua called Kai to his office. A cold sweat ran down Kai's back. Joshua never summoned him in this way, to come in his office, that was unheard of. The last time he was there, Joshua had decided to have him locked up in a psychiatric hospital for two years before returning changed,never to be the same again. Kai came back a hybrid. He never told him how and why. Joshua did not want to know, for him, Kai's monstrosity now had a face, how doesn't matter. Kai had a very bad feeling as he walked up the steps of the white marble stairs leading to the third floor of the house. Joshua's quarters, the patriarch.

The Italian leather shoes of Kai clicked on the marble floor of the corridor until he stopped at a large black painted wooden door. He knocked on the door three times before entering. Kai wore a white shirt and black suit under his long tailored coat, holding a briefcase in one hand. He was rather elegant. He had a taste for fashion but he found himself ridiculously dressed upon entering the luxurious room, stopping to stand in front of Joshua. As if he were a 14-year-old boy, lost and disoriented at his feelings towards the world. Every time he stood in front of Joshua, Kai felt anxious and just wanted to kill him because of that. Joshua thought to have eradicated Kai's bloody cravings, but they were still there, hidden in the shade. He was a vampire after all. A predator. Kai squeezed the door handle, trying to rest his psychotic thoughts.

"Malachai, come in." Joshua said seriously. A finger on his chin and his forehead was streaked with a deep line. He was sitting behind his mahogany wooden desk with several files strewn across it and a glass of red wine sat right in front of him. And behind that desk was a chair and on that chair sat Bonnie Bennett. Kai froze, hand squeezing the door handle. He had not noticed her before, too busy with his internal struggles. "Well, I said come in. What are you waiting for?" Joshua said annoyed.

Kai slammed the door closed, "here! The door is closed. Satisfied?"

Joshua did not move an eyebrow at Kai's sudden behavior. "Now come here and take a seat. I have a matter of the utmost importance to confide in you."

"You need me for something?" Kai walked to the office. Getting closer and closer to his father's wife. The desk was large, very large, it held relics and grimoires carefully preserved under a glass case, the two bookcases on the sides were large and touched the ceiling which held a rustic chandelier. Kai could not help but squint at the frame hanging on the wall behind the man with hair and beard in pepper and salt, a few meters up the desk was a frame of a huge deer head. Maybe Joshua thought it gave a rustic touch to the room, but Kai thought it was the worst decoration he'd ever seen. "I must admit, i am surprised . I thought you called me here to punish me because I crossed the line."

"Did you cross the line?"

"Not that I can remember," Kai smirked.

"Then it's obvious that this is not the reason. Take a seat Malachai . We need to talk."

"It's Kai, father. I prefer Kai. Clearly you did not get the memo. "

"Take a seat, Malachai."

"It's Kai, actually."

"I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISHNESS, TAKE A SEAT, MALACHAI." Joshua yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Bonnie jumped in her chair at his obvious anger while Kai remained impassive. "Take this chair and sit down." He reached for the seat.

"Fine." Kai said as he finally sat down. His chair was to the right of Bonnie but they were a good distance apart. "What is the matter, father?"

"Be polite and greet my wife."

Kai turned his head towards Bonnie. She did not move an inch, instead looked blankly at the wall behind Joshua. He rolled his eyes and looked at his father again. "Good evening, Gemini coven leader's new wife." He said nonchalantly, he didn't want to be kind. First because Bonnie was bothering the shit out of him with her constant silence and secondly because he wanted to annoy his father. Every time he saw her she would just look at him with her bright green eyes and say nothing. He almost believed at one time that she was mute, that is until he heard her answer Joshua once. Bonnie had never spoken to Kai, not even the others members of the familly. That made it easy to hate her and ignore her existence. Today though, today was different.

"Good evening ... Kai."

Kai's head spun around so fast that he thought he was going to get dizzy. She spoke. She said his name. He watched as she swallowed a ball in her throat, as if she forced herself to speak. She always looked blankly at the wall without even glancing at him. Kai frowned, intrigued by her behavior.

"Did you just talk to me?" Bonnie did not answer. "Interesting."

"Well, I think you've had the opportunity to see her in the house and talk."

"Are you kidding me? This ' good evening Kai' are the only words she never spoken me. She keeps her mouth shut like a coffin. I don't see how in hell you can suppose she and I had a conversation, unless I underestimated the indifference you feel towards me ... Father. "

Joshua smiled, "Do not start, Malachai. Not today, I did not call you for that."

Kai leaned over the table, "Why did you call me then? I'm curious." Joshua glanced at Bonnie. She looked away from the bridge on the wall to look at him. He took his glass of wine and took a slow sip without taking his eyes off her. Bonnie licked her lips and looked down at her hands. Kai rolled his eyes, "I'll repeat the question." Kai cleared his throat once more. "Why did you call me, why? Why? Why? WHY?"

Joshua frowned and put his empty wine glass on the table.

"I need you to do me a favor, Kai."

"You called me Kai! It must be important."

"It is important. It's a family affair that only you can solve." Kai leaned back on his chair, he intertwined his fingers under his chin and sat patiently looking at Joshua waiting for him to finally release the so important problem. "There is ... This thing I can not do by myself and I want you to do it for me. "

"Do I have to compel someone again for a business?"

"No, I'm afraid it's worse than that."

"Okay." Kai nodded.

"I need you to do it and nobody else. It's a matter of great importance that will settle the future of the Gemini Clan."

"Okay." Kai nodded again.

"I ... I married Bonnie mainly to be the mother of my twins, but ... I can not make her pregnant."

"Uh ... Okay."

Joshua clenched his fists, "I need you to do it."

"To do what ?"

"Make her pregnant."

"Ok-wait what? Maybe I heard wrong or something."

"You heard right."

"So you said what I heard you say?"

Joshua put a hand on his face and groaned, "Yes Kai, you heard right, I want you to impregnate Bonnie so she can get pregnant with twins and one of them could become the leader of the Gemini coven." Kai remained silent for a moment, his mouth open in astonishment. Then suddenly he laughed. Kai burst into a furious laugh that shook him on his chair. Even Bonnie, who did her best to remain impassive, could not help looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "ENOUGH. BE SERIOUS."

"This is the dumbest thing I ever heard." Kai sneered, "really? You can not make children? Why ? are the little soldiers no longer performing as well over time?"

"After several unsuccessful attempts, I went to see a doctor who told me that I was suffering from an illness that made me irreversibly sterile. I tried to get her pregnant with magic but it did not work. I cannot get her pregnant even if I keep trying."

"Trying to get her pregnant?" Kai replied and turned to Bonnie, "Is it normal that he speaks of you as if you were nothing more than a surrogate mother?"

"So I need you to do it. Only a twin of the clan can generate another twin."

"That's funny, father but I will not do that. Because you have two other sons, because I am a vampire and thirdly because I prefer blondes. Choose someone else. Sorry."

"You're a hybrid, you can have kids. Bonnie is a good-blooded witch, and it will not be a problem. "

Bonnie put a wick behind her ears without remove her eyes from the wall, not looking at the men in the room at all.

"I will not do it."

"You will do it."

"Nope!" Kai said by popping the 'p'.

"You will." Joshua took a serious voice, "I'm serious."

"Nope."

"Fine."

"What?" Kai knew that Joshua was not the type to give up easily.

"You said you would not do it. Then fine."

"Where is the trap?"

"There are not any."

"Why I have a feeling that I am going to have retaliation?"

Joshua smirked, "do you know the coven members want your death?"

"Yeah and I don't care. I can easily kill them all."

"But the Coven can easily kill you too, just a simple word and your body will dry like a vulgar mummy, or they can lock you up in a world prison like the one in which the other heretics were locked up. They can make you human and then kill you, they can do a lot, one of them can't do anything against you, but the entire Coven..oh they can do much more. We are thirty seasoned warlocks, we can do a lot to hurt you very badly, Malachai. "

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes." Joshua smiled and drank another sip of his refilled glass of wine. Kai narrowed his eyes and sighed irritably. This situation was no longer amusing. He started spinning his Gemini coven ring on his left atrial while thinking about his options.

His father had clearly lost his mind, to ask him to sleep with this woman, in order to impregnate her for the sole purpose of conceiving powerful twins, he thought this idea was barbarically archaic.

"Crap." _Die. Suckers. Die_.

"Considering the fact that I think that the possibility of accepting this proposal is crazy. Don't you see how illegal this is? I don't what how you call it in your sect but for me, this looks like a rape. "

"It is not rape if she gives her consent."

Kai laughed, "her consent? I have to remind you that it's a forced marriage. Her consent is flawed from the start. You are a lawyer! You know the law. I'm not going to get into this kind of dirty business. Handle your shit yourself. "

"I give you 10 days from tomorrow. The most experienced witches of the coven have already made sure that Bonnie will be fertile during this period." Joshua said as he rose from his chair and buttoned up his jacket, "I have designated the big room in the west wing of the villa for you too, everything is ready for you when get there."

"Geez, You're insane. Do you listen to the words that are coming out of your mouth? You're insane."

"I will check in regularly to make sure that each of you does the work requested." He walked over to Bonnie's chair, "The work has to be done, there is no discussion, you will do what I ask of you, in which case you will undergo the decision of the Coven. I give you 10 days ... After that I'll have to think about more drastic solutions." He said, Bonnie tensed as he stroked her face. She was uncomfortable with Joshua's caress.

"What do you mean?"

Joshua looked up at Kai, who had moved with his vampiric speed to stand in front of him.

"That is none of your concern. Make sure you impregnate her and everything will go back to the way it was."

Kai shook his head and began to pace the room, reflecting on the crazy situation. His father literally asked him to sleep with a stranger, not to mention the fact that Joshua was also forcing Bonnie to sleep with him. He did not know the details of their sex life but he knew she should not be happy sleeping with her husband's son and becoming a human incubator.

"Just 10 days?"

"Yes, 10 days. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"I can on the condition that we conclude a survival pact."

"A survival pact?"

"I don't want to spend my eternity worrying about you or the Gemini coven. I want to be free of this sect. I want the assurance that the Coven will not try to kill me at the first opportunity. I want a survival pact, and the blood pacts are the best." Kai smiled.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes, I will inform Coven members and we will do it as soon as possible." Joshua reached out to Kai, "We have a deal?"

Kai held out his hand, but as he was about to shake Joshua's hand, he quickly pulled out his hand. "Tut tut tut I have one last question. Is she in agreement with the impregnating thing ? I'm a lot of thing but not a rapist."

Bonnie had had enough. She got up from her chair and turned to the two men. She had a piercing gaze, a piercing green gaze. She took her shoulder bag off the floor and put it on the shoulder. She took a deep breath before uttering two words slowly.

"I agree."

Immediately after she said that, she turned on her heels and walked towards the black door. Without saying a word more, she was gone.

"Okay ... She doesn't seem to like me at all." Kai shook Joshua's hand in a painful grip. "Anyway, now we have a deal."

Joshua held in a grimace at how painful the shake was as he shook Kai's hand, "we have a deal."

* * *

 **Review please !**


	2. Day 1: Let the Fire Burn

**Thank you for the reviews. Here the second chap. The next is already almost finished. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

The survival pact had been made during the evening, at a meeting with all the coven. Many did not like the idea of promising complete immunity to a heretic like Kai. Many of them disagreed and even tried to dissuade Joshua, but he was too stubborn to listen to them. He wanted new twins, and Kai was his way to have them. He was the leader after all. The coven was obliged to comply with his orders. There was a lot of blood, a giant pentagram, and fire. The magic permeated in the great meeting room of the manor. At the end of the blood pact, Kai smiled from ear to ear, satisfied. It was a winning business. He would have liked to go swimming in the pool of the house, but it must be said that Joshua really wanted Kai to get to work. The heated pool would be for another day. He loved this house very much. A mansion by the river. A home imbued with centenary magic. He could literally feel the magic touching the wall of the manor. It was a house that the coven has owned for generations. So much fate and sacrifice has happened there that if you opened your mind, you could see the souls of dead witches not needed anymore. From magic. The manor was a source of magic. The perfect house. For Kai, It would have been better to live there than in the villa on the edge of the city.

Kai thought that if he was the leader of the coven, he would have made parties inside. But he was not. At least not yet. If his plans work well, however, he was soon going to be. For now he carried a low profile, waiting for the right moment to hit the coven. It just needs a moment of weakness and everything would change. Even so, Joshua Parker was not an easy man. He was powerful and had within him the magic of several powerful witches, but his time would come. Kai was patient and rather intelligent. He was going to have his revenge one day or the other. For now, he had to play the game and do what Joshua asked him. Knock up Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

Kai was returning from the meeting place of the Gemini coven. He did not go into his bedroom. Joshua had told him that he now had to stay with Bonnie in the wing of the house he had reserved for them. The villa was gigantic. The place where he would stay with Bonnie had its own living room, bathrooms, kitchen, fireplace, and rustic bedroom. This was normally an important guest area. He remembered that once there was an original who had come here and had stayed in this apartment. Klaus Mikealson, if memory serves him well. A rather strange and sanguinary man. Although he rarely killed persons, since he had returned from the psychiatric hospital, Klaus did blood orgies. Joshua tolerated it because Klaus offered protection to the coven witches who lived in New Orleans.

Kai was a heretic, a hybrid witch and Vampire, yet it was amusing to see how he had assuaged himself by becoming a Vampire. Before going to the psychiatric hospital he had committed several murders in the city. Quite random, depending on his changing moods. When he became a Vampire, however, he did not see the utility of killing. The humans were too delicious to spoil. Like food, why throw it when you can eat it? Blood had become an addiction, more interesting than the pleasure he was experienced in killing. Maybe his power bothered him because nobody was stronger than him. Because he could seduce who he wanted, kill anyone he wanted, drink the blood of anyone and of course, compel anyone. Kai loved hunting, feeding. He no longer followed his psychopathic instincts, but his predatory basic Instinct.

As he walked through the corridors of the house, Kai sang an air of pop music. He was in a good mood. A good day at work. He had won his case in court without any difficulty and by the evening he had a survival pact. Everything was perfect. In addition he was going to live in the most beautiful place of the villa. He was in a hurry to lie down on the bed. He could have used his vampiric speed to get there in the blink of an eye, but why hurry? He wanted to take his time. He was going to find the beautiful woman who was waiting for him and do what he had to do. Maybe even have fun doing it; even if she was not blonde.

He preferred blondes. No reason, just that he liked the pretty color. Bonnie was not blonde. She had long wavy black hair with a Chocolate reflection that reached her to the shoulders. She was pretty, beautiful even, yet he was not his kind of girl. He never went out with a black woman before. Neither a woman who had green eyes either. Finally, Bonnie was the kind of woman he could not date. She was too silent. It bothered him. Why was she so silent anyway? Kind of bullying? Problem of shyness? No, Bonnie was not shy. It resembled the kind of calm and quiet of waters that had unsuspected depth and could be deeper than they seem.

"I'm coming... Bon-nieee." He smiled This evening promised to be good. His smile was dark red, "mmm the 0 positive are... Mmm." He was drinking blood through a straw of a Starbucks goblet. He climbed up stairs, continuing to sip the hot blood that he had literally drained from a pretty blonde a few minutes ago. Then he stopped singing. He smelled a good smell... A special smell.

* * *

Kai appeared in the beautiful room. A large four-poster bed with red sheets was in the middle of the room. The walls were painted white and red. There were miniature bulbs attached to the ceiling to give the illusion of thousands of stars. The floor in black parquet, and the furniture in white wood as well as the door that leaned to the dresser. In this villa there was no closet, just large rooms that acted like dressers. Kai already knew that there would be enough place for his tux and costumes of great couturier. The large windows offered stunning views of the city of Portland. There was a deer head above the bed. What the fuck were the deer heads there for? The question soon faded in his head when he noticed the large fireplace in the room.

It was a fireplace whose fire shone vigorously, too vigorously. The fire burned like a brazier of hell. He bent his head, surprised. There was a lot of magic here. The room smelled of magic. A magic he had never felt before. His vampire body shivered at the surrounding power. The atmosphere was exhilarating. He shook his head; he did not want to vamped just behind Bonnie. She was standing there with her back turned, holding a candle whose flame burned as hard as the fire in the fireplace. In fact, there were candles around the bed as well. The candles whose flames reached high heights. The show was suprising. He licked his lips. The blood in his mouth suddenly seemed tastier.

"Bon-nieee."

Bonnie's wavy hair followed the quick movement of her head when she turned to look at Kai. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers to greet her. Kai liked to enter a room with panache and greet with his hand raised and fingers that wiggle. That was his way of saying 'hi'. A bit childish, but persistent habit of him. Plus, he did it when he was happy to enter somewhere, and Kai was happy to be there. Happy... No, satisfied. Magic was a source of pleasure that he would always adulate.

"Kai ..."

The flames in the room immediately calmed.

"Did I surprise you?" He smirked. Bonnie stared at him without saying a word before answering.

"No."

"Could you redo that?" He walked towards her. He smiled on seeing misunderstanding in her face, "Magic. Could you use it again?" Bonnie frowned and folded her arms. "No? But It's so cool when you do it." He cooed, "Don't you want to?" He continued to speak with a sweet voice, now in front of her. "Hey, hi, you. Uhm, you're so short." She rolled her eyes. "It's cute, but still, you're not my type." He shrugged, "Plus, you don't like to play. At least make complete sentences. You know we should do crack-crack soon, so maybe you should be nice. I'm being nice to you. I'm a nice person, don't you think, Bon-nieee?" She didn't answer either.

He smiled before putting his briefcase on the chair in front of the fireplace. She answered nothing of what he said. It was like talking alone, but he was too satisfied to take care of it. He took off his coat, bonnet, and his scarf and put them all carelessly on the chair. "How was your day?" He turned to look at her, waiting for an answer. He pouted when she did not answer, "Why are you so... Silent?" He walked back to her after placing his goblet of blood on the coffee table between the two armchairs. "I'm trying to make conversation. Is it not what normal people do? Trying to make conversation?" Bonnie's eyes softened. She looked at him through her long lashes, he could see the fire reflecting in her eyes. "Green eyes... Did you notice that mine are blue?"

Bonnie had noticed. She had noticed that his eyes were blue the first day she had seen him. She had seen things, dreamed something about him. She was psychic. Part of her power consisted in feeling things and seeing the depth of people. And she had seen the depth of Kai.

"They're stunnig, don't they?" He smiled at her. She refrained from smiling too. He did not know how much she knew about him. In reality, this whole family was too ignorant of what she was capable of doing. Too arrogant. Thinking of that, Kai was the king of arrogance. She lowered her eyes in reflection and then raised them to look into his blue eyes.

They stood, one in front of the other, staring to each other. Kai licked his dry lip. He had not felt as much magic emanate from her before. That must be the trick the coven witches create for those 10 days. Maybe the fate of fertility, but how she could radiate magic was a fucking dilemma for him.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Bon-nieee?"

"Currently... My name is Bonnie. Not Bon-niee." She imitated his nonchalant voice. Kai burst out laughing.

"You're surprising me all the time. Okay, Bonnie it will be then."

"Good."

He turned his head slightly toward the bed with a smirk, "So... Where do we get started? We have work to do, you know." She still staring at him and then looked at his Adam's apple, which climbed up and down as he swallowed his saliva, "Would you like some head? I have a professional tongue."

Bonnie's lips stretched in a smile she was trying to keep, but it was stronger than she. Even if Kai was weird and everything that came out of his mouth was as if demons were tingling in his ears, he was quite special and just... Funny. Kai smiled when he saw her small smile, as if he were finally winning the war.

"No, I don't want to."

"Too bad for you. You missed your chance to knock at the door of paradise, Bon-nnie Bennett."

"It's Bonnie."

"Boop," Kai touched the end of her fine nose with the tip of his index finger. She knocked his hand away from her face.

"Is everything a joke for you?"

"Uhm, maybe. Is it bad, doctor?" Bonnie sighed and walked away from him to the coffee table. If she had to face this night, she must have been allowed to be a little drunk. The bottle of whiskey on the table was in the perfect place at the perfect time. "Bonnie?" He followed her, "Do you hate me? I'm not like that bastard father of mine."

"I don't hate you." She drank the old whiskey in a glass of crystal. Then put the glass back on the table, which created a broken sound.

"It's looks like you hate me."

He appeared behind her, Bonnie turned and looked up at Kai. "I do not."

"I'm so glad." He smiled. "When you're ready to fuck, I'm already ready." He pointed his crotch between his leg and Bonnie grimaced in disgust. "What?" He asked surprised.

She did not answer to that, she wanted to finish this. She detached the straps of her green satin kimono and dropped it to the ground.

"Ouh... It's kinda HOT!" He moaned. The silent witch wore a set of transparent black lace underwear with garter belts and high-heeled shoes. She looked like the kind of woman seen in magazines and people want to masturbate by watching them. He loved shy blondes, but what man would resist a woman so fatally sexy? "That's really sexy."

She put her hands on her woolly hips, "I wear this for you to work faster."

"Work? Really?" She remained impassive, and he shook his head, laughing. "You know what I was wondering yesterday when you agreed to the deal and got out of Joshua's office as fast as a vampire?" He walked towards her, "I was wondering how you felt about the thing. I mean, not that I care about what you feel, but I'm curious. How can you agree to sleep with an unknown man who happens to be the son of your husband and worse: accept to bear his children? It's a kind of creepy, I think. I wouldn't accept that if I was in your place. That defines a lot about what kind of woman you are."

Bonnie put her hands in a ball. The more he spoke, more her anger rose. She knew he was doing it on purpose. To test her or maybe to play his stupid mind-games. She knew, but what he was saying made her really angry. She felt her magic pulsing through her body, praying to be released. Kai felt her magic too. Her magic had a taste like... Strawberries. If her magic was so strong when she was angry, he would not be asked to get her angry.

"I really thought you were better than that. Here we are, in our bedroom," he did a sign for the quotation marks saying our bedroom, "you wearing this... Lingerie. Very exhibitionist. All to make me have a hard-on. Aren't you ashamed to wear this in front of me? I mean, I didn't care about your existence before yesterday. And now you litteraly praising me to have my way with you. Geez, that's awkward, don't you think? Wanting to be fuck so badly by me."

"Stop talking," she threatened.

"C'mon, Bonnie, you wore this on purpose. You clearly want me to fuck you right now. Tell me more about that. What do you want me to do to you? Do you prefer some positions? Or just want... Uhm, my awesome dick inside you. Dick! Dick! Dick! Maybe you're the kind of woman who gets horny in thinking of getting fucked like a whore. You're horny knowing you will be fucked by your husband's son." He laughed. He was having too much fun seeing her on the verge of exploding. She was trembling with anger. He was too pressed to see how she would react, but she was still silent. He decided to touch on more sensitive theme."Would you do whatever I tell you to do, Bon-niee? I'm sure you do whatever my father tells you to do in bed. Uhm, gross. You've been married since what- two months already. So, Bon-niee, did he pop your cherry?"

"I said to STOP TALKING."

"Oh, oh, oh, that's a good one. I wouldn't think he could. He's a bit old, don't you think? That's look like some perverted old fantasy. Yeah, a fantasy. Geez girl, he's 43 years fucking old. He's definitly a pervert fantasy and... You realised it with succes. Poor witch. Was he rough with you? I wouldn't be rough with you, Bon-niee." He was in front of her. He could see all of her and did not bother to ogle her brown nipples. She was angry, that was obvious, but she remained silent. He wanted to break this facade so badly. Then he remembered something about her. Something Luke told him. "I heard about your Grams." He whispered.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare, Kai."

"Your Grams would be so ashamed to have raised such a woman. Maybe It's better than she's dead. She would have wanted to be dead seeing you right now. Slutty and submissive." Bonnie gasped. She did not believe in what she had just heard. She was so outraged, so angry. And tears perished in her eyes. NO. Kai did not deserve her crying before him. She had to make him taste his own medicine. How dare he talk about her Grams? How did he know she was dead? If he knew she was dead, then he knew how, but he still dared to talk about her with so much arrogance and disrespect. Smear the memory of her dear Grams. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

In a second, Bonnie's hands were on each side of Kai's head. He moaned audibly when her skin had contact with his. He already thought that her magic tasted of strawberries, but her skin on him had something more exhilarating. More delicious. Stronger. Bonnie closed her eyes. Kai began to siphon her magic making her grimace in pain. He thought she was stupid to touch him le this. Of course he will siphon her magic. The place where her hands were placed started to glow a red-yellow luminous color. It was a horrible feeling, but she ignore her pain and continued what she wanted to do. Just a little more time, a few seconds.

She held a few seconds, hearing Kai moan, and feeling her powerful magic being transferred into him. Then she regained control and opened her eyes. Kai frowned. Her eyes were black, and the previously translucent tears that pertained to her eyes had turned black too.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, wait don't do that. No, no, no." He suplicated before his eyes rolled back and became white. Bonnie entered his mind. She was doing something to his mind. He didn't see it coming. He didn't have the control over himself anymore. He vamped as a self defense reaction, but he did not leave the trance in which Bonnie had plunged him.

* * *

 _He saw everything like a movie. He was 6 years old, and it was his birthday. It was when his mother, Laura, had organized a birthday party for him. She had invited the neighborhood children to come to his birthday party. Jo was in a summer camp and the blond twins were in the Coven Manor. They didn't want to be there. Even if it was Kai's birthday. So it was only her who was going to celebrate his birthday with him. Still, he was so excited that people will come. Laura promised him kids will be there. She prepared everything for that. When she told him about that, he was so happy. Finally people would notice him. Finally people would show him affection and offer him pretty things as gifts. Finally he was going to pretend to himself to be normal and do normal things._

 _There were balloons of all colors. The garden was well decorated in robot themes. Kai even wore a colorful birthday hat. He was happy at first, but intensely sad at the end. The more time passed, the more he became sad waiting alone in front of the porch of the house and pretending children who had to come with gifts were coming. No one had come. Laura had called the parents of the children she had invited to ask why. Their response was that Kai was 'weird,' and that the kids did not want to come to his birthday party. He had heard the horrors that some parents said on the phone to his mother. He had used the spell 'Invsique' not to be visible in the livingroom when Laura called the parents of the children. Laura was so disappointed, so sad for her son she loved. How horrible that even Joshua was not there. There was only the two of them in an empty house full of decorations. There would be only the two of them for this special day._

 _Laura hung up the phone and called Kai to appear. She knew he was listening. He had drained her furtively a few hours before. Laura was the only one who wanted to share her magic with her son. With eyes full of tears, he appeared and ran to her. She hugged him in her warm arms and told him everything would be fine. That they were going to have fun just the two of them. He should not worry about what other children thought about him. She told him how special he was, and that she loved him._

 _She was the only person who ever told him that she loved him. His mother loved him even if he had yet to control his powers of syphoning and hurt her each time he did. She was pregnant, and he was hurting her. Still, the beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes still hugged him with love. Laura died a week after giving birth to the last Parker, Joey._

* * *

Bonnie knocked on his chest with her fists. She had used too much magic to send him back to the saddest memories he had. To make him relive an immense sadness to do him as much harm as he did to her by speaking of her dead Grams. She had not anticipated that he would bite her neck and start to drink her blood. In addition, he now normally syphoned her magic, making her defenseless.

"Kai... Stop." He kept drinking her blood again and again. Her eyes became normal again. Her eyelids began to become heavy. She said to herself she should not die like that. Not like this. Not with all that she passed on. Not after all she endured to stay alive. "INCENDIA!" She shouted with all her remaining power and Kai's body caught fire. He dropped her and she fell to the ground.

Kai shouted in agony as his skin burned, "EXTINGUET." The fire went out. Thanks for vampiric healing, the burns of his skin faded out of sight.

"AHHHH." She screamed when her head hit the solid wall.

"Why did you do that?" He quickly and violently pushed her to the wall, strangling her, "I could kill you. You're supposed to get pregnant, not to die. DON'T EVER THAT AGAIN." He shouted. Bonnie gave him a special magic migraine to stop him. He let her go and held his head in a grunt. "AHH, STOP FOR GODSAKE!"

"YOU'RE-GONNA-RESPECT-ME." She had tears in her green eyes full of anger because of the physical pain, "You're gonna respect me..." Her throat hurted badly. The brutal bite and strangulation had done a number on her voice, which came out less strongly than she wanted.

"BONNIEEE."

"You're gonna respect me." She insisted on walking toward the curled form of Kai.

"STOP! STOP." Bonnie put her lips in a thin line, breathing slowly through her nose. Then she felt liquid running down her lips. Blood. She was bleeding from her nose. She could no longer hold on. She collapsed on the floor. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she quickly erased them. Head bowed, she coughed a little before raising her head.

Kai was sitting on the floor, leaning against the edge of the bed. He stared her with a dark stare, head bent over the side. It was as if all that had happened had not affected him at all. Only his clothes that were burned in some places remained of what had happened. He was calm. A leg bent with an elbow resting on his knees. He passed his hands through his hair. He tightened a tuft of hair in his hand before breathing deeply through his nostrils. Bonnie had no idea what she had done. He had trouble remembering his mother, but he learned how to silence his feelings long before he became a vampire. It was a torture too sweet, but he greeted the effort. Bonnie was stronger than he thought. More reckless also. He admired it.

"I don't want to kill my father's wife by mistake," he said calmly, even seriously. Not a teasing or mocking smirk in sight. He looked almost sincere, "I don't want Joshua to see you in such a state." He scratched his head a little, "You don't have to wipe your tears like this. I see them." He got up from the floor and walked to the door of the room. He opened the door and stopped a minute before speaking. "Sometimes I don't like to remember her because of the feelings that always follow. Yet, you have to do better than that bitter sweet pain to hurt me properly... Bonnie. Rest before I come back."

When he had closed the door, Bonnie wiped her tears for the last time and crawled to take her satin kimono on the floor. She knelt down and put it on. Then she got up before heading to the luxurious bathroom. She had to clean the blood off her, but above all, remove the lingerie.

* * *

It was late, maybe 2 am. Kai had spent his time in a bar he liked, drinking beers and talking about football with strangers. He did not feel tired, but he knew he had to go home. He had calmed his nerves, and now he would be ready to do what his father asked. He took a quick shower in his place and decided to go sleep with Bonnie.

Kai strolled around the house with just a towel around the waist. He did not care. When he entered the room he shared with Bonnie, he was welcomed by the soft light of the fireplace. The fire was quiet, so he thought she was sleeping. He denied his white towel and dropped it on the floor carelessly. He walked naked to the baldaquin bed, avoiding the candles on the floor. Running a hand through his damp hair, he sat down on the bed. He sighed audibly as soon as he sat down on the red Egyptian cotton sheets. He turned his head a little to look at Bonnie from the corner of his eye.

"You do not sleep?" It was a very rhetorical question because he could see that she was not asleep. She was lying on her back and was staring at the ceiling as if she was watching TV. "I'm tired." He sighed again. He was about to lie down when she spoke.

"We're already on the second day... We have to do it," She said softly. Really, she had not spoken much and her voice still sounded hostile, but now she had a soft voice. He liked her voice. Too bad she was mostly silent. Kai smiled at the sound of her voice, which he heard only by parsimony, and joined her under the sheets. He lay down on his back as well.

"I must say this situation is totally revolting to me. You're much stronger to be in that position. I meant it when I said I'm not a rapist. I will not force you."

"You can not... Force me even if you try."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We have to do it."

"I heard the first time you said it. Maybe if you were less cold-blooded, I could do something good with your pussy." He turned to look at her face. Her fine nose, her full lips, her small eyes, her long eyelashes, her hair with chocolate glints. She had made a braid instead of leaving her hair free in a usual fringe, and he could better appreciate her face. Every trait. "You took off the lingerie... To be naked?" Bonnie licked her lower lip. He followed the whole movement of her tongue, very concentrated.

She was expecting a derogatory remark as before. Instead she got: "I can give you my blood. Your throat seems to make you suffer." She was surprised that he even cares.

He could hear a slight breeze every time she breathed, he had choked her throat too hard. Not to mention the bandage that was on a part of her neck because of the bite. "I can put it in a goblet. Drinking blood with a straw is a must. No waisting. Would you? Some blood of mine? You look hurt right now."

"Just do it," she replied with venom. He knew she was not talking about curing her with blood but sex. Kai pouted. He straightened up and placed his weight on one elbow to have a better view of her.

Bonnie still stared at the ceilling. She had tears permeating her eyes, but they did not flow. She did not move an inch. Her hands resting flat on her chest as if she was lying in a coffin. It was strange to see. How was he supposed to have sex with her when she was so tense?

Kai was trying his first approach. A soft caress on her cheek's skin with the back of his hand. Bonnie squeezed her interwinded fingers; her gaze lost in nothingness. He let his fingers drag on her skin, lower, and then grabbed the edge on sheets and pulled on it to reveal her breasts. Bonnie did not react. He placed a hand flat on her left breast and moaned in a hoarse voice. He began to caress her breasts and leaned to kiss her neck, sweet kisses. He was not really good at sweetness. He liked to hurt and he liked to see people in pain, but strangely, he did not want to see her hurt. At least not in these conditions, not like that. It was not funny like that.

Bonnie remained impassive. A real statue. He slipped a hand under the sheets, lower down, on her belly, but he froze when he heard Bonnie's heart beating strongly in her chest. He stopped liking her tits to look in her eyes. Kai saw that the tears in her eyes were flowing down her cheeks, yet she remained impassive, crying silently. She had that fighting look plastered on her face despite her tears. She had to fight to hold them back or not wipe them. The tip of her nose was a bit pink, because her silent crying.

Did she really think he could have sex with her seeing her face like that? He was not this kind of monster, Kai found her ... Cute. He did not want to do it like that. Even if he prepared her body for sex, she was going to have a heart attack during the act since her heart was beating fast. He wanted to try something. He leaned over and caught her lips in his. Their first kiss. Eyes open to see her reaction. Any.

"No way. You are really gonna let me do whatever I want with your body?" He rolled his eyes disappointed. He don't know what she thought about men in general and Joshua in particular, but he was not Joshua. "I do not like it at all." He lay back on his back. He did not touch her there, but he already knew she was not wet. He smelled no particular odor, no musk. He could not do it, at least not today. He would hurt her. He did not want to hurt her, not this way. "Geez, this is more akward than I thought. Today is not the day."

Bonnie moved a little under the sheets and put a hand directly on his semi hard cock. Kai reacted very quickly. He removed her hand off him and held her wrist in a painful grip. She gasped wide-eyed.

"I SAID today is not the day."

He let go of her wrist and, and in a rapid movement, she turned to show him her back. Bonnie held her wrist on her chest and kept shouting in pain. Kai sighed in annoyance. Do the humans have such fragile bones? It was boring.

He stuck to her. His chest to her back. He vamped, bit his wrist, and handed it to her to drink the blood that flowed. She did not want to drink it at first, but realized she could not spend the night like that. She really did not want to go to the hospital. Bonnie drank Kai's blood against her heart and her wounds healed.

"There. Isn't that better?" He lay down and licked his wrist too. Wipe the blood and ... Her yummy saliva. "Now... Time to sleep." He smiled and turned. Their respective backs faced each other. He arranged the pillows under his head and closed his eyes. "Please dear God, I hope Bonnie will not be so dramatic tomorrow." Kai said in a childish voice. Bonnie could not believe it in her ears. He laughed, knowing that she had to be staring at his back right now. She was, but with a grimace of utter incomprehension. "Night..."

She asked herself so many questions. She did not expect this night to happen like that. Not at all. She frowned before turning back and closing her eyes.

"Bonnie? If you snore, I'll bite you." He warned. Too bad he did not see her tiny smile at the moment.


	3. Day 2 : the intense act

The next morning he was cold. Too cold for a November morning. Almost freezing. Bonnie was shivering under the duvet. She whispered incantations to fan the fire of the chimney. A cold winter morning. The kind of morning in which most people prefer to be under their blankets, cuddle with their sleeping partner to seek heat from each other's body, but she did not have that. Instead, she had Kai.

Sleeping with a vampire was not the absolute must for a winter morning. No heat. Just cold. He took a place in the bed, and she didn't like it. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to turn under the duvet and tuck inside, but life is not easy.

We sometimes have to make choices that we do not like. It was as if all the choices she could make in her life were absolutely not what she wanted, and as proof she was in that bed with Kai. The son of a man with whom she married because Abby was in the straw, had no more a penny and was at a level of indebtedness that was going to bring her to jail. If Bonnie had money, all would have been different, but she did not. Being a powerful witch is not enough to pay the bills. On the contrary, scales weighed. Even with her meager archival salary at the library for a year, she could not cover one-third of Abby's debt. She had no choice because Abby was her only parent left. Her father and her Grams were dead. There was only her. She could not let her go to jail. And because of the hunters of supernatural beings that there are nowadays, it was more prudent to be in a coven.

The Bennett had no coven. They were a line of powerful witches who vowed to live alone and to preserve balance on the other side. There were always supernatural problems, and the Bennett was always asked in these case. They always ended up dying to save the innocent. Incessant sacrifices that left orphan witches or with human parents who did not know how in hell to protect them. It was her case except that Abby did not like magic and did not want to have anything with it. With the death of Grams and Ruby everything became more difficult. She had to make harder choices and more decisive for her future. And she did them.

It was already an hour that she was awake, but she did not want to move. She had to go to work, but there was still time to prepare. She thought, until the alarm clock of her phone began to vibrate. Bonnie got out to take it and turn it off.

"Morning!" Kai yawned and then wiped the sleep from his eyes. He rubbed his bare chest several times, his eyes closed, "you have not snored. A good point for you Bennett. By the way, you can sleep by staying still. It's incredible that you woke up with the same position you took to sleep. A real statue. Like a princess who waits to be awoken by her charming prince. Too bad I'm not a prince. I'm most like a dragon." He yawned again before turning to her. His eyes met the back of her head, "you put on a scarf to sleep. Oh uhm, why a scarf?"

"To preserv my edges."

"Edges of what?"

Bonnie groaned before she dipped her head under the covers. Kai laughed before continuing to rub his chest. He was not cold. He was a vampire. It was a simple habit of his every morning.

"KAI, DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU'RE COLD."

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to rub your back. Do not yell at me in the morning, even if it's surprising to hear you talk to me. I am now a part of the privileged circle of the silent witch Bennett?"

The sheet that covered Bonnie flew, and she sat on the bed. Already early in the morning and Kai annoyed the hell in her. Kai was looking at her back. The slight camber that led to the bottom of her back and the cheeks of her butt flat on the bed. He mimed the word 'HOT' without saying it all loud and was chuckling.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Kai asked, but she did not answer. She stirred her toes on the floor, looking for the right motivation to get up from the soft and incredibly comfortable bed. "I know you work in a library. I work in a law firm. Joshua's Law firm. I'm a lawyer. I'm pretty good. Not only because I can compel the fuck I want. I can give you my card if you need."

"No need."

"Geez, I just realized that... this is the first time I've woken up with a woman in my bed. It's a little weird. It's like being in a movie where people wake up with this creepy shiny smile and then kiss. Beurk! Like an adorable soulmate bullshit movie." Kai winced," Anyway, did you sleep well?"

Motivation found, Bonnie got up naked from the bed without even covering herself. She walked slowly in the room, avoiding the candles on the floor. Ignoring completely Kai who sulked in bed. "Talking to myself alone in the bed, again. Great." He mumbled. Then groaned when he thought he was going to have the same kind of alarm clock for 9 more days. He weighed his options as to getting up or going to sleep. Kai hated that idea. He loved to sleep. Vampire or not, he liked to sleep. Kai slept like a real groundhog when he wanted. And the divine sheets did not make him want to get up. He lay there for a while. Listening to the sounds of the bathroom next door. He knew almost everything she was doing right now. Vampire hearing improved, he had to say. How annoying to listen to someone pee.

The apartment had two private bathrooms. One that gave in the room and another down stairs. Bonnie had taken the one from the room, which only left him going to take the shower in the other bathroom. Or he could join her in the shower and try to do the impregnating-thing, but he was not sure she would accept it. Sleeping for 30 minutes more was enough to find his motivation. He had to get up, so he did and vamped to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

After the shower, Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom steamed with hot steam. The bathroom was identical to the one in Joshua's room with the pulsing massaging jets in the shower. She felt relaxed. She almost forgot the terrible situation in which she was in. Entering the dressing room, she rummaged in some closet to find something to dress. The dressing room was large, cupboards and white scarlet shelves surrounded the place. Kai's things were scattered everywhere. It was certain that the maid who worked here had nothing to do with this mess.

Putting on underwear of the same color, she dressed quickly and walked back into the bathroom to put make-up on. Light make-up. She went to work not in a club. Bonnie pulled her wavy hair into a neat tight bun with some curly strands falling around her face. She had a job as a librarian, so she must look as serious as a police officer. When she was satisfied by what she sought by the mirror, she got out of the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom, Kai was standing in front of the enormous flat screen tv hanging on the wall in the corner of the room. He watched the sports channel sipping in a liquid through a straw in the Starbucks collection cup what she suspected was blood.

"You wear underpants?" She asked a little amused. Kai's underpants were black with white tiled features. She had never seen a man in underpants. Joshua always wore boxers, and the man she loved before also wore boxers.

Kai turned, licked his red lips and smiled. "Yeah, the boxers compress my balls. They feel cramped. They need air to breathe, but on Sundays I wear panties."

"Why Sunday?"

Kai looked up and thought a little, "Uhm, good question." Bonnie nodded and turned her heels to go to her red leather bag that was on a polished oak table next to the door. "You are going to work ?" Kai ogled her up and down. Her dress was tight and squeezed her ass. A good ass by what he could see. He already imagined what he was going to do with this ass. Turn it and turn it around in all directions and put all color on it like a painting by Picasso, certainly. Bonnie ignored him as usual. She arranged her belongings, putting some girl stuff in her bag to hold the day. It was really bizarre for him to see this kind of female routine. He did not give a shit of what Liz or Jo did, and he always left he women he dated alone. The majority of his ex girlfriends were to please Joshua or follow one of his Machiavellian plans. Now Bonnie was there with him, preparing her stuff for the day, and everything was weird to him. All this felt too... "Domestic."

Bonnie glanced at him before returning to what she was doing. She was wearing a tight dark green dress with a thin belt at the waist, black stockings, and pretty English heels. Kai thought that at least she had taste. Being himself a fashion victim, he could not bear if she dressed like a redneck. He had a reputation to hold. She did not look like a librarian at all. She looked like the hot sister of the librarian who makes you fantasize while you read a history book.

"Bonnie?" A look in response. "I can get you to work with my car. We can ride the car together. I want to see what you're doing as job, get to know the mother of future Gemini leaders if I don't kill them before," he said, seeking his straw with his tongue awkwardly. Bonnie frowned before turning the heels. "Wait, wait, Bonnie. I'm sorry. What did I say?" He yelled and she stopped walking without turning around. "My query is innocent. I just want to know where you work." Even if he already knew.

She turned and narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Uhm, uh, to check if you have a boyfriend."

"Have a nice day, Kai."

"C'mon! You're not fun," he mumbled angrily when she left, slamming the door behind her. "Have a nice day too, Bon-niee."

* * *

The evening they have to go see Joshua. An another meeting with the Patriarch was about to start. He did not know about Bonnie, but he had seen enough Joshua for the next hundred years.

"Father, what is the honor of another summons in your office?"

Joshua's angry round eyes flickered between Bonnie and himself. "Was the job done?"

"What job? If you're talking about the trial, I won. Like always."

Joshua clenched his fits, "You know what I'm talking about. Do not play games with me. Be serious for one minute."

"Father, I swear I do not know what you're talking about," Kai pretended to be shocked. He was pleased to create more wrinkles every day on his father's forehead.

"Did you impregnate Bonnie as I asked you to do?"

"You have to understand that we are not animals. We need time to get to know each other and... Don't be stupid. I already told you I'm not a rapist. I will not do anything against her will. It will happen when she will be ready for that. I remind you that we still have a few days. A little patience and you will have your precious little babies. I don't know why you hurry us for."

"We have a deal, Malachai." Joshua groaned in anger.

"Yeah, Josh-Josh, we know that. I don't see the problem with the deal except for you who stresses the whole world with your problem of posterity," Kai said. He was annoyed. "You want twins, we got it. Why do you bother putting pressure on us? Really, are you always so predictable? Stop acting like a grandfather who needs his grandsons not to get old alone. That make you look old. I think it's sad, and soon you're going to lose the normal use of your feet, having rheumatism and you're going to walk with a cane. You don't actually walk with a cane to reassure me? Stop being so predictable."

Joshua laughed, "You were always a piece of work. I am predictable, your humor is even less. No, I'm not getting old. I just want what I asked you for. The reason why the coven made the survival pact for. But you can do it properly as I I asked you. You always do whatever you want despite of what I told you to do, don't you? You act like you're a teenager. Stubborn and childish. Always first to send bullets to avoid being shot." He leaned forwad, "You know that I have the power to hurt you, Malachai. Your devious games will not change anything because I don't care about what you do or what you say. You don't represent anything to me... If it were not for your mother, I would have drowned you in your bath when you were a newborn baby."

Even if Kai didn't seem hurt, his eyes were dark in anger. Bonnie felt bad for Kai. Shocked even to hear Joshua talking about killing a newborn baby that is his proper son. No child should hear that kind of thing from his father. Knowing Joshua, he had to have told him that kind of thing during his childhood as well. What a horrible thing to imagine. She felt the atmosphere become more tense between the two men. Black veins appeared and disappeared from Kai's face in a fight against his urge to rip his father's esophagus out of him.

"We planned to do it but-" Bonnie started, but Joshua began to get upset with her.

"Do I have to remind you of the price I paid to have you in my bed? Do I have to remind you of the terms of our agreement? I don't need your excuses. You have just one thing to do. Just one thing I asked you to do. It's not so complicated. You just have to lie down on a bed. It's not complicated. Just do what I asked. JUST DO IT! "

Bonnie felt anger rising inside her. He had no right to speak to her as if she were a thing. As if she was less than a human just because he had an agreement with her mother to marry her. He had no right to be like that, but he was behaving like a shit with her. He treated her with so much disrespect, it was aberrant. She hated it. Everything in her wanted to hurt Joshua. While she wanted to show him that she was stronger than what he believed, she had no choice but to let him say and do whatever he wanted. Her silence was like armor. If she had to speak now, she would have killed Joshua.

Kai was annoyed. Really annoyed. His father was bothering the hell out of him. He made a scene for nothing. Bonnie was really powerful to be with a man so weak. If he knew the principle of pity, he would have pitied her. Except he did not know this feeling; he just knew the anger and irrepressible urge to shed blood.

"Why are you yelling at her?"

"Because I want to. What I do to her is none of your business."

"Oh! You're getting emotional now?! Funny. But I don't understand why you yell. We have ears, we can hear you. Or maybe your grandfather hearing became worse than I thought." Kai smiled, "Calm down sugar daddy."

"Shut up, Malachai."

"It's Kai."

"I said SHUT UP. Do what I asked and don't make me call you in my office again."

"Is this all you have to say? Or you will end up singing like in musical comedy?"

"Get out of here, Malachai," Joshua said with a look of disgust. His son disgusted him. He was a nuisance that he would like to eradicate himself.

"Alright," Kai stood up from the chair very slowly, "I have a desire to kill people, and it is not good at all for the people of Portland." He turned towards Bonnie," I should get to bed now. Do you want to come with me, Bon-niee?" He held out a hand to Bonnie to help her get up. If the atmosphere was not so tense, she would have appreciated the gentleman gesture. She looked at his hand outstretched. It was as if time had stopped. She hesitated to put her hand in his but finally did. It visibly pissed off Joshua, and Kai laughed because of it. They went out of the office hand in hand, it was more Kai who held her. She contented herself with keeping her hand in his.

"WE HAVE A DEAL, MALACHAI! GET THE WORK DONE," Kai ignored him, "No Twins, no protection. I'll be the first one to kill you... You're just an abomination, an abomination."

"Bye, father." Kai winked at him before closing the door behind him. Joshua's words didn't hurt him anymore. He had heard worse. With a smile on his lips he turned to Bonnie. She bit her lower lip, her arms crossed.

Scarcely had the door closed, when Bonnie began to speak quickly.

"We have to do it."

Kai frowned, confused, "hey why-"

"Just stop pretending you care about me," she said archly.

"Okay."

She nodded and began to walk quickly to their apartment. Kai closely followed her, frowning. His curiosity had no limit. She looked like she hated Joshua, but she looked like she needed him to be satisfied anyway. He wanted to know what was the joker that Joshua kept under his sleeve to hold Bonnie, such a powerful witch, so obedient.

* * *

They arrived in the room and each went into their evening routine. Kai went to take a shower in the bathroom downstairs while Bonnie used the bathroom of the bedroom. Everyone had thought it was going to happen in a short time. They had to do it, no one could stall any more. They had to do it to at least be released from the pressure of Joshua. Maybe this time would not work, but at least it would be done. Intimacy would be created, and there would be no more taboos to have sex afterwards. They needed to pass the act.

Bonnie felt as though she were floating. As if everything was unfolding before her eyes. She was lost in her thoughts the whole time she was taking her shower. The hot water had helped relax her muscles, but it did not bring her back to earth. Every gesture she made was slower. Every step she took was hesitant. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she remained motionless to fix her reflection. She thought several times before wearing her lingerie, white lace and silk. She put a hand on her belly. She was so anxious that her stomac started hurting. She did not doubt that Kai could hear her heartbeat for miles.

What would Grams think of this situation? Maybe Kai was right... No, she could not think of Grams. She should not think at all. She have to do what there was to do for her survival. There was no choice but to do so. In two years she could divorce, and she would do anything to forget that moment of her life. She just had to hold on for a while and make sacrifices.

Her feet were moving towards the bathroom door. She put her hand on the door handle and opened it. She was greeted by the view of the beautiful bedroom wonderfully lit by the fireplace. All the anxiety she felt was immediately replaced by wonder.

There were dozens of paper airplane flying in all directions. Bonnie was looking from left to right and even raised her head to see the paper planes fly over the ceiling.

"Bonnie!" Kai cried out a little too enthusiastically, hand moving according to the different directions of the paper planes. "You frightened me by taking so much time just to open a door. If your heart did not beat, I would have think that you had committed suicide. I felt sooo lonely without you. Oh uhmm... Lingerie? Again? To make me work faster I guess." He replaced his childish smile with a seductive smirk. "Uhm... Interesting."

Kai drank from her naked form. She did not want to let him enjoy the show for too long, so she walked quickly to the bed. He followed her steps with his eyes all the way. When she sat down, he waved his right hand so that the papers would fall into a corner. He sat comfortably on the bed, leaning against the headboard, with the red sheets covering his penis that was already beginning to take on volume. Soon there was going be a tent at his crotch.

Kai watched Bonnie's slow movements. She lay on her stomach, completely straight as a piece of wood. Kai was laughing a little. Her technique of being sexy like hell and ensuring that he just had to have his way with her and then move on to something else was not going to work with him. He didn't like stiff girls in bed. Well, he likes them blond and shy but not stiff. Not the kind to lie down and let him do whatever he wants. He couldn't understand why some of men like that at all. It's not fun at all. Even if the lingerie stirred up his excitement, he needed stimulation. He needed action. Having sex like that was just boring.

Her head was turned to the other side, not looking at him, of course. He had a splendid view of her body. A beautiful body. Pretty little feet, curved legs, rounded butt, an arched back and a pretty head of wavy hair with chocolate reflections. Her white lingerie, which was relatively short, revealed the lips of her pussy. Kai licked his lips and smiled. He was going to have fun tonight. He just had to teach to this witch that he did not like the bits of wood.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... Pretty Bonnie. Did you wear that for me?" He trained the fingertips of his right hand on her shoulder as he went down, "I'm so glad you do it for me. I feel like a king and his concubine," he chuckled, "you here, lying like that. Showing me that butt that could wake a deadman, just for me to have sex faster with you. I really think I'm a King. This feeling is exhilarating. That you let me do what I want of such a seductive body is almost a compliment to my person. " His fingers brushed against her back's camber. Bonnie shivered at the icy touch. "This IS very tempting... I could easily rip off this sexy lingerie and fuck you."

Bonnie bit her lower lip. Kai was now lifting her nightie to reveal her bare butt. "But-but-but- this is not my kind of style of doing that. I play with rules, Bonnie. If you want to play with me, you have to follow the rules. I do things in my own way, and I want you to be an active partner in this act."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked in a monotonous voice. The bed was moving beside her, but she did not want to turn her head to see what he was doing. "Kai?"

"You really have nice butt," he exclaimed in a playful voice.

Bonnie did not know how she could be more embarrassed than after sex with Joshua, yet Kai embarrassed her deeply. He caressed her butt gently, letting his hands slide over her skin from top to bottom as if he was doing a massage. Yes, it was a massage. The feeling was nice, but God, it was embarrassing. The sensation of his icy hands on her smoth skin melting on his palms was just too erotic. The moment itself was erotic for both of them. He continued to massage her butt for 10 minutes, satisfied with the change of odor in the air. Bonnie was beginning to wet, which was then perfect.

"We'll manage to sleep together even if we do not like each other. We'll do something good, and you'll get impregnated as expected. I just ask you to turn your face and look at me." Bonnie turned her face to look at him and he smiled. "Hey, you." She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was still massaging her butt's cheeks. "I know. There was a sexy ass down there and I could not help myself. They literally called to me. They said 'please, Kai, rub me. Please, Kai, rub me.'"

Bonnie straightened up and sat down on the mattress. She rolled her eyes once more at Kai's blissful face. He was kneeling and had his hands flat on his thighs, a smile plastered on his lips. His gaze could be described as admiring. She suspected that the moment was not as important for him as for her, but he took it very seriously so as not to take her body quickly as she thought and do it quite simply. Instead he was taking his time to... Prepare her. As if Kai did not want to fuck but make love. Which was good in itself but absolutely disturbing.

Why did he want it to happen like this? Any man would jump on the opportunity to have sex especially with the huge tent in his underpants. Why didn't he begin what he fantasizes to? Why did he want to share and not just take? Why was he so sweet in his caresses?

Kai saw her lost gaze and decided to take the first step. He raised his hand, Bonnie remained motionless. He slipped his fingers on the hollow of her neck up her shoulder and took the shoulder strap off her shoulder slowly. Before it fell to reveal her breast, she caught it.

"I can do it by myself..." She whispered under her breath, eyes lost on the wall in front of her.

"Okay."

Bonnie felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She slowly lowered the braces of her nightie. When the fabric fell on her belly, she covered her breasts with her palms. It was ridiculous. What she was doing was ridiculous, but she could not help but do it. She looked down at her thighs and licked her lips nervously. Then she saw one of Kai's hands on her thigh slowly caress her skin, making circles with his thumb. With great inspiration, she lowered her hands and removed the nightie by passing it under her butt. Bonnie threw the lingerie on the floor and lay on her back.

Kai lay down on the bed on his side next to her, but at a good distance from her. She had resumed her position from the day before, the position of the silent statue. Interwoven hands lay flat on her belly. The lost look on the ceiling. He approached her slowly like if he were approaching a butterfly and wanting to avoid it flying away.

When he was close enough to her, he bent down to kiss her jaw, her neck, and then descended on her chest. Her nipples were hard and erect. He loved her breasts; she had beautiful breasts. He licked the peak of her light-brown breasts, sucked her faintly dark-brown aerolas, and with his hands he rubbed her nipples which looked small. What he was doing to her breasts was good; she was not going to deny it. At times, she even wanted to moan, but she held back.

Joshua had never taken the time to do that kind of thing for her. He just took her and came inside her without worrying about her pleasure. But Kai... Kai was busy giving her pleasure, exciting her, and what he was doing was so good. She moaned in a quiet voice. Squeezing the toes between them to retain all the pleasure she felt, but a groan escaped her and she opened her eyes wide.

Kai raised his head to look into her eyes. His pupils were so dilated that it was hard to see the blue of his eyes. He did not laugh at her as she expected. He simply rearranged in the sheets to be in between her legs. Bonnie spread her legs wide, knees bent. Kai licked his lips seductively while caressing her soft thighs. Her radiating magic with strawberry flavor was delicious. This impregnation spell was perfect. He loved how her sexy little body was tiny beneath him. It was at that moment that she had a vision of his erect penis posed on her pubis. There was definitely no comparison between the penis of a vampire and that of a human.

"Stop watching the Cobra's tail like that. It's going to get even bigger."

"Excuse me?"

"The Cobra's tail! Stop watching the Cobra's tail" The first smile she had of the day spread over her face. She smiled and then burst out laughing. "What?"

"No... Nothing."

"Tell me."

"That nickname is ridiculous."

"No, it's not." He chuckled. "My penis is long. It can't be hidden." Bonnie bit her lower lip trying not to laugh, but it was stronger than her. Kai looked at her curiously, waiting for her hard laugh to stop . When that was the case, she avoided his gaze. She just realized that she had laughed before Kai. For her it was a really weird thing. She did not like it. She did not like being close to people in addition to the fact that they were both naked and they were going to have sex. "You're so cruel, Bonnie, so that's how your laugh sounds, and you kept me from hearing it all this time. I didn't think of hearing that kind of laugh from someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone cruel."

"I'm not cruel..."

"Why to so silent with people then?" Kai grabbed his dick and placed it at the entry of her pussy. He began to move his hips slowly forward. The breath hitched in her throat when she felt his dick penetrate her wet entry. "Uhm? No response? Okay another question. Tell me why you're so damn wet right now?"

Kai could understand why Joshua wanted Bonnie as a trophy. Why he wanted his twins to be half Bennett. In addition to having an inexhaustible source of magic, Bonnie was beautiful, desirable, exciting. She was all that and more, and he was going to have sex with her. Before he tasted her body, he wanted to taste her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her without hesitation. He sucked slightly on her lower lip, but she did not respond to the kiss. Her lips did not move at all. Kai did not let himself be demotivated. He knew she would not react to the kiss. The opposite reaction would have surprised him.

He stroked her nipples and licked them, doing so to get her more wet. He was willing to take hours if necessary, but someone came to change his plans. His Vampiric hearing caught Joshua's footsteps in the hallway. The man walked to the door of the room and stood in front of the door without doing anything. His father listened at the door, maybe with a spell to hear everything clearly. How dirty of him.

It was the second day, and Joshua wanted to make sure that both of them worked to create his future twin leaders of the Coven. Joshua did not want to leave until he had heard moans or maybe tears. He regarded Kai as absolute evil and expected him to violate Bonnie without worrying.

Kai felt the presence of his father as close as if he were just above his shoulders. He could hear his breath as if he were lying here with them. He could not do nothing. He had to do something. He had to do it now.

The heretic was looking into her green eyes as he rubbed the tip of his penis on her clitoris. It was good. She was so wet, yet her eyes were distant, absent. The connection he had created a few minutes ago by making her laugh was gone. He could have talked to her or excited her even more. Try to reconnect with her and pierce her barriers, but Joshua listened at the door. He had to do something now so Joshua could get satisfied and get away after.

"I will stick it inside. Do you really agree with that?"

"Yes..."

"Geez... You're making me nervous. Are you sure?" She nodded. Kai titillated her clitoris with the tip of his penis. He felt like a newbie teen in sex and looking at the tip of his dick to the right entry "I'm almost there." He slipped his cock to her entry and pushed forward. It was tight. He could not help liking it. He went to the bottom of her pussy in one quick move. She was wet enough for that, but he felt cramped. It was a delightful sensation.

"Kai-" Bonnie gasped and closed her eyes.

"It's good, isn't it? Yeah, it's good. I'm gonna be fast."

Then he began to embrace Bonnie's neck with more passion. He made some coming and going in her. She uttered a long groan. It was tight, deliciously tight. His cock and her pussy were the perfect match. His mind wandered between intense pleasure and the reality of the situation. A brief glance at her face, he saw that she repressed moans and closed her eyes hard. The magic which oozed in him by their sharing of fluid made him be on the brink of frenzy.

"Let your voice out, Bonnie."

Kai penetrated her more or less quickly. She kept herself from moaning, but it does not matter. He was concentrating on the hollow of her neck because. she did not accept kisses. He has to be fast. He focused on her wet pussy's tightness. He wrapped himself in this sensation and forgot the rest. He did not caress her breasts or her thighs. He just made coming and going motions and focused on how good it was. Going deeper and deeper into her. So good. Her pussy was pure pleasure. A real treat as much as her magic. He would have liked to taste her juice before to know if her taste had the same strawberry taste as her magic.

Kai worked his hands on her butt, and he lifted her to deepen his shots inside her. Bonnie shook Kai's body. Her nails pierced his skin. He was so fast and so deep in her. The whole bed moved according to his movements.

Fortunately she did not look at him at that time because his face had changed. He vamped without controlling it. Opening his mouth full of fangs and moaning louder and louder. Then the pleasure overwhelmed him. He was going faster and faster until he felt a familiar twist pulsing towards the tip of his cock. Kai grunted before breaking free in her. All the veins on his face had swollen. He was deeply buried in her and kept coming, filling her with everything he had. When his balls were emptied, he collapsed on her.

He released his weight on her, breathlessly. Bonnie did not complain. She looked at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

Once Kai found his breath, he moved away from her to lie on his back with a sigh. They remained like that in an embarrassed silence before Kai finally decided to turn his head towards her. She continued to fixate on the ceiling in silence. Joshua was pleased with what he had heard and left.

"Bonnie?" She blinked quickly and turned to the other side. Kai stared at her back before her eyes went lower down her butt. He smiled stupidly. Then he noticed the white liquid that he knew well running down her thighs.

"Damn it! I came a lot," he murmured. Bonnie frowned and took the sheet with one hand to cover herself, "Uhm sorry, Bonnie. It came out all by... I'm talking about what I just said. I mean what I just said came out... Well, my semen got out too, but I was not talking about that. I talked about-anyway." He laughed at his own awkwardness, "Do you need something to wipe it or... You're going to sleep like that? It must be a little annoying to feel wet. I mean when I was a teenager, I masturbated many times, and I know what it feels sleeping with a wet crotch. Urgh, it's not the best. Or maybe you want to stay like that to help with the impregnation or I don't know. Geez! It is so awkward to say impregnation just like if I'd make an omelet or something."

Bonnie sighed, "I don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I can go get you something." He chuckled. Bonnie rolled her eyes and squeezed the tight sheets around her. "Sooo you want me to take something for that or not... Bonnie?" She did not answer, "Okay, I'll take that for a yes. I'll bring you a hot towel, just wait two seconds."

"I said-" Bonnie sighed again. She did not even have time to finish her sentence because Kai had already come back with a warm white towel. He waved the towel in front of her with a small smile. He did not wait for her permission to wipe the proof of their copulation off Bonnie's thighs and lower lips. It was embarrassing to say the least. She closed her eyes hoping that it would soon be over. When he finished, she felt the bed move. He lay down next to her. A little too close.

"Mmm could you to turn off the light, I feel emptied."

"Extinguet."

The fire of the chimney extinguished in a 'voup' sound. Still the room was not in the dark as the little lights on the ceiling shone like stars, but it was a light descent enough to sleep through. Kai put himself at ease, lying under the heavenly sheets, near to Bonnie.

"You're not wearing your headscarf tonight? Too tired?"

"Kai, won't you let me sleep tonight?"

"Of course, I will."

"Then, let me sleep."

"Okay okay, goodnight." He closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them, "Can I touch you during the night? Bonnie?" He made a pout, and she did not reply again. "Did you like how I made you love? Because I made you love. I didn't fuck you. I'm a little rough when I fuck. That's the difference in case you wondered. So, did you like it, Bonnie? Are you sleeping already? AH? URGH! OK! I stop! I stop! Stop giving me this horrible migraine. " Kai lay on his back, defeated. He wanted to make conversation and all he received was a magic migraine.

He was the kind talkative. He found Bonnie annoying being so silent after what had just happened. Sex was good, but he liked to see pleasure in his partner. Perhaps to flatter his ego or something, but he loved to know that he satisfied the woman he fucked, as he should. Here he had a doubt. A serious doubt. She had moaned rarely. She was as wet as a basin of water, but she had not reached climax, and she had not shouted his name. How annoying.

"Please God, I hope tomorrow Bonnie will not be so dramatic again."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you." He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Don't say a word."

Kai closed his mouth and frowned. While Bonnie fell asleep, he was wondering why the hell she thanked him.

* * *

 **Your reviews give me life.**


	4. Day 3: There's something about Bonnie

Thank y'all for the reviews. Keep reviewing please; they are real inspiration for me.

* * *

The next day they woke up with the same routine. The alarm clocks rang. Kai made some comments to which Bonnie did not respond. Bonnie wanted to kill him because he mocked the way her hair looked early the morning. Kai watched his basketball match before going to work. Bonnie choose her clothes in the big closet. Bonnie laughed seeing the underpants of Kai because there were snowballs printed on them. And Kai who wanted to accompany her to work, and she refused again before leaving alone in on a bus. It happened exactly in the same way it had happened yesterday morning. The only difference was that they had had sex, but it did not really feel like a change for Bonnie.

She did all she could to not let herself be touched by Kai's tenderness. She did not want to have feelings. She did not have any feelings to give anyway. She saw sex with him as a duty and not as a sharing of something deeper. Bonnie was protecting herself from letting herself be reached by anyone. Her silence was her armor, and her magic was her weapon. She didn't like to be disarmed.

Kai was not of this opinion. He wanted everything from her. He wanted to share with her and create something together. He was not sentimental, far from it, but something in her attracted him, intrigued him. In addition to being a good kick in bed, without disconcerting, making love to Bonnie felt really good even if everything did not happen as he wanted. He had enjoyed it. He could still feel the tingling in his feet from the sex with the powerful witch. She was special, a little like him. He wanted to break the carapace; he had to know her better. Maybe it was like a challenge or maybe he was starting to be interested to in her, but he wanted to be special in Bonnie's eyes.

* * *

Kai was in a team meeting with the rest of the firm's lawyers. Joshua was there, of course, as a leader. The meeting room was large and everyone was seated around a large, rectangular varnished table. The place was on the 32nd floor of the building, and the view from there was the town of Portland and the Columbia River. It was snowing little by little snowflakes outside. Some of the lawyers watched the beautiful show of the snowy city through the bay window while listening to Joshua giving orders and creating teams for some delicate case. Kai didn't even notice the view. He barely even noticed Joshua talking.

Normally, hearing him talk would piss the hell out of Kai, and he'd roll his eyes all the time or eat a hamburger during the meeting just to annoy Joshua. He would have been normally as excited as an electric battery and would talk all the time without worrying about interrupting Joshua. He could do that and get away with it because Joshua needed him for his vampire abilities. Kai was the only Vampire he could ask to do anything. That's why he worked there in the first place. Otherwise Joshua would never bother to have such a nuisance as Kai every day. So, Kai loved to abuse the little power he had over Joshua, even in the tiniest amount. He wanted to annoy him, push him to the end and then make fun of him.

But this time, Kai had no interest in doing that. He was concentrating on something else or someone else. It sounded a bit cheesy, but he kept thinking of Bonnie. All day. It became sickly. Being a vampire, he knew that when a vampire was obsessed with something or someone, the feelings were more amplified than that of a human. To think of someone constantly always turned to an obsession for a vampire. It became an obsession difficult to erase. He was obsessed with her with a force that had no name. Instead of sitting around listening to Joshua's bullshit, he wanted to be close to her.

He wanted to inhale the smell of her skin, to look deep in her eyes, lick the sweat of her skin like he did yesterday, lick her nipples that were perky and small as he liked, rub his penis on her clit and push it into her wet pussy, then pour his sperm into her vagina and fill her pretty little pink pussy with the thick white-

"Malachai, stop with those annoying noises. We are talking about important things that require your attention."

Joshua interrupted Kai's reveries by slamming on the table. After which he stood at the end of the table with his arms crossed and an angry face.

Kai shook his head, then looked from left to right a little disoriented, "Someone know what he's talking about? Because I do not."

"You were moaning. Stop that."

"Moaning?" Kai frowned.

"STOP THAT."

"Okay, do not break your hip or your back or an another bones in your old body. You have to be careful about your age."

Joshua glared at Kai before continuing to talk about the important cases. Kai did not know at all what noises Joshua was accusing him of making. He was sure he hasn't made a noise. Curiosity had got the better of him, so he turned his head to see one of his colleagues sitting next to him. The beautiful brunette seemed focused on Joshua's speech and even took notes. Kai giggled, then murmured, "Cutie?" The woman ignored Kai. "Okay, Ashley?" The brunette finally turned to him, and he looked at her straight in the eyes before speaking, "Answer my questions without reservations." He compelled her. His pupils dilated to break Ashley's psyche. She nodded, already trapped under his vampiric grip. "What my father talked about?"

"You were moaning, eyes closed. You made small noises of pleasure as if someone was sucking your penis. Like if you were about to cum. You were in a trance when Joshua woke you up."

"Geez! She hypnotized me. The bitch... She's obviously driving me crazy. I just want to pour my semen over and over and over and over again inside her hot and wet pussy and fill up her womb with my semen." He sighed, "That's not good for me. That impregnating spell is a very strong one. I'm going crazy, and I kinda like that." He said dreamily, "Thanks Ashley." He turned his chair.

The brunette blinked and frowned. He had forgotten to make her forget the conversation.

"Mister Parker, What did you- "

"Shhh, I'm thinking about my girl."

"Malachai and Ashley, if you don't want to be there then get out." Joshua growled.

"Excuse me, sir." The brunette jumped before returning to her notes.

Kai stared at the bay window before him, watching the snow fall. He had not even noticed that it was snowing. When he left the house this morning, it was cold but it wasn't snowing, and now it was snowing. The little flakes fell and covered the city with a glittering white layer. There was no sun today. There was wind, however. The wind shook the trees and made the scarves and bonnets of passers-by fly. Kai pouted. This meeting was depressing.

How had time changed in this way and he not noticed anything? He had been thinking about sex with Bonnie. His new obsession. Since yesterday, he only thought of that.

Although she was colder than a glacier while they were making love, their bodies melting together made him more hot than a volcano. Kai was still hot. He wanted to keep on fucking her. At least do it a minimum of 3 times, but they had only done it once, how annoying. He would have liked to discover her body, taking his time to try several positions. He was curious by nature, so he wanted to discover the body of this powerful witch, yet she did not want to. That kind casual of sex bothered him a lot. He wanted more. So much more of it. He wanted to have her body, but also her heart as well. What a challenge! If he managed to captivate Bonnie as easily as she managed to captivate him, his man pride would be restored. He could not admit it, but she hurt his feelings, being cold like that. He had no power over her. Yes, Bonnie had no choice in the situation in which she was in, but she could at least be a little nice with him.

"Geez!" Kai murmured. Bonnie was a really strange person. The fact that she was closed and silent made her even more strange, but he could not help but think of her.

He spent the day checking his phone to see if he had received no any messages from Bonnie, but there was nothing. She had not sent him anything. Not even a small message to tell him that it was snowing. Well he didn't want that exactly, but she could text him to tell something... Anything. Propose a few things. It was frustrating to think that Bonnie did not think of him as he thought of her.

He was not attracted to her... Well, that's what he wanted to think. She was not his type. Kai liked blondes, but the that did not stop him from looking at her differently. He could not help but look at her differently. She was beautiful and strong. The fact that she was not blonde was starting to be a minimal factor in his judgment about her. He began paying attention to her.

Kai checked his cell phone again and sighed. Still no messages from her. They had sex, good sex. He did everything to put her at ease for God's sake. Did she not enjoy it? If she did not, he had to restore the situation. A challenge. That was what Bonnie was for him, and he was going to take on this challenge.

A brief overview of the weather and Kai had realized that it was very cold outside. Surely very cold. Too cold for the outfit she had worn to go to work this morning. He bit his lip and patted his phone's touch pad while everyone listened intently to Joshua's instructions. He did not care about Joshua. This man could rot in both of the hells. For the moment, it was only Bonnie who was taking all his thoughts. As he thought, the temperatures had dropped below zero with the snow falling. On top of that, there was an icy wind blowing over the city of Portland. It was not good. He decided to write a message to Bonnie.

\- You did not wear a coat this morning. Are you warm? Did you drink a hot drink? Is there at least a heating in the ridiculous library where you work? I can take sue them if there is none. Are you ok? Are you cold? -

"C'mon! Answer! I need you to answer!"

"Malachai?" Joshua groaned, and Kai raised his head off his phone.

"What?"

"Is everything I'm saying right now not important enough to draw your attention to the discussion?"

"Uh... Why? Do you need my intervention?"

"No but-"

"Yeah that is what I thought. So shut up, I- OH, SHE REPLIED!" Kai uttered an almost feminine cry on seeing that he had just received a message from Bonnie.

\- I'm good .-

\- It is -5 °? .-

"MALAKAI ?!"

"Urgh what? What? WHAT?" Kai was getting upset with Joshua.

Everyone in the meeting room was silent and stared at Joshua to wait for his reaction. The directors, shareholders, lawyers and CEOs were all silent while waiting for the words from the founder of the company and current chairman, Joshua Parker. The elderly man frowned deeply. Some people swallowed their saliva harshly. Joshua looked really angry. When he was, it was not uncommon for him to fire anyone at any time. Joshua's firm was the most famous and most powerful of all Portland. People were paying fortunes to be defended by lawyers at the firm of Parker & Co. The firm was collecting millions of dollars and the lawyers were well paid. Nobody wanted to lose their place in this law firm. So when father and son argued, no one dared open their mouths to interfere. No matter if the reason might be ridiculous. Plus, the people that badmouthed Kai always disappeared bizarrely. That was enough to make them shut their mouths.

"You gave your tongue to the cat?" Kai raised an eyebrow and then leaned his head to the side as a dog would. Everyone knew that Kai was like a madman. No one was more surprised at his mimicry and juicy casual replies. "Uhn? Nothing? So let me- OH, SHE REPLIED."

\- Where did you get my phone number, Kai? -

Joshua watched as Kai raved about his phone. His round brown eyes became even rounder. He wondered if by 'she' Kai meant Bonnie. It would be really weird for Bonnie and Kai to send messages to each other. She had never done it for him.

\- What importance? You will become like an ice cube if you do not stay in a hot place. This is not good for your health.-

\- I said I'm good. Stop texting me .-

"The meeting is adjourned," Joshua said without blinking. All the lawyers began to collect their affairs quickly. Joshua was still standing there like a rock, his fists in balls, staring at Kai. The mature man hated his son for many reasons, and he did not want Kai to be that happy with Bonnie. Kai should suffer for killing Laura, not be that happy. Joshua smirked before taking the papers in front of him. He was going to make Kai suffer soon. Very soon.

\- Can I come pick you up? You can not take the bus. It's going to be too cold. Bonnie? Can I come pick you up?-

Kai finally lifted his head and saw that everyone was leaving.

"Oh, the party is already over?" He sneered at Joshua as he left the office. "Bye Josh-Josh, see you at home. Oh, be careful when you will walk on the ice, I do not want you to fall... Actually, don't pay attention and fall. I don't care. " Joshua ignored him and got out from the office with the other lawyer who whispered, complaining about Kai's childish behavior.

-Why do you not answer?-

"Mr. Parker, in my opinion you should care about your co-workers instead of concentrating on your cell phone," One of the lawyers said. His name was Don.

Don was around the same age as Joshua but looked ridiculously more old. He even had a visible baldness that he tried to hide with a moumoute. Because he was a shareholders in the firm, Don ventured to speak to Kai without fear of reprisals. Some reproaches could have annoyed Kai and urge him to empty the old man of his blood until his body looked like an Egyptian mummy, but Don's wig was too funny to look at. Without knowing, Don was still alive just of for Kai's entertainment.

-Bonnie? -

"Mr. Parker, I'm talking to you. At least bother to look at me when I talk to you." Kai looked up and chuckled. "You're distracting me. Not today, Uncle Don."

"You do not deserve your place here. People are working hard here. You're wasting our time."

"Uncle Don, are you mad at me too? Because you're nothing. When you talk, it is like hearing an old man in the dead path. Go sleep, daddy. I have stuff to do."

"Are you ever ashamed of your bad behavior?"

"Nope. It's hard to admit, but I'm a coward. It's my fault honestly. I don't care about you or anyone here. I just don't care. Sorry. Oh, by the way, watch your wig. It looks like a dead squirrel today." One of the trainees giggled, and the two men turned their heads towards her. The woman had beautiful long hair. Kai smirked and gave her a charming smile. The young trainee smiled back before going out. "So where were you? Yes, you take your ugly ass out of my sight."

"How dare you-"

"Okay, Uncle Don, just to let you know... Your opinion makes me roll my eyes and make jokes. I'm being very polite right now. I could tell you to go fuck your dog, your grandma, your dentist or something with a hole and after, clean your stinking sweaty feet before coming to talk to me, but I did not say that. You should be proud of me." Kai smiled at him, and Don gasped in indignation.

\- Okay -

Kai got up so fast that Don backed away in fear, "OMG! I'm excited. WE are having a date."

-... And it's not a date.-

Kai burst out laughing. He was not the only one to get to know the other. Bonnie was getting to know him too.

\- I'm excited to see you.-

\- Bye Kai.-

"Okay!" Kai put his cell phone in his pocket. He narrowed his eyes to Don and then smiled from ear to ear, pointing at him, "You, would you like to grab a beer with me? I need to celebrate." When Don was about to reply, Kai used his Vampire speed to get right in front of him, "Before you say something stupid, you must know you really, really want to grab a beer with me."

"Yes... I do." The man replied like a robot.

* * *

Kai was in a hurry to go see Bonnie so he left work early. Normally he would not have left early. He passionately loved his work. He often remained hours after everyone went back at their homes. Kai thought Law cases were as interesting as they were funny. He could stay a lawyer all the eternity. The thing with being an heretic is that he could age. Otherwise he would stay with his teenage look all this life. The balance between magic and vampirism was hard to preserve, and his body reacted differently by being a siphoner. He managed to stop his body from getting old since he had his 27 years old. The perfect age for him. He was ready to remain like that for all eternity. Do the same work for all eternity and God knows that he will pour champagne on Joshua's grave when that madman finally dies.

He always stays late at work. That's why he didn't know or had forgotten that getting off of work in peak hour was not a good idea. The traffic jams were frustrating. With the snow that kept falling and gusts winds, traffic became more difficult. It would take more time than he thought. He thought to write her a message to tell her that he would be late, but she didn't answer. He even called her, but she did not picked up. It was after several calls not answered that she responded to his texts, telling him that he was a real fool to call her as many times and assured him that she was still waiting for him in front of the library.

Kai laughed when he read her text. He had called Bonnie 38 times before she responded. Calling someone 38 times in space minutes was not freaky. Maybe a little, but Kai Parker didn't care. Why didn't she answer to his calls anyway? Kai didn't know convenience. Kai knew crazy. Maybe if he drank her blood, this lust would fade away. Yes, there was notable solution here: drinking her blood.

The question was how? Bonnie wouldn't accept to let him do so. Well it was her annoying sense of refusal that made her even more an interesting girl.

"Bonnie ... monster ... Bonnie ... monster ... Bonster."

Kai smiled. He had found the perfect nickname for her.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the cold, waiting for Kai to come. It had been 45 minutes that she waited like that under the falling snow. It was damn cold outside. The snow had already piled on the ground and added a few centimeters in addition to covering the streets in white. The cold wasn't the problem but the glacial wind which blew in all directions.

She wanted to go home so badly. Except Kai asked her to wait, so she did. She could even do that after how he behaved yesterday. It was not easy to wait like that, being outside under this cold. Plus she was in front of the bus stop in front of the library. On Thursday, the bus passes only every 20 minutes and often it is late and passes after 30 minutes of waiting. But oddly, today this freaking bus was being very regular. The bus kept stopping in front of her every ten minutes like a temptation call that kept ringing, to leave that glacial place and stand Kai up. It was a real temptation.

She couldn't answer his call. It was not as if they had a date. Just that Kai was worried for her and proposed her to pick her up. She thought it was kind. Even if it came by Kai the heretic. Being gentle with her last night changed her vision of him. She didn't see him like a sociopath and sadist vampire animate but like a person capable of feelings. Last night, Kai could have tried a lot of things during the sex, he could do everything he wanted to her, yet, against all her expectations, he showed her kindness, heat and softness that no one gave her since a long time. She felt so empty on the inside. She thought nobody could change it, but Kai did. He had touched Bonnie, so she could wait all the night if she had to.

Bonnie Bennett was loyal toward people she cared for. She wanted to give Kai her loyalty. Obviously, she wasn't going to jump in his arms, but she would wait for him and go back home with him. The Bennetts always kept to their word. Even to murderers'. She didn't Kai, but Joshua told her before their first meeting that Kai might rape her because he's a monster. She agreed to that deal, knowing that Kai would rape her. She thought he would hurt her or try to make her suffer for his pleasure. Joshua was wrong about Kai. He wouldn't do that to her. On the contrary, despite of the deal he had made with Joshua, Kai refused to do anything against her will, even with what he could lose. Kai wasn't that bad. In truth, the only horrible person in the picture was Joshua.

Her petite body shivered with the ambient cold through with her thin clothes. She also began to sniff. She would get sick soon. She could feel her body bringing on fever. She moved a bit to warm up. It was so cold that when she breathed, she could see her hot breath in the air. Still she waited patiently. Her green eyes scrutinized all directions, desperately seeking Kai's car.

"I hope you didn't wait too long."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned, "Unfortunately I did."

"Hi, Bonnie." Kai greeted her, waving his fingers in his usual childish salute. He was just in front of her. So close to her. He always invaded her private circle, always invaded her space and stayed just an inch apart from her. Having a good look at him, she had to admit that he looked pretty good in his expensive suit. In addition to being tall and a bit muscular, he had this magnificent cute smile with white teeth, this curious look in the face, and this pretty, mysterious blue eyes. The cat eyes of Bonnie admired his manly stature.

"Maybe I might be wrong but by any chance, are you ogling me?" he did not expected her to respond. "Yeah I know, I'm sexy."

"You act pretentious."

"I simply have a lot of confidence... Well, you're actually still ogling me so..."

"You're late."

"Yeah sorry. I was stuck in a traffic jam. I could be faster if I did not have to roll in my car. I would have been able to use my speed to come here faster and eventually carry you to the house, but you would have had back pain after. I wouldn't want to cause you pain. At least not outside our bedroom." He giggled and then took a serious look. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Seriously? You have a temperature of 39 c°. Did you get yourself into an ice river? You shouldn't have waited for me if you were going to get sick. I will drive you home immediately."

Bonnie was confused because he looked so sincere. It was difficult to say if he was making fun of her or not. She didn't know what to think about him being worried about her health. Then she just thought that he was worried about her because of the impregnation. She nodded, refusing to believe that he really cared.

"I'm glad you told me to pick you up. I thought you would ignore me." Kai admitted before putting an arm around her neck and leading her like that as if they were the best of friends in the world. Bonnie kept looking at him while they walked like that. "I thought you were going to tell me to go fuck myself, but you allowed me to come pick you up. It's a big step in our relationship." Bonnie rolled her eyes when he said the word 'relationship'. "I find today is a beautiful day."

"You think it's a beautiful day?" She looked up at him. He was obviously taller than her. It annoyed her. Kai nodded with this radiant smile still clinging to his face.

"Yup, the snow falling, you in my arms, everything is so... romantic. We could sing on a bridge and kiss in the powdered snow like in musicals. We could dance the foxtrot and do tap dancing."

"You do not make sense." She blew in her palms to warm them.

"I like blondes over brunettes, but I can make an exception for you. You know, you and me, we can be a good duo. They said every chocolate girl needs some vanilla... I'm the vanilla and you are the chocolate. Vanilla. Chocolate. Chocolate. Vanilla. Do you get it?"

"You're kidding, right?"

He smiled, "Why not? Don't you like vanilla?"

Bonnie suddenly felt stifled. She pulled away Kai's arm and turned to face him.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I don't want to be a part of it. If you want to play around or maybe upset Joshua, fine, but I don't want to be a part of your childish game. Even if you tell me you want to run the world with me, or take down the Gemini coven because you're upset they hate you, I don't want to be a part of it. Let me out of your Machiavellian plans. I don't want to be a part of it, Kai. Choose another witch and stop pretending just to catch my feelings. You can't manipulate me. I'm the wrong person for that."

Kai looked at his watch and smiled, "It's been exactly 15 seconds you've been talking. We're making progress here."

"Urgh, KAI!"

"I'm not Machiavellian. I'm just trying to be kind, that's all, Bonnie."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. Why did he look so sincere? Something had to be wrong, and she did not want to be a part of his plans. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Kai approached her. He invaded her private circle, again. His face was just a few inches from hers. Bonnie looked at him with her pretty green eyes with a look that he could describe as curious and ... Naughty. Almost seductive. That was it. Bonnie had the most seductive eyes he had ever seen, and it was now that he just noticed that. While he stared her, she said nothing while raising her head proudly, without any fear.

Kai began to stroke her cheeks, making circular movements with his thumbs. Bonnie's lips parted, and he could see her beautiful gums. She had two longer teeth in the front like rabbits. Kai bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Bugs Bonnie..." She frowned. She was ready to retort when he rocked her face, stepped toward her and kissed her slowly. Bonnie bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and pushed him violently away from her. He stumbled a little, surprised by her violent reaction.

"STOP KISSING WITHOUT ASKING ME. I AM NOT A DOLL." She shouted angrily and trampled away from him toward his parked Tesla.

Kai burst out laughing, "Oh my God! I can't believe it." He whispered, licking the blood in his mouth, and then he sped to catch up. In an instant he was in front of her. "You bit me hard enough to draw to the blood... That's my job. I'm the vampire. You bit me to draw blood. That's my line. It's embarrassing for me. You just crushed my balls. You emasculated me. I'm so hurt right now."

"Get out of my way."

"Okay, but say sorry first."

Bonnie crossed her arms, "No."

"I'm swimming deep in the drama pool right now, and I'm drowning. You're really dislike when I kiss you that much?"

"Kai, I'm cold and tired, okay? I want to go back home."

"Let's get back home then... My car is the-"

"I know your car."

"Why're you so angry? I just wanted to greet you, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your sweetheart." She passed him and walked to his car. Kai was following her, licking his bloody lip which had already healed.

"We had had sex. We shared something deep and real. And I wanted to call you a lovely name. What would you like me to call you? Babydoll ? Baby? Cutie? Pussycat? Babe? Darling? Love? Bear?"

"Oh my God!"

Kai laughed. He made her upset on purpose, and he liked it so far. "I'm a good kisser for God's sake. I'm pretty good. You keep hurting me. My heart is bleeding because of your cold acts and your silence. I'm a sensitive person and you keep making my heart bleed, my sensitive heart. I'm very very very sensitive. I mean it hurts me like a bomb in my chest that has destroyed every part of my- "

"Your sensitive heart. Yes, I know. Now, open the car."

Kai rolled his eyes, took out the remote control of the car and unlocked the doors. Bonnie opened the passenger door and sat down without paying any attention to Kai. He grunted in frustration and accelerated to sit in the car seat in his turn. Bonnie sneezed once and then a second time, as she put on her seat belt. As soon that he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

"Please just don't talk."

"But-"

"Shhh."

Kai nodded, put his index on his lips and mouthed 'shh' then smiled at her. He started rolling on the snowy streets of Portland. The drive was quiet, except Bonnie who kept sneezing. Every time he wanted to open his mouth to talk, she gave him a firey look from the corner of her eyes as if to make him understand that she would set his ass on fire if he dare say a word. It was obvious she had caught cold. She sneezed a dozen times in a matter of minutes. What was incredible was that her nose looked red like a tomato. Her nose also turned red when she cried. He had noticed and it was really cute.

"Ooooh the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful." Kai began singing. "And since we've no place to go. LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW. C'mon Bonnie, sing with me please. No? Alright, I'll sing alone." He shrugged, "Ooooh it doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've bought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!"

She did not know what neuron was suddenly missing in Kai's brain to make him want to sing Christmas songs. She looked at him like he was a crazy. He sang during the entire ride. Clearly he didn't know that she hated Christmas. Bonnie really hated Christmas. Listening to these songs through the whole ride along was torture for her. Fortunately, Parker's villa was outside the city. They were able to avoid the traffic jams there were because of the snowfall. If she had to be stuck in that car any longer, she felt she was would lose her mental health.

Kai parked outside the villa as usual. Only the cars of Joshua and those of the blond twins could be parked in the garage of the house. There was no subtlety concerning the place that the family members gave to him, but he did not seem to care. No wonder why he had his dark sociopath side on. Both walked towards the gigantic house. Kai held Bonnie in his arms and rubbed her arms to warm her. He even removed his coat to place it on her shoulders. As a vampire he was not the best source of heat, but what he did was warming her a little bit. It was nice of him to do. For a few seconds, she forgot that it was him and plunged into his arms. Then she remembered where she was and with whom she was and tried in vain to get out of his grip.

"You're going to catch pneumonia. Stay still, Geez."

"I'm oka-ATCHOO."

"No, you're not okay, and yes, I will warm you as best I can even if you keep fidgeting in my arms." He chuckled. "Do you still feel sick?"

"No..."

"Do not lie to me, Pinocchi. You radiate as much heat as a nuclear plant, meaning you have a fever. Maybe I should go buy you some medicine."

"Don't do that... I'm okay."

Kai cleared his throat, "I can carry you home." She shook her head. "You do not want me to carry you home?"

"I said NO."

"Okaaaay, Bugs Bonnie. Use your magic then. Do something. Your temperature is high and it's not good for-"

"Bugs Bonnie? You called me Bugs Bonnie?" She asked, wiping her running nose.

"Oh yeah, it's funny. Bugs Bonnie. You know Bugs Bunnie right? Well your two long teeth remind me of Bugs Bunnie, so I just used bugs and Bonnie. The final result is Bugs Bonnie. I'm a genius!"

"I should kill you and burry your body in the mountain."

"It's when I kissed you earlier that I noticed that you've got these. Man! this kiss was perfect until you- FUCK!" Kai stumbled on a stone and nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, he managed to find balance at the last moment. Bonnie was standing there with an annoyed look and her arms crossed. Her eyebrow raised. "I did not see that there was... Uh, a stone there so uhm... Uhm because of the snow and uhm yeah."

"You're a dork." She smiled and then laughed. Seeing her laugh was a delight for Kai. His smile brightened seeing her laugh like that. It was so hard to make her laugh like that, so when she laughed, he wanted to hear her laugh longer. Stronger. He just wanted to see her laughing again and again. He felt a strange feeling, knowing that this moment was precious to him. She had a guard up all the time, so seeing her freely express her joy was a delight. The moment was just priceless.

"I was looking for this laugh for a long time. I know. I'm a dork. I mean a sexy dork. Now you're laughing and your eyes are the brightest and I think it's pretty."

"Thank you..."

"I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Uhm, maybe we should go inside now."

She looked down. Kai saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. He stepped toward her and started warming her up again by rubbing her arms.

"You don't like compliments? Or you don't like compliments coming from me?"

"Kai... It's cold and-"

"Yeah, we should get inside. I don't want your ovaries to get cold. Can I carry you home?"

"No."

Kai smiled, "Any other answer would have surprised me." Before she could protest, Kai carried her like a prince would carry his princess.


	5. Uncontrollably fond

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. Don't worry dear followers, I will update my other stories. Here two chap just for you. Enjoy.**

 **Oh by the way, Kai is 27 years old and Bonnie 24 years old. I hope it's clear now.**

* * *

Bonnie was lying on the bed, among the cushions, turned towards the crackling of the fire. Her gaze appeared lost in the fire burning a few yards away from her. There were handkerchiefs scattered on the floor, and she was holding a handkerchief in her hands in case her nose began to run again. She blinked slowly. Her heart hurt. She knew she must be strong, but it was hard to be strong all the time. Every time she thought of him, her heart pounded in her chest. It was as if she were going to have a heart attack. She had to stop thinking about him. He belongs to her past. It was Kai's fault. Kai's kindness kept reminding her of him.

"Your sweatpants are ugly." Kai appeared just in front of her face, barring her melancholic vision she had. Her face was right between his leg.

"Your underpants are ugly."

"Let me sit beside you."

Bonnie sat down hard, moaning and then looked up to get a good look at Kai. As if he could not be more ridiculous with his foolish behavior, he wore ridiculous underpants everyday. Today, Kai wore blue ones with several penguin figurines and snowmen on it. Ridiculous. He captivated her attention with the cup of hot chocolate he held in one hand and the plate of marshmallows in the other.

"You should drink more hot drinks. You have to warm yourself up," Kai said and placed the cup and bowl on the bedside table. Bonnie stood there a little stunned and looked at the cup as if she had never seen one before. Kai smiled and waited patiently for her to take the cup. Sometimes he could behave like such a puppy. She took the white cup and took a sip. "So? What does it taste like? I prepared it myself."

"It's... It's good, but there's too much sugar."

"Okaay," he snatched the cup of her hands and drank it all in one go and disappeared. Two minutes later he was standing before her again with a new white cup filled with chocolate. "This time I did not pour all the sugar inside."

Bonnie giggled and took the cup to drink a little. Once more, Kai waited patiently for her to say something about the taste. She could not help smiling at him. With her, Kai behaved like the cutest person in the world, but he behaved like a brat in other people's worlds. A bit like a puppy that needs attention and recognition.

"It's better... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and before I forget." He used his vampire speed to run in the room. His quick and fast movement made her wavy hair fly every time he moved. He was so fast that she could not keep up with him. When he sat down again, he was holding one of his oversized hoodies, "Put this on. The Trail Blazers of Portland will warm you. It's a limited edition, so be careful."

"I'm not gonna wear that."

"You're burning of fever."

"I will not wear that."

"Hey hey hey! My body smells good. My good body smell will accompany you in your dreams. Be thankful."

She rolled her eyes, "I sleep in the same bed as you. Your body smell already accompanies me in my dreams anyway."

"You have a fever."

"I said I'm not gonna wear that. Stop insisting."

"You have to be healthy to preserve your fertile womb. The eggs will not be able to grow properly if your body heat is too high."

"Kai, I'm not a hen. Shut the fuck up."

"Uh, nice palms by the way. No kidding. You have nice palms."

"You bother me."

"I checked all your clothes, and I'm sure you don't have something hot enough in your closet to pass the night in ease. Wearing this will provide you all the warm my arms can't provide you. I'm doing this for you. You're being stubborn for nothing."

"I said no."

"You're gonna catch cold!"

"I'm already sick."

"Put this on!"

"No."

"DAMN IT, PUT THIS ON." Kai vamped. It was the first time she saw her face completely changed in this way. He turned his head away for her not to see that, and he tried to control himself. When he turned his head towards her, his face was normal again. "I mean, it's just a hoodie... How bad can it be for you to wear something that's mine? We shared the most intimate of our fluids. I know exactly how many spots you have on your body, and I can draw your butt in 3D. I know your body. We've had sex... We even kissed."

"And you think this is enough to create something between us?"

"Yeaah!"

"I shared my fluids with Joshua too, and that didn't create anything between us."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm definitely not my father."

That is true. Kai was definitely not Joshua. There was a clear difference between father and son, but Bonnie was not going to say it aloud. With Kai everything was different. She never smiled with Joshua. She never has such tenderness during sex. She never fought like that during an argument. She never talked too much with him, and she never felt for Joshua what she felt for Kai. He was right. He wasn't like his father, but even considering all that, Bonnie was too focused on her goal to pay attention to the signs.

"Drink your chocolate. I want you to be healthy." Kai pushed the cup she held in her hands toward her lips. "There, there, delicious isn't it? Do not forget to add some toasted marshmallows." Kai giggled at her skeptical look. "It's sweeter with some toasted marshmallows. Don't ask me why. It's just a fact. I made this creamy hot chocolate for you, so when I ask you to add toasted marshmallows inside, add some. Taste it. C'mon, taste it. Don't be boring."

Bonnie hadn't tried that before, so without asking, she did as he proposed. The toasted marshmallows combined with the hot chocolate was good. She liked the great texture and the bubbly and creamy taste. Kai stared at her while she drank. He even smiled seeing how her pale face was regaining some of its brown color again.

"It's marshmallowy." When their eyes met, his eyes shone with malice. She easily guessed what he was going to do.

"Don't!"

"Boop!" Kai tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger and chuckled.

Bonnie inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself and keep from burning him on the spot. Bonnie mobilized all the calm in her and continued to drink her unique hot drink prepared by him. Her anger faded away with each slurp. It was weird. Kai stared her until she finished her drink. He even put his hand on her forehead occasionally to check her temperature. It was weird being nursed by Kai. After everything she had heard about Malachai Parker, she did not expect him to be so attentive with her, or perhaps all this was a part of his plans. She doubted his sincerity. Who would not doubt the sincerity of Malachai Parker?

The one who did not doubt Kai was a fool. Bonnie knew he was a manipulative man, and that he was unpredictable and bloodthirsty. His gentle touches did not cause her to let down her guard. She was ready to fight and kill him if he dared to endanger her life. Bonnie Bennett is a survivor, and no one was going to change that. Not even this man with mysterious blue eyes, lips totally kissable and with cute fine nose.

When she had finished, Kai was already lying beside her too close, but it didn't matter. What they were going to do required proximity anyway. She slurped the last drop of chocolate and put the cup on the table. She was comfortably on her back and wrapped the sheets around herself to be warm. Then she looked at Kai. She was tired and wanted to get to sleep early, so they needed to hurry and have sex. Bonnie sighed in annoyance. He didn't look at her. When she needed him to look at her, it was at that moment that he did not do it. When she did not want him to, he was doing it. She tried to attract his attention by moving the sheets to disturb his reading, but he remained concentrated. She even caressed his ear, but he knocked her hand as if he was chasing a mosquito.

Kai was reading a sports magazine about basketball from what she could see. He loved basketball. He was obviously a fan of The Trail Blazers of Portland and some other NBA team. Bonnie looked away. She did not need to know his hobbies. She did not want to know things about him. All she needed was for him to get her pregnant. Then at the end of her contract with Joshua, she could get away from this life. The job has to be done. Now. She wondered if she should undress or not. She did not want to. Kai's hoodie was incredibly soft and warm and it smelled like him. She had to admit that he smells good. He was right to insist she wear it. She felt good inside. She swallowed audibly. She tried to calm her fast beating heart. She had to erase those kinds of thoughts. They weren't part of the contract. She must complete the contract with Joshua. That was the most important.

"Kai?"

"Uhm?"

"One time will not be enough."

"You want more chocolate?"

"No... I want to have sex."

Kai turned his head towards her, "Really?"

"I have to get pregnant."

Kai rolled his eyes and began to read his sports magazine again, "Cobra's Tail is frustrated. It does not want to blow your vagina tonight."

"I can help with that."

Kai turned his head again back to her. "Enlighten me because I do not see what you are talking about, dear Bennett witch. How would you help to awake Cobra's Tail? Uhm? Soooo? Nothing? Yeah, that's what I thought." Kai narrowed his eyes, turned one page and keep reading again, "So where was I... Oh yes! The blazers have-"

The witch whispered an incantation in Latin and the sports magazine that he took pleasure in reading disintegrated in his hands until it was only dust. Kai made a disgruntled face before turning to Bonnie again. "Bugs Bonnie, when I say Cobra's tail is dead, it's really dead. No need to rush things. You're being pathetic right now."

"Did you forget the deal with Joshua?"

"Impossible to forget my eternal immunity." Kai wiped the dust off the duvet. "I'm not stupid. Don't insult my intelligence."

"Then do you want to do anything?"

Kai sighed and then rolled over on his back. He rubbed his bare chest with one hand. He always did that in bed. It was a whole scene that Kai was giving her. He yawned with great noises, rubbed his chest, licking his lips, moaning contentedly, and closing his eyes. A ritual he did at night when he was about to sleep and in the morning when he awoke. He looked like a bear ready to hibernate. A second ago, she was ready to scold him about taking things carelessly, but now she kept herself from making fun of him.

"You smile? What makes you smile?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and rolled on her back just like him. Both looked at the ceiling.

"Do you like karaoke?" He suddenly asked. Bonnie always liked karaoke, but she was not going to say it aloud. She just did not say anything. "I like karaoke... We should do karaoke together one day. You have a good voice for singing."

"We have stuff to do right now, Kai."

They looked into each other's eyes. Bonnie green eyes encountered Kai blue eyes. Then everything happened too fast. He was so unpredictable. She did not realize what was going on until it was too late. Kai's lips were on hers. He pressed lightly on her lips as if to ask for an opening. She did not move her lips. Their kiss remained chaste on their lips. He broke the kiss and stayed his on elbow to look at her until he regained his original position.

"I know you're not a doll. I could not help myself. Your lips were calling me."

"Why are you doing that?" She murmured.

"Doing what?" She seems confused by him, "Obviously you're sick tonight, so you will not conceive our powerful little witch twins like that. We can do something else. We can talk. I could talk and you can listen or I could talk and you answer too. Then we can have a big emotional conversation. Don't you want to honestly open your heart to someone, Bonnie? You're socially awkward. They say talking is the best medicine for socially awkward people. We should do what they say."

"I'm not socially awkward. YOU are. You're a sociopath who tries to act normal while it's the mess in your mind. I know some of the things you have done. YOU are the only socially awkward person here."

"Okaaaay doctor, thank you for reminding me of this part of me that I legitly adore with all I have. I'm a sociopath. I will not deny it. I'm too proud of myself to do that. I'm often insane. I own up to that. I do weird things. I own up to that too. But! My mental state is not the topic here. I'm not the topic here. Stop avoiding talking about you. What you feel. I really want to know how you feel. Do not be so reserved. Tell me what's running in your powerful, witchy, normal mind of yours."

"I think you're a clumsy clown."

Kai laughed, "Okay, nice start. Tell me more!"

He seemed excited. Finally, his curiosity was going to be satisfied, but Bonnie did not want that kind of thing. She knew what Kai was trying to do, and she didn't want to follow him in this path. She wanted to fulfill her contract and nothing more. No feelings, no complicated things. Just sex. That's why she took off the Blazer's hoodie before Kai stopped her. She was now in her black lace bra.

"Could you tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"Do it." Kai smirked and encircled his arms around her. She struggled into get out of his grip, but he held her very tight. "Did you lose your fucking mind?"

"Please, Bonnie! Let's talk! Let's have a conversation! Please, Bugs Bonnie. Stop being cruel with me. I'm a human being- I mean I was, but it doesn't matter anyway. Human and vampire are the same. Please Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"STOP CHOKING ME."

"Biiip, wrong answer. You should say choke me daddy."

"I swear if you-"

"Don't be so cruel."

"Don't play the victim. You're a Vampire. Vampires and humans are very different." She resumed her struggling, "I'll boil your bowels if you do not let me go."

"Stay still."

"KAI!"

"Tomorrow I'll impregnate you. Tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want a me to do to your body, but for now, let's talk. C'mon, you're sick anyway. You have to rest. Being pounded by me all the night isn't the cure for your fever."

Bonnie stopped moving. She felt a little ashamed that she was the only one who wanted to do it. There was no reason to be ashamed of it, but she was. There was no need for him to participate actively in the sexual act to make her pregnant anyway. He just had to impregnate her and that's all. It wasn't that hard. She knew she has a sexy body. She has confidence in herself too. Penetrating her and impregnating her wasn't the hardest job of the earth, but this guy didn't see sex as simple as Bonnie saw it. She knew he needed more than that to be satisfied. He didn't want to have sex like a robot. He didn't want to force her. He didn't want to hurt her. Here again, her heart started to beat fast in her chest.

"Tomorrow?" She said in low voice.

"Tomorrow..." Kai smiled radiantly. Not only had he managed to change Bonnie's mind, but she stayed calm in his arms without setting him on fire. If he went on like this, she would fall for him. It would be his revenge to her for making him become so obsessed with her.

"Let's talk." She put her head on his bare chest, hugged him back and settled down comfortably in his arms.

"Am I dreaming or are you hugging me?" He smiled.

"I'm not."

Being like that together, wrapped in each other arms, it was obvious that she hugged him back. Kai smiled and thought about some question to ask her. He was going to take advantage of her lowered guard. Maybe he was going to pass the pit bulls and the armed guards who protect her heart.

"Did you get bullied in class when you were child?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... I was very popular in high-school too."

"In high-school? You were a cheerleader?"

Bonnie smiled, "Yes."

"Cobra's tail likes it."

Kai wanted to talk, so they talked. Their discussion was fluid aside from the comments Kai kept making. They could not get through the topic of cheerleader. He even told Bonnie that he had a cheerleader crush in high school, but the girl did not care about him. Too obsessed with the brats of the football team. Too bad because he was really in love with her to the point of obsession. At that time he was already a vampire, and it was hard to keep his bloodust in check. And by chance, the girl was blonde. Kai had a serious thing for the blondes. It was unbelievable. Bonnie assumed it was because his mother was blonde with blue eyes that he preferred this type of girl. It's true that boys look for a side of their mother in the girls that they decide to date, but there was a limit. He denied this assumption wholly. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was sure she was right. It seemed that Kai loved his mother, but it will be the subject of another discussion if he wants to talk about it one day.

"Do you know how to make a roulade? Or a full spread? Ooh. Can you scream the slogan of my favorite basketball team? Damn, it would be so sexy. I swear I'll get you pregnant if you do that. Do you still have your uniform? Can I go get it for you? Does it smell like when you were in high school? Geez thinking about it is turning me on."

She laughed, "Forget about it. Let's talk about you too."

"There is nothing more interesting than a sweaty cheerleader changing in the cloakroom."

"Were you popular?"

"What did you think? Do you think I was popular?"

"Uhm... Were you?"

He giggled, "Absolutely no. I wasn't cool. I didn't wear trendy clothes. I was in suffering. I kept killing people for blood, and my senile father kept punishing me for that. After the death of my mother, my sociopath tendencies rose and I became a monster. No one wanted to be friends with a monster. I felt like everybody was just... Boring. I was more spontaneous. I mean bloody spontaneous. I felt nothing anymore. It didn't help to be socially active. I was a shadow vampire, hiding in closets to drink the blood of my classmates. I drank the blood of almost all my classmates. Even boys. Dumb boys have a better, sweeter taste. I can explain. Blondes girls' blood... Well, that my favourite."

"It's sad and... Creepy."

"Yup."

"Vampire are the worst. You take lives without worry about consequences. It's unfair. It's awful."

"I'm not that bad as before. I don't kill anymore. I just drink from people, nothing dramatic. Don't be dramatic, Bonnie."

"You... Destroy lives..."

"Uh no no no. C'mon, I'm not that bad."

"You are..." He did not notice that Bonnie was not talking about him at all. He laughed in indifference, mocking her. Yes, it had a wild side, but it was better than the vampires that there was out there. "AT-CHOO." She sneezed and sniffled. Kai's arms were not hot, and she had removed the comfortable hoodie. She was not going to tell him she was a little cold. He would force her to wear his good smelling hoodie again, and she did not want to. It made her a bit too sentimental, and she did not like that feeling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm married to your father."

"That's not the answer to my question. Just shut down my taxidermist and senile father off the equation. Sooo, Bonnie have you a boyfriend?"

"No." She said. Then sneezed again.

"Woah, this is so wild! Take a handkerchief. I do not want your nose to flow over my chest."

"Why do you want to know if I have a boyfriend?"

"I'm jealous. I don't want to share you with another man."

"Kai-"

"And only a Parker can create Gemini twins so yeah, I don't want to share you with another man." Bonnie frowned. She wondered if he realized that after the ten days she would have to go back to Joshua, and he would not see her again. They will not sleep together anymore, and they will not talk to each other any more. At all. She licked her lower lip nervously and detached herself from him, leaving the corner in which she was established in his arms. Kai let her do it and turned to her. He lay down on the left side to look at her. "You make me nervous. Your magic is so radiant. I don't even need to siphon you. I'm a big fan of you. And you're very pretty." He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her. She breathed slowly, "Hey you."

"You have to stop this," she said with an anxiety in her voice.

"Stop what?" He cooed on her lips. "Why don't you come on top of me? I would like to try this."

Bonnie hurried to do as he asked. She got on the top of him, each leg on either side of his waist, sitting on his crotch. Bonnie arranged her hair in the bun and then laid both hands flat on his chest before rubbing them up like he did himself, making him smile. Kai stroked her thighs gently with his fingertips as he traced each of her curves. He became excited, very excited. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. She slapped her hands on his chest, and he opened abruptly his eyes.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. My legs are getting cold."

Bonnie spoke with a detached air, but she could not deceive him. He now knew that she just pretended to be detached from the situation, so the deceit did not pass. Her heart was the traitor. Her heart beat really fast, and he suspected that her heart was beating for him. When she looked at him, at that moment, her eyes were cold.

"Ouch... So cruel." Kai sat with Bonnie on him, very quickly. She gasped when she felt his hands squeezing her butt cheeks and his crotch on hers. "I'll take care of you."

He gently put both hands to rock her cheeks and kiss her tenderly. It did not last. He knew she would not respond to the kiss anyway, but he just wanted to kiss her. Kai continued to be gentle by kissing her breasts, her neck, her shoulders and every inch of the area that was naked to him. It was hard to keep the pleasure she felt in check, but Bonnie managed it anyway. Except at a moment when all her defenses broke down, and she felt Kai spread her panties slit and rubb his cock her pussy lips.

"Geez! Move your hips. OH OH WOAH, just like that. It feels good." He moaned with pleasure. It was so good. He almost thought he could come just by the friction on the entry of her wet pussy. Bonnie kept turning her hips with her eyes closed. Kai's kisses were sweet but with so much fire inside. Bonnie lost herself in the moment and she began to stroke him back when suddenly the clasp of her bra gave way under his fingers. With her breasts exposed to him, Kai plunged his head to pinch and suck the brown nipples.

"Not that big uhn... I just like them like that. Are you getting used to this, Bonnie? It's fine. Just leave everything to me."

She wanted to shout him to stop talking and continue licking her titties like that. He was really talking too much, all the time, even in this kind of situation. At least he continued his worship for her breasts until he felt she was really wet. He gave her a quick kiss before taking his cock and sliding it carefully inside her. Then he stopped all movements. He almost froze. Kai swallowed hard, still looking deep in Bonnie's eyes. She frowned seeing him stop like that. She was almost... Worried about him.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Ahh... Geez."

Joshua was spying on them again. What a brat!

"What?"

"That was going so well." He sulked.

"What's wrong? I didn't say no. I'm fine with it."

"Ooh, you are? Kiss me back then."

"No."

He laughed,"You should wear my hoodie... You're sick. I'm not in the mood anymore." Bonnie let her mouth open in shock. She thought he didn't want to do it because she didn't kiss him in return, which she found ridiculous. She put her hands on her breasts to hide them and got down off him to sit on the bed. She hurriedly took the Blazers hoodie and wore it. "Bugs Bonnie? Are you mad, sweetheart?" She made a sarcastic laugh and then put on the hood of her hoodie on. She laid on the bed as far as she could from him. She turned her back and arranged the sheets around her. "Bonnie? Don't be mad. Tomorrow never dies." He laid behind her and hugged her from behind. "Are you frustrated?"

"Don't concern yourself with me."

"Why?" He pouted. She didn't answer."Why are you so silent? Bonnie? Geez, you're boring." He sniffed her hair, "Your hair smells good, miss brunette. We can talk. Let's talk. Let's have another kind of conversation to take away the awkwardness of the sexual frenzy that nearly swallowed us up. I have a question. What do you think about uhm dyeing your hair?"

"Shut up."

"What do you think about blonde? Blonde is a good colour."

"Shut up."

"Okay, maybe, you can make blond highlights. Just a few blond streaks here and there. It would be perfect. I'm just saying."

"I'm not blonde, and I'm not gonna be blonde again."

"Ok, do you know the tie and die thing?"

"It's tye and dye and I'm not gonna do that."

"Okaay if I become blonde, would you become blonde too."

Bonnie burst out laughing. "Why should you do that?"

"Because I like blondes."

"Why do you want me to be blonde so much?"

"Because... You're pretty, very powerful, very uhm..." He squeezed her tight, "You're brave and loyal toward people and yourself. If you were blonde, you will be just perfect for me." Bonnie licked her lips nervously. Her anger begin to calm down a little, "Plus you're a smart ass," he counted with his fingers, "a badass and you have a great ass. Vanilla and chocolate. Do you remember?"

"You're a dork."

"A dork who has made you smile more often than you did before. Now I have a random question to ask you."

"Nothing stupid, please."

"What kind of bookmark do you like to use?"

Bonnie signed before answering, "Anything that's in my hands."

"Sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunrise. A new day... A new beginning."

"What's your fave pastry?"

"I do not have a fave."

"Why the heck not?"

"I don't like sugar so much. I prefer pastries without."

"How can you be a human being and dislike sugar?"

"I don't know... My Grams used to cook pastries, so maybe it's because of that. I don't like them... Because they remind me Grams."

Kai felt by the tone of her voice that she was sad. He came near to her, turned her over and took her in his arms. She did not fight or move away. She let him do it. She did not want to admit it, but it was pleasant to have a little comfort. They stayed like that a moment without talking.

"Do you want me to pat your hair too?"

"No."

He looked at her and she looked at him too then he smiled, "Would you mind to kissing me now?"

"I don't want to."

"Ooh look at you, such a pretty liar."

"Don't."

"Boop!" He tapped the tip of her red nose, still smiling. She did what he didn't expect her to do. She touched him. She touched his cheek, with a pensive look. "You should carress me more. You're good at that."

"Why do you keep jerking me around?"

"Because I like jerking you around. That simple."

"I was... Unprepared for you to be like that with me."

"Hey, stop looking at me like that. That's really fucking cute."

"How did you get transformed?" She asked.

"Well, it's a good question. Uhn, it's a sad story."

"It's okay. I will wipe your tears."

He laughed, "You're funny. I can't cry, Bonnie. Crying is stupid anyway."

"Yes... You're right."

"Okay, about the story. Let's begin. After my mother died, I was like... Lost. I felt I was losing myself in something I didn't understand. I didn't talk much anymore. I didn't cry or smile or play. Before that, people thought I was weird. After that, people thought I was insane. In my way, I got revenge on all the children who didn't come to this birthday. It was so pleasant to see them suffer. I felt so relieved after making them suffer. I didn't hurt them directly. I made my own plan to make them suffer and watch them suffer from afar. When Joshua had heard about what I had done, he was really angry. He didn't like me so much before my mother died... I still don't know why. He hid his true face before people, but after my mother died, he didn't hide anymore. I know it's because of me that my mother died... She shared too much magic with me when she was pregnant, and she died because of that."

Bonnie felt a change in his voice. She straightened up to look him in the eyes. Kai caressed her back and then began to speak again. "Joshua sent me to a psychiatric asylum to be locked in. I had no source of magic. I was defenseless and without magic. I knew that Joshua was going to leave me there for my lifetime just to not see my face again. They put me in a special area where there were the most dangerous psychos according to them." Kai frowned, "These rejected people were my first friends... Anyway. One day they added this blonde girl in my area. She was an heretic too. We became friends. She changed me. Then I got out of this hell. I wanted to kill him but with the coven, he's too powerful for me. So I faked not being angry, and I came back to live with him in the same house. Geeez! I wanted to kill the man so badly. I still want to kill him. He thinks he's a big guru or something."

"He's not a guru, but he's powerful. He can do whatever he wants. If he wants to kill you, he will."

"I know. That's why I want to fulfill my contract with Joshua and have my immunity."

"I think I can..."

"What?"

"I can kill him."

"Then why don't you?"

"If I kill him then what? The Gemini coven will kill me, and the people I care for will suffer. I don't want that. I want to live, and I want my people to live too."

"Are you talking about your mother or? It seems there is an another person. Who is it?"

"Nobody..." She sat on the edge of the bed. She looked back at Kai who seemed to think deeply about who the person he didn't know about was. She knew he had done a lot of research about her and her past. He wouldn't know about her Grams if he hadn't. She hoped he didn't know about... Him. "What are you thinking about?"

"What am I thinking about?" He uttered. "By the way, have you a twitter account? My profile is cobrakai1972. Did you see my post?" She frowned at him. "What?"

"No Kai, I don't have one."

He grinned, "You're so boring. It's unbelievable. You should see what I tweeted about you." He chuckled at Bonnie's astonished look, "yup, I tweeted about you."

"What- never mind, I don't want to know."

"Okay." He stroked his chest as he yawned. Bonnie did not want to get caught in his game. She got up from the bed and dragged her feet to the small living room. She stood before the table in front of the fireplace and took a book from the pile on top. She started reading and stopped to look at the fire. Kai had been watching her all this time. He had to confess that she looked good in his sweatshirt, but she also seemed ridiculously small in it. Kai kept himself from laughing, but it was too hard. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and rolled her eyes at seeing him jerking again. He bit into a pillow to prevent Bonnie from hearing his sneer. It was really funny to see her like that.

"You're so childish."

"It's too late for this silly dispute, sweetheart." He purposely talked in a weird voice. He was making a rabbit mimic. "Your carrot is in my underpants, Bugs Bonnie." He laughed.

Bonnie was so pissed. Kai was openly making fun of her. He was going to pay for that.

"Phesmatos Incendia."

His precious TV caught fire in a blink of Bonnie's eyes. Kai gasped before speeding to extinguish the fire.

"My TV!" He moaned, waving the sheet to extinguish the big fire. He would use his magic, but he hadn't siphoned someone today. He had no magic at the moment. He had only his inhuman speed and his existential bloodiness. He wanted to cry. His precious TV was ruined now. "No. No. No. My TV. My TV!" Kai was trying to recall his TV to life, but nothing could be done. It was hopeless. The flames that Bonnie had created ruined it. He keep trying to extinguish the fire when it extinguished itself. Bonnie cleared her throat and smiled.

"Uhm, so what did you tweet about me?"

"You set my TV on fire!"

"What did you tweet about me?"

"You set my TV in fire!"

"You called me Bugs Bonnie."

"You set fire to my TV!" He walked dangerously towards her. "I liked this TV."

"I will buy you an another." She laughed.

"It seems you are too indebted to pay me anything." Her smile vanished. Now it was his turn to smile. "You're too broke for that. You don't have money. You barely can pay anything for yourself. How could you think you can buy me something? You have exactly $200 in your bank account. This TV was worth three months of your pay and I will not remind you how much your salary is. It's just ridiculously not enough. You obviously can buy me nothing. "

"You talk too much." She looked up defiantly.

"You don't talk enough." He retorted. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "You do not seem hurt by my words."

"Do I have to be hurt by your words?"

"Yeahhh."

"I'm not."

"You're bizarre."

"Maybe."

"So you want to know what I tweeted about you?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He took his phone and handed it to her. She took it, "Click here. And here. And here. Here, it's here. It what I tweeted about you." He said proudly. Bonnie didn't believe to her eyes. She even reread the tweet many times. "Kai & Bonnie for 10 days. Yesterday was our first time. Bonnie's pussy is too good to be true. She tasted the Cobra's tail and she liked it #Bennett witch in my bed #Haters gonna hate"

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it."

"Funny, right? I tweet some in the same style."

"You talked about our first time in your Twitter?!"

"Well, it's just a tweet. I just did it once. Since we did it once. What? Why you're looking at me like you want to put a TV on fire again?"

"You tweeted about our first time, Kai. It's... It's disrespectful."

"It's just a joke. It's funny. Don't you think it's funny? Uhm, you don't think it's funny."

"No, I don't. Who follows you?"

"Uhhh all the coven, why?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah... Uh I did something wrong. I'm feeling it." Bonnie threw him his phone in anger and passed by to walk towards the bathroom, "Are you mad at me? Bonnie? Hey!"

"I thought you were gentle with me because you respected me."

"I respect you. What-"

"You tweeted about our first time."

"It's just a tweet. Don't be that mad."

"Don't you care about me?"

"Uh I care about you but-"

"You shouldn't have tweeted this. It's disrespectful."

"I think you're overreacting here. It's nothing."

"It concerns me. It's not nothing."

"You do not find it funny? Not at all?"

Kai thought she would put his body in fire. She looksed really upset. Bonnie entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She shook her head as if to erase her thoughts of Kai. He was hopeless. She thought he had made fun of her from the beginning. That maybe he made fun of her with coven members or even with his siblings or worse with Joshua. She felt the little dignity she had evaporate. "How do he dare?"

"Bonnie?" Kai knocked on the door, "open the door. It's just a tweet." He knocked again without answer. He knew she was leaning on the door. He heard her breathe very close. He even felt her warm body through the wood. She still had a fever. "I'm not used to apologizing. Bonnie? C'mon, open the door. Okay. Alright. I'm sorry. Okay? Now, open the door. I'm sorry. What are you doing? Why you walking away the door? Bonnie? Don't leave me. WHAT-"

Bonnie opened abruptly the door. "Why did you say don't leave me?"

"You, uh, were walking away so I thought..."

"It's the bathroom. Where do you think I'm gonna go?"

"Uhm, yeah," he laughed, "I'm crazy, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Uh, are you still mad? Please don't be mad."

"Delete it." She said before slamming the door closed again. Within seconds, he did what she asked. He had deleted the tweet and the previous tweet he had made about her. If she had read them all, she would get even more angry. For him it was nothing serious. Everyone tweeted about sex. Right? Well, maybe not like that, but he thought it was funny. Obviously, it wasn't.

"Done."


	6. Day 4: Jealousy sucks

**I don't own TVD**

* * *

Kai stuck an ear on the door. He did not need to do that, but it was a pure reflex. Kai was just crazy. No need to explain. He heard Bonnie brush her teeth and wash her face. He heard everything she was doing. Then a long silence before she dragged her steps to the door. Again a long silence before she finally opened the door. She was still angry. He deeply inhaled the radiant smell of her magic. He felt his batteries being charged again, and he did not even need to touch her for that. She was a really powerful witch. At this moment he couldn't explain why he felt the urge to taste her blood. She was a temptation too hard to resist. Black veins appeared under his eyes, which also became black.

"Kai?"

"Could you let me taste your blood, just a sip. A big sip."

Bonnie put herself in a defensive position, "Mmm, you smell so good," he said in a scary voice. She was about to give him the worst migraine of his life when a noise distracted them. They both turned towards the origin of the noises. They did not even realize that they were just a few inches apart. Such proximity between them and they didn't notice it. They didn't step away. Even if they were so close.

"What's that?"

"My phone." Her phone vibrated in her bag. Bonnie ran to the little drawing-room to take it. She leaned forward to be at the level of the coffee table. Kai had a beautiful view on her ass. He tilted his head to one side and smiled. The bloodust went away just like that. Now he was getting excited. Bonnie Bennett has a beautiful ass. He could testify to it.

"Who's that?" He walked towards her.

She ignored him royally. He accelerated up to her to stand behind her. "That ass..."

Kai put his hands on her hips to trace the curve of her back with a finger. He was sucking the saliva between his teeth. She was a temptation. Bonnie let him touch her. She was finishing replying to her friend anyway. Plus, having sex is better than another fight. It's the purpose of all this. Having sex to let him impregnate her. She just wanted to finish responding to her friend Elena's message. Then let him do whatever he wanted to do. Behind her, Kai's penis grew big between her legs.

She smirked when she felt it. Maybe this night will be the good one. When she finished her reply to Elena, she put the phone on the table, bent her back and placed her elbows on the coffee table. She spread her thick thighs in a perfect V to show him everything of her ass.

"You want me to have my way with you, don't you?" Kai tore her panties in a quick motion and threw them on the floor. Bonnie gasped and then closed her eyes. Waiting for the sensation of his dick entering inside her. "You want me to impregnate you, don't you? You want me to pour my semen deep inside your pussy, don't you?" Kai sighed, "Geez, look at this pussy. It's so pink, and it's just belongs to me. Thank God." He knelt behind her. He admired every feature of her shaved pussy. He pulled her lips apart to get a better view of it. Bonnie always had her eyes closed. The feeling of embarrassment and shame began to be replaced by excitement.

"Wow, it's getting wet. Your juice just came out." He shouted with joy. Bonnie wanted to die of shame.

"Please... Just do it."

Kai introduced a finger in her and began to fuck her with his fingers. He smiled at Bonnie's moaning. She put a hand on her lips to stop the sounds escaping her.

"Arch you back more."

"Mfahh." It was so difficult not to make a sound with what he was doing to her. He kept rubbing her g-spot and of top of that he licked her from time to time. It was just too much.

"Do not hold back your voice. It's unacceptable."

"Damn it, just do it. Why don't you do it?" She felt frustrated. The situation was worse than embarrassing. It was hard not to roll her hips at his fingers penetrations. She felt tingling in her feet and her stomach was turning all over. She felt so embarrassed about what was going on. She was embarrassed by what he created in her. Why? Why he was so good at that? Why did she feel pleasure now? Why now? "Kai?"

The heretic began to eat her pussy as if it were the most delicate dish. Licking, sucking, and lapping all her juices. She grasped her hair in two tight grips. Bonnie was shutting her eyes so tight, still with a hand on her lips so as not to scream. She knew she would soon feel the blood in her mouth because she was biting her lower lip too hard. Kai continued to give her the best cunnilingus she had ever had. Her legs began to tremble. She felt funny. She was not going to last long before she exploded.

"KAI!"

"Mmmm. Salty!"

"Oh My- KAI."

"Mmmm. Yummy!"

Her eyes rolled back when she reached her climax. An orgasm so lightning that she collapsed on the coffee table. Kai continued to lick her pussy as she continued to come into his mouth. He swallowed everything. His fast suction would eventually drain any life outta anybody. He didn't joke. He was pretty good at that. The climax was so incredible. She let herself be wrapped by it, quickly get carried away by it. Bonnie let herself go to the desperate need of her body, to release all the strain stored. Bonnie moaned again and again. Then felt tired from moaning so much. Her roar of pleasure became a meow of supplication, but Kai did not stop licking her.

"Kai... Please-stop- already," she said, out of breath.

Kai raised his head off her pussy and licked his lips. "Did you say something?"

She turned her head to see him. Kai took her breath away. The embarrassment returned quickly. She understood from what Kai's face looked like that her sex was very wet. Kai's whole face was wet. Shiny and moist. She could see the slickness covering the area around his lips, like a milk mustache. And his blissful smile made it even worse.

"Hey you, did you enjoy? No? Bonnie? Did you enjoy? I ate it, right?

"I want you to disappear right now. Please, disappear."

"What?" He was surprised, and she found him the cutiest. She hated the fact she found him cute. She hated that. Bonnie stood up and tried to keep her balance despite her trembling legs."WOW, slow down. You still have fever."

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't know," he smiled then got up to be right in front of her.

"You- you did- with your tongue- Why did you do this?"

"Because pussy is good." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. Kai chuckled and tried to kiss her, but Bonnie grimaced in disgust before backing away. "C'mon Bonnie, I deserve a kiss after that."

"Go clean your face first."

"It's your own juice. You should taste it. It tastes salty and yummy."

"Don't come near me! Your face is all moist."

"A kiss, just a kiss!"

"Yurgh!" Bonnie fled to hide in the shower before he succeed to kiss her. Kai did not stop laughing. He did not know if he would one day see Bonnie flee in front of him, yet she had just fled and for a very special reason. It was very funny.

He went to the bathroom down the stairs to wash his face. It's true that his face was a brilliant mess of juice, but it did not bother him at all. Her juice was like food for him. He had managed to make her enjoy it and wanted to applaud himself for this feat.

When Bonnie reappeared from the bathroom, freshly cleansed, Kai was already in bed and had turned off the lights. He was laying on his back and caressed his chest with a smirk on his lips. He was watching her come to bed and laughed at the redness of her face. "Bonnie! You have an erotic look on your face right now. It suits you well," he shouted with enthusiasm.

She plunged under the sheets, wrapped herself and laid at the end of the bed, as far away as possible from him.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure your pussy likes me now. You know what they say. The first impression is not always good. Your pussy did tremble like that when we had sex. But now I'm sure. Your pussy will be more friendly with me and tremble like that the next time we have sex." He giggled while Bonnie put the pillows on her ears so she would not listen to him. "We took a new step, Bonnie. We did it because of my gifted fingers. I'm so proud of myself. You know I ate your pussy. It's something important and most of all, you came all over my splendid face. I mean, You came and I-SLURPPP. "

"PLEEEASE, STOP TALKING."

"And it was overflowing and overflowing and overflowing."

"Okay, Kai. You win. Now let me sleep."

Kai burst into a wild laugh before pulling her into his arms. He threw down all the pillows she used to not listen to him and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on the pillow just behind hers. His mouth was close to her ear. She felt the hot breath of his inhumanly slow breathing.

"Kai... Get away."

"Nope." He retorted, already knowing that the silent witch did not like this kind of proximity but he was going to do it whether she wished it or not. It was for her good. "Your temperature is still high. Your body is hot and my body is cold. You need me. If your fever don't calm now, you may be even more sick when you wake up. I will take you to the hospital if you fight. " Bonnie did not want to fight even if he was hugging her so tight she couldn't move an each. She was too tired to fight anyway. The sleep called her. It didn't take time before she fall asleep deep in Kai's cold arms. "Nitey-Nite, Bonnie."

"Night... Kai." She responded in her sleep.

* * *

Kai woke up when Bonnie began to whisper words in her sleep in the middle of the night. She was moving in her sleep, trying get out of his hug. She looked to be in deep pain and keep uttering things. Kai's senses were on alert. She had a nightmare. A rather bad nightmare of what he could see. She moved her head in all directions. Turning and turning in the sheets. Again and again.

"Bonnie wake up!"

"No... Not my babies... Not my babies... Please... I beg you... Please stop... Please stop."

Kai frowned, "What the heck? Wake up! Wake up!" He shook her to wake her, but she continued to utter the same supplications concerning babies. The chimney gushed into a huge fire. He opened his eyes wide and shook her more violently. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN EVERYTHING."

Bonnie woke up with a sweaty face and completely disoriented.

"Bonnie? Calm down. It was just a nightmare. You had a nightmare. Don't be afraid. It's okay now."

"My babies..."

"Your-"

"Don't let him do that. Kai, please- I can't- I can't."

"Bonnie? Look at me. The nightmare is over. You're in reality. Nothing will happen to you. Come back to me..."

She coughed several times and swallowed hard. She was still disoriented. Lost between the horrible images of her nightmare and the present moment. She was so scared that it was a vision of the future. What was going on was horrible. What they were doing to her babies was horrible. She would not be able to bear it if it really happened. Tears began to shine on her eyelashes. It was not the first time she had such a powerful nightmare, but she had never dreamed of babies before. Panicked, Bonnie suddenly felt Kai's arms around her. He drew her into a tight embrace and Bonnie felt reassured and appeased. She put her nose on his shoulder and inhaled deeply his good body smell. His embrace calmed her. She didn't feel desoriented anymore. Because of him, she knew she was in the reality. She needed time to take her breath and breath slowly. Kai didn't talk. He just waited her to calm down.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"I hope it will not happen... I can't stand it. I can't stand these kind of things."

"What did you see? Was it a premonition?"

Bonnie thrust her nails into Kai's skin and shook her head vigorously.

"It doesn't have to be. It doesn't have to be. It doesn't have to be."

"Okay okay, forget about it. It was just a nightmare. Forget about it. Nothing wrong will happen to you."

"Not me... My babies."

Kai pushed Bonnie out of their embrace, "WHAAAT? You're pregnant and you did not tell me?"

"Uh, no. I-"

"How could you not tell me? You wanted to keep this secret for you, didn't you?"

"KAI! KAI! I'm not pregnant."

"You aren't pregnant?"

She chuckled,"I mean I don't know yet."

"So you're pregnant or not. I'm freaking out right now."

"We did it just yesterday. It's too soon to know about it."

"So you're not pregnant?" If she has to name what Kai was doing, she would say he was in the cutiest panic mode she ever seen. He was pretty adorable when he wanted to be.

"No, I mean maybe. I don't know yet, Kai," she laughed, "it does not work that fast."

"Jeez! I just saw all my bloody vampire life scroll in front of my eyes. It was scary. And then I saw myself with two crying babies, and it was scariest. I was already seeing myself buying diapers and filing bottles with some kind of nutritional milk. Jeez! That was scary." He sighed in relief.

"But you know I have to... Get pregnant, right?"

"YOU HAVE TO-WHAT?"

He shouted and then shut up when she began to laugh. Bonnie laughed so loudly than she clutched her stomach. Kai smiled and scratched his head at his own stupidity. Obviously, she had to get pregnant. That was the reason why they were gathered together in the first place. He laughed too. The two laughed like children. Bonnie even patted his right arm as they both laughed. Kai found Bonnie's laughter melodious, and Bonnie found Kai's laughing enthusiastic. After this wild laugh, they both calmed down and looked into each other's eyes.

Kai took her left hand and interlaced their fingers. He swallowed hard, hypnotized by the perfection of her lips.

"I will protect them, our babies, Bonnie. Nobody will make them live what I did. I'm not that monster," he said sincerely.

"I ..." She did not know what to say.

She could not tell him that she plans to give them up to Joshua and the coven. She could not tell him that she was not going to stay here, that she was going to leave after the birth of the babies and never come back for them or him. It was her plan from the beginning. She planned to abandon them to Joshua and go somewhere to try to live her life peacefully away from the coven and Hunter things. She did not want to live this life with Joshua, and she could not bear to stay long with the babies at the risk of not being able to leave them. There was no way that the Coven would let her flee with the future leaders of the clan. They would pursue her and the babies wherever they go. She would eventually die by saving them.

"I... Don't want to die."

Kai giggled, "You will not. You're too strong to die."

What made him think she was so strong? She did not know. He saw her as a power of nature, which was flattering, but why was he thinking that of her? He did not underestimate her as she thought he would but overestimated her. He respected her. He showed her a different face than he showed to other people. He was gentle, pleasant and caring in his own way. Looking deep in his blue eyes, being stroked by his gentle touch, she wondered why... Why he was doing that to her? Then she felt something inside her push her to do something. She wanted to do it. She wanted to kiss him.

Bonnie did it. She kissed him as quickly as possible. A kiss that was as fast as sudden. Kai was so surprised by the speed of the kiss that he would swear that she used some vampire speed to kiss him. After the kiss, she was motionless. She seemed ashamed and didn't want to move at all. He was gentle when he laid a hand on her cheek and traced the magnificent lines of her heart-shaped lips with his thumb. He leaned over to kiss her but stopped on the way.

"Would you..."

She nodded and made the rest of the way to his lips and their lips met.

In the privacy of their room, they shared their first real kiss. Bonnie was afraid of what was going to happen, but she wanted it. She wanted this kiss. There was nothing wrong with kissing. It was just a kiss anyway. Just a kiss, she thought. With this thought, she no longer restrained herself. She let herself go without thinking, cradled in the arms of Kai. The two felt like nothing existed apart from them. They felt strong. They felt like nothing could break that moment. Kai was experiencing her caresses for the first time, and Bonnie was enjoying his kiss for the first time. Her soft hands slid down his arms, his shoulders and his back. Bonnie enjoyed that.

Kai's hands were now under her sweatshirt. Caressing her small tits he liked so much. He liked the chills he created in her. He liked to hear her heart's beats accelerate every time he touched her. He just liked everything they did to each other at that moment. They were lying on the bed, touching each other, embracing each other. Both enjoyed this moment.

Bonnie was convinced that it was nothing. That it was just to thank him for being gentle with her since the first day. Kai had given her so much comfort and affection that Bonnie was lost in her memories and present moment. She felt so at ease that she felt lost in something she burried a long time ago.

One person had managed to make her so comfortable, to put her in such a state of peace that she found herself disarmed and was pleased to be so. She kissed Kai, but she felt so good that she forgot it was Kai. She was no longer in this room. She was no longer with him. She was in someone else's arms, and she felt so good. They were finally together and she was so happy.

"Stefan..." She whispered into the kiss.

"Who?" Kai broke the kiss. Bonnie froze and blinked quickly, nervously swallowing her saliva. "Who is Stefan?" Kai asked very slowly, but in his eyes, she could see he was angry. "Bonnie!?" He grunted. She stepped away from him, "Bonnie!?" She didn't respond and got up quickly from the bed and was about to walk out of the room when Kai vamped after her and grabbed her wrist. "Who is Stefan?" When she kept her silence, he twisted her wrist.

"AAAH, STOP! IT HURTS."

"Who is Stefan?"

"Nobody."

Kai let go of her wrist and she moaned in pain. She tried to leave, but he was blocking the passage,"who is Stefan?"

"Bonnie... Tell me who is Stefan. NOW."

"That doesn't concern you."

"You're testing me, Bonnie Bennett. I swear it'll be bloody soon if you do not answer me."

"I said it's nobody."

"I want to know who is the person you thought of when I had my tongue deep in your throat. Tell me who this guy is. I suggest you to answer me quickly, Bonnie. I will not hold myself accountable if you don't."

"Why do you want to know everything about me? Why are you even bothering to know who is he? What's your plan? Why is this? It's all your fault if I said his name. It's all your fault."

"You aren't answering my question."

"I'm not obliged to."

"Tell me who Stefan is."

"You have no right over me. I will not answer to that."

"IF IT WAS MY BASTARD OF A FATHER, YOU WOULD ANSWER TO HIM. WHY DO YOU NOT ANSWER TO ME?"

"You're nothing to me. I do not have to answer you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"I said you're lying. I will not share you with anyone."

"I'M NOT YOUR DOLL." The fire in the fireplace burned strongly.

"You're not my doll... But you're mine."

"WHAT?" The fire in the fireplace was getting so strong that it ignited the carpet and threatened to burn the furniture. This part of the room was burning but neither cared.

Kai smiled and laughed madly, "You are in the snake trap, Bonnie. The snake will kill you before you cheat on him."

"You're as insane as your father."

"Who is Stefan!?" Bonnie ignored his question and tried to get him away from her path, but he didn't want to let her pass. Then she slapped him on the left cheek. Kai licked his split lip without blinking, "Have you finish your little scene? Because you're not gonna pass before telling me who the fuck Stefan is."

"You're paranoid. Let me pass."

"WHO IS STEFAN?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU. I DON'T WANT TO TELL ANYONE. LEAVE ME ALONE." She cried with tears in her eyes.

The fire extinguished in a sound of 'voup' that plunged into the dark. Only the sound of Bonnie's crying sounded. The fire of the chimney began to burn gently. The flames crackle, bringing some light into the room.

Bonnie looked up at Kai, and she felt it. The pain. A real pain. She felt a sharp pain in her belly. She kept looking at him in the eyes while he stabbed her with a kitchen knife. The blood stained the sweatshirt of Kai's hoodie she was wearing. The taste of blood invaded her mouth and her nostrils. Her body trembled furiously at the burning pain. She had been through bad things in her life, but nothing prepared her to feel that kind of physical pain. She felt so hurt that she could throw up. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

"It is cruel to let me hope that I could have your heart when your heart is already taken." Kai pulled out the knife and stabbed her again without any remorse. Bonnie was still in shock as she watched the blade of the knife plunge inside her belly. She cried. The pain was horrible. She didn't feel her legs anymore. She was about to fall when Kai took her by the arms, pulled out the blade off her belly and stabbed her again. Bonnie collapsed on the floor.

Her skin was turning very pale. She was losing a lot of blood. The blood was running down the floor. It took all her strength to take the knife out and remove it from her belly. She spat blood when she succeeded. Her head tapped the ground when she collapsed. Kai crouched beside her.

"Sooo, before you die, who is Stefan?"

"Burn in hell."

"Who is Stefan?"

"Burn-in-hell." She said before closing her eyes.

"I didn't want to kill you Bonnie, but you pissed me off. Throwing my good side in the face like it was nothing. I'm a sociopath. Damn it, don't you think it's difficult for me? I want to hurt you all the time, but I also want to give you all my kindness. Why don't you see all the effort I make for you, Bonnie? Why don't you recognize me? How dare you say another man's name when I'm so kind with you? Uh, Bonnie? WOW! WOW! BONNIE?" She didn't move, and her heart didn't beat anymore. He hurried to bite into his wrist and make her drink his blood. "Bonnie? C'mon, drink it. DRINK IT"

* * *

Luke was quietly sleeping in his bed when Kai landed in his room. The vampire was supposed to be as quiet as a shadow, but Kai made so much noises that Luke woke up with a start, wondering where the noise came from. After bliking many times, Luke finally recognize Kai in the dark. The shadow of Kai was in front of the door. He was breathing abnormally quickly and uttering things. Luke hurried to turn on the light.

"What the hell Kai?! It's-" Luke looked at his alarm clock and signed audibly, "it's the middle of the night, Kai. What the hell?"

"She gonna be mad. She gonna be very mad." Kai sat on the bed next to Luke and scratched his head.

Luke sighed audibly again and sat down on the bed like Kai did. Now Luke could see the state in which his brother was. Kai's pyjamas was covered in blood. "What the hell did you do? Who did you kill?!"

"Why do you think I killed someone?"

"Did you look at yourself in a mirror? You're covered in blood. Who is the poor soul you took? Do not tell me you killed someone of the coven again because Joshua will not let this happen a third time."

"Alright. Suppose that I have done something bad to someone, do you think she will forgive me even though what I did was very, very bad and I hurt her very, very badly? Nothing is unforgivable. I mean she can be so rancorous."

"Who are you talking about? Look, I was sleeping. Why are you always disturbing me at night?" Luke complained. He arranged his messy blond hair and rubbed his sleepy face. "Let me sleep. You'll tell me about this tomorrow. Please, Kai, go sleep. You will tell me about it tomorrow, okay?"

"I stabbed Bonnie." Luke froze. Maybe ten or twenty minutes passed and Luke was still frozen. Kai would laugh if it was another situation, but this one was too bad to laugh about.

"You... stabbed Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?" Kai nodded, "Bonnie Bennett like the wife of Joshua?" Kai nodded, "Bonnie Bennett like the witch who lives here?" Kai nodded, "Bonnie Bennett that you had to knock up." Kai nodded, "Bonnie Bennett... Bonnie- Bennett! You stabbed Bonnie? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Geez! It took a lot of time for you to assimilate the information."

Luke laughed a little as if Kai had just made a joke but stopped laughing at seeing his serious look, "No... you're kidding, right? It's not possible, right? you can not do that, RIGHT?"

"Do you think she will forgive me? She kissed me. I didn't know why, but I got jealous of this guy. And she kept refusing to answer a single question. She was provoking me. She must know I'm a little crazy. She just had to answer to my question and everything would be fine. We would have continued kissing and maybe I would give her an another head and everything would be perfect. But no. No. In Kai's life there must always be drama. Who is this Steven anyway? I want to kill him."

"Who is Steven?" Luke frowned.

"I don't know, Brittany."

"Okay. First of all, is she alive?"

"She's Joshua's Wife. I'm not suicidal. Of course she's still alive."

"I don't understand what your mouth is throwing to me! You lost me. And stop calling me Brittany. It's embarrassing."

"Okaay."

"What happened to Bonnie Bennett?"

"We were kissing. Our real first kiss. It was romantic. I could hear the pigeons sing."

"Pigeons don't sing."

"Annnnd then she said an another man's name. Annnnd it pissed me off. I asked her who is he, but she didn't want to answer me so uhm I don't know. There was this kitchen knife I used to cut some marshmallows before and my hand just reached for it." Luke signed in annoyance, "I stabbed her, but she didn't die. Fortunately, my blood is tasty. She healed very quickly. After that, I gave her a bath to clean up the blood and put her to bed."

"She's alive then?"

"Yeah, of course. I said I don't kill her."

"But you stabbed her. You don't know that when you stabb someone, the purpose is to kill? Where is your logic? How could you do that? Why?"

"Because of Stefan."

"Stefan? But you said Steven a second ago."

"Is there a difference between Stefan and Steven?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Have you graduated with an unknown differentiation in spelling names degree? Don't bother me. I'm in trouble. I'm in a bad mood right now. Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Really?" Luke rolled his eyes. He felt like he was very unlucky in life. Like Heaven didn't really like him. In addition to the fact that he even didn't know his own mother because she died giving him birth, he was also Kai's brother and his only confidant. Luke could write an entire library of the foolish adventures of Kai Parker. His brother's perpetual mistakes did not even surprise him. Kai was a fool. "I don't know how you could be any more egocentric than right now. You think she will forgive you?"

"Be honest, what are my chances?"

"In percentage?"

"Yeah."

"ZERO PERCENT."

"Not even ten?"

"ZERO."

"It's Steven's fault. I want to kill him."

"Stefan."

"Geez, Luke! Stop bother me with the ridiculous spelling of this ridiculous name. Do you know who this guy is or what?"

"I know who Stefan is."

Kai's eyes widened, "You know who this guy is?"

"Yeah, pretty well."

"Oh my God! Who is he? Hurry up! Tell me. Is she cheating on me? I mean, on Joshua?"

"I doubt she can sheat on Joshua with Stefan."

"Because of what? Is it the fairy of cheating who is telling you that she can't? Do you still talk with your pink teddy pony?"

"Stefan is a Vampire who had bad tendencies of killing. He's known as the Ripper of Monterey. Because of that, the coven wanted to lock him up, but he disappeared and the coven couldn't find him. Before him, the coven had locked up his mother who had the same killing tendency. She is still in a prison at the current moment. Two years ago, he showed up in our radar and became the ripper again. He killed hundreds of people in a small town in Virginia... Uhm, in Mystic Falls. He could not control his bloodlust. As a punishment for his crimes, the Gemini Coven trapped him in a Prison World like his mother. It's impossible for her to see him. She can't cheat. I mean, not with him."

Kai nodded, "His tendencies of killing are bad?"

"Stefan is a sadist. He is known to rip his victims to pieces when killing them."

"I'm more jealous than ever now. He's even more of a monster than me. I'm jealous. "

"Why would you even be jealous of Stefan Salvatore?"

"Salvatore? It sounds Italian. Geez! Why would Bonnie date an Italian sadist ripper? This is beyond my comprehension. "

"So the reason why you stabbed her is because you thought she was cheating?"

"Yeah, it's a good reason to stabb someone."

"You're a lawyer. You should not say that."

"Sue me."

"She's not even your girlfriend!" Kai made a face. Luke knew this face. Luke made a grimace and sighed. "Please don't tell me you like her."

"Maybe I can buy her some flowers. Every girl likes flowers, right?"

"Please don't tell me you like her. Please."

"What kind of flowers could I buy for her?"

"YOU CAN NOT DO THAT."

"Geez, don't yell! It's the middle of the night."

"She's Joshua's wife! Complete the deal, make her pregnant, and do not stab her again. Do that, and everything will be like nothing happened."

"You said I have zero percent of a chance that she could forgive me. I think you exaggerate a bit."

"YOU STABBED HER."

"I'm gonna buy her flowers. Geez! Do I have to learn the meaning of flowers? Is there a flower type that represents forgiveness?"

"You're asking me if she could forgive you for opening her wounds from the past by talking about her vampire boyfriend trapped in the worst place the Gemini Coven was able to create and then stabbed her, left her empty of blood on the floor until she was about to die before bringing her back to life by giving her your blood to heal the injury you cause to her? After that give her a bath while she was still unconscious like a rag doll and naked in your arms for the purpose of cleaning the blood she lost because of you off her body? "

"She will not forgive me, huh?"

"Duh, NO."

"I think I have jealousy issues."

"No kidding."


	7. Day 6: Curiosity killed the cat

**JustStockton: I don't know if you have watched TVD, but Bonkai didn't come in a calm path. In the show, Kai tortured Bonnie and she also stabbed him because of that. He did a lot of bad things to her to the point that she hated him deeply. After a lot of events, he felt guilty and went to ask for her forgiveness. This part... OMG! I was litteraly crying BONKAI! when I watched it. I'm sorry you didn't like my previous chap. Feel free not to read. It's understandable. Uhm, by the way, no, she wasn't pregnant at this time. Thank you for your review.**

 **ShannonFin= God bless your wonderful soul, thank you so much.** **Kai stopped age at 27 yo so he is 27 yo. Xoxo**

 **About Stefan... Let me tell you, he will be a bit different of the one of the show. He will not be ooc I hope but yeah the Ripper of Monterey is a sadist here... To be continued.**

 **I adapted this fic with the end of TVD, so there will be stuff about it.**

 **Enjoy the chap :p**

* * *

Kai knew he had screwed up this time. He knew that it was his fault and had let himself be carried away by his vile impulses without listening to the voice of reason. Luke kept reminding him how bad what he did to Bonnie was, and how she wasn't obliged to forgive him. Even though, he did it, had stabbed her, he wanted her to understand that he was just jealous. He couldn't go apologize this night or even go sleep with her. She would kill him for sure. So, he stayed with Luke all night. Talking about some things and others until Luke literally fell asleep. Kai could not sleep that night. He only thought of the witch who slept in the other side of the villa.

He wondered how she would react now that she had seen this facet of him. He knew Bonnie was the kind of woman who has a great sense of forgiveness. Only this kind of woman could date a man like Stefan Salvatore, the Ripper of Monterey. If she could forgive Stefan, then she could forgive him, and they could continue where they had stopped.

Knowing already that there was not another man who waited for her was liberating. Stefan was trapped in a prison world with no possibility of escape. It saved him the job of going to kill him. He still wondered if they had broke up before he was trapped there. He hoped so. That way she wouldn't have feelings for him. That way Salvatore would be just her ex and that's all. Nothing to worry over. Kai was not the kind to share a woman's heart. He wanted to be the only one she thought of. He would have killed Stefan if he was free to come take Bonnie away.

True, there was Joshua in the image. Joshua was not really a rival for Kai. He was going to settle his case after, when the time came. He did not care about Joshua. Seeing how he treated the young witch, there was no way she would fall in love with him. She might fall in love with Kai. He wanted that. He wanted her to be his. He could not explain it. He just wanted Bonnie to be his.

* * *

Among the rows of bookshelves, Bonnie arranged books in alphabetical order. She was on a small ladder to be able to reach the high rows and arranged the books carefully. For her, it was a day like any other at work. Even though the memories of what had happened the day before yesterday popped in every second to her head. She had a headache because of thinking too much about the subject, so she did not want to think about it. She tried not to think about it,but it was too hard.

In the following two days, Kai gave her some space. Kai had not shown up, and it was perfect. He didn't come to sleep with her in those two days. No text messages, No call. Nothing. She liked that. It was perfect. Even though in those rare moments she wondered where he was, she did not want to see him, feel him or talk to him. She just wanted him to disappear of her thoughts. She knew she had to get pregnant, but Bonnie really didn't want to see Kai. There was a limit to what coerced things she could do.

In the library she did not want to be that girl who was forced into a marriage to pay her mother's debts and must get pregnant with twins who might become the leaders of a magical sect. She wanted just to be Bonnie, a book-loving worker who just got her librarian certification, was just hired to be a librarian at a large university library, and was waiting an opportunity for the job of her dreams. Bonnie was passionate about reading and literature. Reading hundreds year old grimoires at the age of 6 has created her passion for reading, she liked reading. She liked increasing her magic. She liked everything about it. Trough her passion she learned to use the 'expression' and become more powerful. Books were her power. She felt good being among them. She just wanted to be a normal girl. Not the other. She needed a break of all this.

The chime on her desk struck. Surely someone who wanted to borrow or give back a book. Bonnie went down the ladder. Being careful not to fall. Then she smoothed the folds of her tight sweater dress and walked proudly through the rows of the library. Some students looked at her ass when she walked. It didn't bother her.

"A delivery for Bonnie Bennett!" A man in UPS outfit said.

She sighed annoyedly, "It's me. I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Here, it's for you. Could you sign this please?"

"Yes." Bonnie signed the recommended form and took the enormous bouquet of flowers that the delivery man handed her.

"Thanks. Have a good day."

"Thank you." Bonnie put the bouquet on her desk and took the card inside to read what was written. There was a brown rabbit badly drawn on it.

 _Forgive me._

 _Xoxo_

 _"_ Jerk!"

She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin. Bonnie was getting annoyed. Since that day, he had not stopped sending her flowers of all kinds: roses, tulips, orchids, freesia, azalea and even camellias. Since yesterday, she has not stopped putting them in the trash. A brief look in the trash bin under her desk, and she saw it full with the previous bouquet of flowers received. Bonnie decided to go and empty it in the garbage bin. She did not want to face this bullshit the rest of the day.

Ten minutes later, she was outside the library, behind the building where the garbage bins were. She threw all the bouquets carelessly into one of the open strands and wiped her hands before going back to the building. The noises of her heels echoed on the gravel path that led to the entrance to the library. She was careful not to slip. The snowfall was not as strong as it had been two days ago, but it was snowing notwithstanding. The white snow covered the ground and everyone was in winter clothes. It was the winter season, so it was cold outside. At least today the sun shone through the clouds, and there was no icy wind. Just the cold winter.

In two days, she doesn't feel sick anymore. Even her back pain disappeared. The Kai's blood had cured her of the pangs of the flu that circulated these times as well as the fever. In fact, she felt healthy, at the top of her shape. That was at least a good thing to get out of what he did.

"Bugs Bonnie..." She stopped walking."Bonnie..." Kai said slowly, and she began to walk again. "Please! Bonnie, just listen to me. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I searched the right way to tell you that face to face, but I couldn't find another way than tell you I'm sorry." Bonnie didn't stop walking while Kai talked while following her. "BONNIE!" Kai shouted her name very loud. So loud that people around turned to look what's going on. "Please..." She stopped, but didn't turn back. "Okay. I get it. You're mad because I stabbed you three times, but when we think about it, it's a proof that our relationship is getting stronger than ever. It's just a fight. We can go through one fight. Don't you think?"

Bonnie turned quickly, and she opened her mouth to say something before closing it. She was at a loss of words. She did not know what to say or where to start. Kai was kind of special. Saying such a nonsense to her. Asking for her forgiveness. Yet he seemed very sincere. Bonnie frowned. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"Bonnie... I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The jaw of Kai clenched. He swallowed his saliva hard. She knew it because she could see the movement of his adam's apple, and his eyes... They were full of regret. She almost fell for them, but she remembered what she had been through in the past. How she had suffered because of the craziness of a vampire. Bonnie did not want to commit the same errors as before. She learned hard that no one could go against nature. Kai was a vampire, and she was a witch. She had nothing to do with him. He was a murderer, and there was nothing to add. There was no relationship to talk about. Bonnie turned heels and started walking away from him without a word.

"Wait- Wait-" He grabbed her hand, and his hand caught instantly fire. "Damn it! Why- I just want to apologize." He extinguished the fire on his jeans. His leather gloves were ruined. He looked from left to right, to see if anyone had noticed, but no one had payed attention. Maybe they thought they were a couple who were having an argument in the snow. When he finished with the fire, he saw Bonnie walking and disappearing in the library building. He followed her quickly. Bonnie passed behind her desk, rummaged something in her lockers and pulled it out from there along with her handbag. She took her coat, her hat and her woolen gloves and walked around the office.

"Where are you going? Bonnie?"

She stopped to take her phone which was vibrating in her bag. She stayed like that a little while, standing before the office and she was tapping some messages on her phone. She ignored Kai who stood next to her.

"It must be your lunch break. Uh, let's have a meal together. I will eat whatever you want to eat. Just tell me what you want. I'm parked just-" She kept ignoring him while she finished texting and disappeared into the rows of books. "Nearby. Geez! This shit is not easy at all. But you don't know me, Bugs Bonnie. I will wait for you until-"

"Hi, mister," A pretty blonde with brown eyes said.

"Wow. Hey, you." Kai proudly re-arranged his expensive long coat. The blonde student was not so bad. She looked young, maybe around 20. She was very pretty and had a big boobs that she enhanced with a neckline despite the cold.

"Are you searching something? I'm a student here. I'm Mindy. I never see around before. Can I help you? Just ask me what you need... I'm sure I can help with something."

When Kai laughed, she laughed too. She didn't understand yet that the only reason he laughed was because she was flattering his big ego. Mindy couldn't help it. Kai is a handsome man, very good-looking and besides being young and handsome, he was rich. Mindy could tell his coat, tux and shoes could easily more than 20.000$. Kai was definitely her type. Even if she was blonde and petite, he wasn't interested in Mindy at all.

"I have high expectations. I'm not sure you could help."

"I can try. You can teach me." She flirted and Kai giggled.

"I'm not good at teaching."

She took a step, "So we could learn together."

"The girls nowadays! I swear I miss the old times."

Mindy was too young and impetuous for him. She had a nice cleavage though.

"What's your name?"

"Bye Mindy." Bonnie passed near to them.

"Oh! Hey, bye, Miss Bennett." The girl said. Kai hastened to catch up with Bonnie. The idiot had not even seen Bonnie coming out of the library. Mindy's big boobs were very attractive. He couldn't help.

"Bonnie, Wait wait. Don't be jealous. I didn't Look at her boobs. Well, uhm, just a few seconds, but I like yours far better. Bonnie? Wait- wait." The witch walked as if she were going to war, but she was only going to have a lunch. "Urgh! C'mon Bonnie, wait a minute. We can go eat together. I know a good Italian restaurant. Oops, not an Italian. Forget the Italian. Let's eat in a Japanese one. Do you like sushi? Sashimi? Dashiki? Bonnie could you stop a minute. "

"WHAT?"

"Do not be so aggressive." He raised his hands to prove he had nothing on him. "I came here to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I was very jealous and upset and all my feelings mixed up." Bonnie was beginning to lose patience, "Okay. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know I crossed the line, but I'm really sorry." She stayed silent. "I'm sorry... But you're very pretty." Kai said softly, "I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry about that. Don't you want to talk? You do not want to talk... Obviously."

"I give you two choices: leave or die. I can make both to happen."

"C'mon..."

Bonnie was angry. Really angry. But seeing Kai feeling guilty in this way was absolutely adorable. She was fighting against herself not to forgive him right now.

"Last night, I felt so pathetic, and pathetic, and pathetic. What we started... I want to keep doing it. Do you remember the kiss? How it was? I want it to happen again."

"HEY, BONNIE!?" Someone called her, and she turned to see her long-time friend on the other side of the road. They used to have lunch together because the Oregon Health and Science University was not far. Elena, the med student, made her a great sign from a distance. "THIS GUY IS HANDSOME! DO NOT MAKE HIM RUN AWAY."

"I'M COMING." Bonnie shouted back to Elena with a forced smile on her lips before resuming her poker face and turning to Kai.

"You have a friend, and I didn't know. What am saying! Of course I know you have a best friend named Elena. The same best friends you never present to me. At least she's not blind. She can recognise a handsome man when she sees one. What a beautiful brunette you-"

"Enough."

"Okay... By the way did you miss me?"

Bonnie frowned, "Why-"

"Because I missed you... A lot."

"I have to go."

"What do I have to do if I have to see you?"

"I don't want you near me, Kai."

"C'mon, Bonnie, don't be so cruel."

"You think I'm cruel while you're the one who stabbed me?"

"I said I'm sorry..."

Bonnie had heard enough. She turned her heels to leave, but Kai grabbed her hand to hold her back.

"You can burn my hand again if you want, but I want you to forgive me. Listen, I wanted to tell you something." He approached her, close enough so their faces were a few inches apart. "I kinda... I kinda like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah... I really do. You, do you like me?"

"It's just been six days since we started to really know each other, and you want to make me believe that you like me? Don't bullshit me. I'm not naive."

"I like you. I really do. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you stabbed me, Kai. Don't you realize that you almost kill me? How could you even think I can forgive you? How could you be so... Argh!"

"Sorry... I never felt this before."

"That's not a reason to hurt me."

"I said I'm sorry. "

"It's not enough for me to forgive you."

"That's how it works for you? I'm the only one who has tried to create something between us, but you keep pushing me away. Yeah, I stabbed you. Yeah, it was stupid. And yeah, I'm sorry that I hurt you. But for God's sake, stop acting like a robot. We shared a lot of things together. Even a sociopath can see there is something between you and me. Why don't you see the same? Why are making things so... HARD! FUCK, I'M TIRED."

Kai grabbed her wrist. It reminded her of what happened before he stabbed her. Bonnie did not know what he did to her had traumatized her. She couldn't believe she could be traumatized by that, but she was terrified before Kai's mood swing.

"You are a fucking hypocritical. You keep your silence just to use people as you want. You're hypocritical, and I hate people like you. Admitt it, you're mad at me because I remind you your precious Stefan." He spat with venom.

"Take your hand off me," she said with a trembling voice. Kai was surprised to hear her voice trembling. He looked at her wrist in his hand and let her go as if he touched fire. "Don't come near to me!" She said when he wanted to approach her. Kai hated the look she had. She looked at him like he was a monster. It gutted him seeing Bonnie looking at him with so much mistrust.

"Be honest... Do you feel nothing for me?"

"It does not matter what I feel."

"It matters to me. What we have shared matters to me. I don't care about Joshua. We can fool him as we want. In spite of your expressionless face and your silence, I have known how to read into you, and I know who you are inside. We aren't so different than you think. You and me, hide our true face to people so as not to be hurt by them. I know what it feels. There isn't a person in this world who can understand your silence as I do. This link we share together matters for me... You and me."

"You're wrong. I'm not like you."

"The first reaction that you had when I badmouthed your Grams was to make me recall the saddest memory I have. Even if there was no blood flowing, that was as cruel as a knife in the stomach. Tell me I'm wrong again." Bonnie didn't answer. He was right at his point. Maybe they were similar after all. "I want to apologize for what I did. I didn't want to hurt you like that. I regretted it after."

"Kai... It's useless. There will be nothing between us but sex."

"What do you mean? But... I told you earlier, I like you. I confessed something. Doesn't it matter for you?"

"No, it doesn't matter. You don't matter for me. Don't you understand? I don't care about you."

"S-seriously?"

"What do you want to hear from me?"

"There is a lot of things I want to hear from you. This is me being conscious of my feelings." He grabbed her arms, "Don't you understand that I have feelings for you? I can't stop thinking about you. I need you, Bonnie. We have something here. We can use it to be stronger, together. Why are you acting like I'm not good enough for you when your ex is the freaking Ripper of Monterey? He's worse than me even though you had feelings for him. I can't believe you don't have feelings for me too. It seems you have a crush for monsters, AND I'm a monster too. What's the problem with you?"

"What would you want me say? That I won't be there? That I loved a monster and that I keep loving him? Do you want me to say that your father disgusts me, and each time he touches me I want to vomit? That when you stabbed me, I feel betrayed? Yes I do. I hate this situation. I hate where I am now. I hate being with you in this kind of circumstance. I hate having sex like it's nothing, but I have to for my survival. It is the price to pay for my freedom, so I will pay it. I can not feel. I can not like somebody. Even though we had sex, it was just an act of reproduction for me. Nothing more, nothing less. "

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you feel nothing for me."

"I feel nothing for you."

"I see..." Kai said harshly. He nodded and smiled sadly. "Apologizing doesn't matter for me, then."

"I have to- I have to go." Bonnie turned and quickly walked away from Kai.

"Bonnie..." He was almost singing with a sick smile on his lips. He changed. He wasn't the same Kai that was talking about feelings minutes ago. He was the bad Kai. The one who stabbed her. The one she disliked. "I have to remind you about the impregnation deal. We have 4 days left. I want to finish my contract properly. Be in my bed when I come home."

"I will." She answered coldly and began to walk again. Bonnie wasn't insensitive. Somewhere in what Kai confessed to her, he broke something in her heart, but Bonnie had to do it. She had to be strong. She needed him to be a monster, so she could easily leave him when the time came.

"If you tell anyone about today, I will make you live a hell."

"I'm already... Living a hell."

* * *

During the lunch break, Bonnie was lost in her thoughts. The images of the discussion with Kai merely assailed her thoughts. He was not just coming to apologize, but he also told her that he like her. What does it mean? Bonnie realized that Kai was interested in her, but she thought it was just a game. She would never have thought it would go that far. How did they get there? To the point where he tells him he like her. The fact that he stabbed her in the stomach was important, but all that remained was this statement. This statement touched her deeply. He looked really sincere, and what he said about her was not false.

She went through a lot of things with Stefan, and it ended up in a fiasco. Forgive, forgive and forgive without regrets. She did not want that kind of life anymore. She wanted to live for herself and do things for herself. Bonnie felt that after all the sacrifices she made for others, she also deserved to be selfish for once. All she wanted was to get pregnant and disappear after giving birth. Living far and hidden and maybe be happy. The fact that he like her did not take them anywhere. Yes, he liked her and then what? This path would undoubtedly lead to more sacrifice and more pain. She wanted to avoid all that. She did not want to think of anyone else but herself. What's wrong with that? It is her life after all.

She has the right to decide who she likes or not. With whom she sleeps or not. Why couldn't Kai figure it out? How he dared to tell her such things when he knew everything about what she has endured. How pretentious to think that he could improve anything in her life because he could not. He did not have that power. Joshua had, and that's why she was married to him. That was why she agreed to have sex with him several times, whenever he wanted. Even though she felt disgusted every second of it. Why didn't Kai understand? He dared to claim that he was the same as her when he could not understand the basis of her refusal.

Soon she should leave to stay with Joshua. There was no way Kai could stand it. That would create problems and more problems. Bonnie was tired of that.

"Hey Bon! Are you listening to me?" Elena pouted, "You seems to be out there. You did not even eat your lunch."

"Uhm? Oh, uhm, sorry. I thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

Bonnie tried to smile, but it came out as a grin, "Nothing important."

"Bonnie!" Elena said in a stern voice, "I don't like when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you hide things from me when I tell you everything about me. I feel like I'm talking alone, and I'm very frustrated when you do that. I swear if we were not childhood friends, I would dump you without hesitation. Forget all about our past together and find another best friend."

Bonnie had a mocking laugh, "I'm sorry. And I'm glad to be your childhood friend, so you can not dump me." Elena rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I just feel like I'm on a big wave and I get carried away by the wave without knowing where it will lead me. I try to swim, change the direction, but the wave still leads to same place."

"You sound sad. We should get drunk."

"I'm a poor drinker. I'm going to tell things that I should not. You know that."

"THAT'S THE POINT! You should talk more." Bonnie smiled sadly, "I miss the old Bonnie..."

"I miss her too." Bonnie answered sadly then took a deep breath and tried to smile at her friend, "About Stefan's brother, you should date him if you want. I'm okay with that. He's an unbearable jerk, but I love you. If you're happy with him, then you should be with him. I will always be there for you no matter what."

Elena took her friend's hand and smiled at her as well. She knew how much Bonnie was a wreck when Stefan disappeared and even before that when he switched to Ripper mode. Her friend endured much because of him, and she no longer wanted to hear about vampires. Elena and Damon were together at the same time as Stefan and Bonnie, but at that time their relationship was not stable. They often broke and got together to break afterwards. Since Stefan left, Damon was becoming more stable and they planned their future together. Elena was afraid that Bonnie would refuse a vampire as brother-in-law because Bonnie was like a sister to her. All she wanted was that she would accept Damon and she would not feel bad talking about their shenanigans with her best friend. Bonnie accepted that. Elena was so relieved and glad to have Bonnie like friend.

"Are you going to cry? Because I do not want to do your make-up after that. I'm definitely not in mood." Bonnie said before Elena jumps on her to give her a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Elena had a shining smile before she have puppy's eyes, "Is it too soon to invite you to come to talk to him?"

"Yeah, it's too soon."

"It's been years..."

"I didn't get this far as I want. It's not easy to forget." Bonnie put her head on the shoulder of Elena while the med student began to eat her salad composed. "He doesn't help me to forget."

Elena almost choke her salad, "WHO? IS STEFAN THERE?"

"No. Of course no." Bonnie giggled, "Don't choke on your food. You're the med student. Not me. I'm sure I'd kill you if I tried to give you mouth-to-mouth. "

"Fuck. I thought he was back."

"No, he can't. Where he is now. It's a place there is not coming back from. "

"Ooh..." Elena started eating again. She did not try to question Bonnie. When you asked about the disappearance of Stefan after the massacres he caused in Mystic Falls, she closed on herself as an oyster and can wait days before you hear her talk again. Damon was also touched on this subject. All he said was that he was looking for a way to get his brother out of there, and he would never stop looking. Elena did not try to dig with both of them.

The two girls were sitting on the floor in a white stairwell somewhere in the Portland University Hospital. It was quiet, clean and warm. The perfect place to eat and chat about gossip and life. Bonnie was not hungry, so she did not eat. She kept her head on Elena's shoulder and stared at the rising stairs in front of her.

"You didn't tell me about 'handsome guy'. You have to tell me about 'handsome guy' quickly, Bennett witch."

"I'm obliged to?"

Elena made a noise of indignation, "If you do not, I'll publish all your drunk pictures to my Facebook." It was Bonnie's turn to make a noise of indignation, "Sorry." Bonnie laughed before hitting Elena's arm, rubbing her arm before making a pout. "Did you remember when you did a streaptease on the table in the-"

"Alright. Alright. You win you shameless human."

"First of all, who the fuck he is?"

Bonnie hesitated. She had not said anything about Abby's debts, the threat of the hunters, and the connection she had with the most powerful Portland family. In fact, she had not even told her that she was now a married woman. How could she explain the situation to her? Elena would tell her to ask Damon for help or worse to live under his protection. Bonnie would rather die than ask anything from Stefan's brother. Bonnie was keen on life, so it just shows how much she hates Damon Salvatore.

She just told Elena that she dated a man who is in his forties and that he takes care of her. She did not give details, yet Elena always wanted to plug her in dates with younger men. Men who are more her type according to her. Bonnie did not know how to lie or turn the situation, so she just went on with the flow.

"He's a penal lawyer."

 _ **And the original leader of the Gemini Coven, the most powerful coven of all time.**_

"Tell me more. It sounds interesting."

"He's the son of the man I actually date."

Bonnie made a face. She waited for the sky to fall upon her. Elena was speechless. She stood there for a few seconds before closing her mouth.

Contrary to what the two women sitting in the staircase thought, they were not alone in this type of place. A person was spying on them since the beginning of their conversation. Kai Parker was sitting on one of the white steps and listening attentively to every thing Bonnie said. He had drained Luke to use the Invisic spell, his favorite. Luke was kind enough to let him do it. Well, Kai did not leave him any choice. The blonde did not need magic to attend his class anyway. His magic was good for using here.

Kai was too angry with Bonnie, and he knew she was pretending. He knew she was lying about her feeling for him. She could not not to feel the same thing as he did. He needed proof. He had to calm his furious crazy desires. He needed to know what she really thought.

"Say something."

"I'm just shocked. It will be difficult to settle things, Bonnie."

"Don't you know I know that? I know it's just a burden. I don't want to be in this situation. I was okay with what I lived. I don't want changes. And he, he doesn't understand that. He just keep pushing me to feel something for him. And I don't want to. It's obvious I can't. I'm with his father. Why can he understand that what he's pursuing is a lost cause? He just gives me headache."

Elena chuckled at Bonnie's obvious despair. "In case you didn't know that's how epic love story looks like. Maybe you're avoiding the love story of your life."

 ** _Geez, Elena is smart_**.

"I have already have the love story of my life. I'm done with it."

"How is he? I mean his behaviour."

"He is... He's sociopathic. An obsessive idiot."

 _ **Pretty accurate.**_

"Wow!"

"Yeah. On top of that, he told me he liked me and got upset after I told him I didn't feel the same. Like an angry teen that hates the fact that his crush does not like him in return."

 _ **it's not my fault, you keep driving me nuts.**_

"What are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know. I can't run. I can't accept him. I'm just in between."

"Is that your way to tell me you like him too?"

"Don't say stupid things, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I do not like him."

"I bet you like him."

"He's narcissistic, arrogant and unpredictable. Also has strange behaviors. On top of that... He can't control himself when he's angry. How can-"

"Bonnie? He is violent? Did he hurt you?" Elena asked in a worried voice. When Bonnie did not answer, she put a hand on hers, "Bonnie?"

"No, he's not violent. He's impulsive and... I know I can manage him. Often he's scary, like very scary, but he's gentle. He touches me with so much tenderness. I just can't understand why. I could be more tender with him, but when I think he can be good for me, he just throws it all away and disappoints me again. On the top of that, he has the nerve of kissing me without telling as if I was a certain kind of doll."

 _ **Perfect. Now I felt miserable.**_

"He acts like a psycho. Sometimes he clings to me. Like a leech. Literally a leech."

 _ **A leech? I'm more a sucker than a leech. A pussy sucker. Your pussy sucker. Mmm sweet like a Tennessee honey.**_

"He's a vampire, I presume."

"Yes."

"Uhm. Do you like when he clings to you?"

"A little... He's funny sometimes."

"Oh my God! Just admit that you like him already. It's so obvious."

"I don't... I just- I don't like him at all." Elena glared Bonnie Like a hawk until she spits the piece. "Alright, I can admit that... he made my heart flutter, but he also makes my heart hurt. It's the worst. I don't want to sacrifice myself anymore."

 _ **Oh my- oh my- oh my obsessed cold heart!**_

"I'm so sorry Bonnie..."

Bonnie turned her head toward the empty place in front of her. Just steps of white stairs. She smelled something coming from that place, but she could not put her finger on it. She rubbed her tired eyes and sighed.

"He's a cute dork too..."

 _ **Oh my- Oh my- I like you more and more now... What do I do?**_

"A cute dork?" Elena smiled.

"Yeah... He's clumsy... And he's- argh- Elena, stop this."

"What? I did nothing." Elena laughed innocently. But secretly, she prayed for Bonnie to fall in love with the beautiful brown hair man she had seen.

This man was absolutely Bonnie's kind of boy. Elena knew that Bonnie felt something for him, but for some reason Bonnie refused to let herself go. She could understand it. Stefan made her suffer for too long. Love left her a bitter taste that did not want to leave. Anyway, even if Bonnie refused to give her information about the mature man she was dating, Bonnie would be better off with someone under her age rather than a 43 year old man who did not make her happy at all.

"Seriously, how couldn't you fall for this handsome and sexy man. You're so bizarre, Bonnie. Pull yourself together. You need to ride this guy. Plus, he's tall. Oh my God. He looks like he has a good dick."

Bonnie made a smile that meant everything.

 _ **My emotions! My emotions!**_

"Bonnie Bennett! By chance, did you have sex with handsome guy? BONNIE BENNETT!"

"Don't you think you're fangirling a bit too much, ELENA."

"No, BON-BON ! This man is definitely attractive as hell."

 _ **I should buy her a beer for that.**_

"Don't be fooled by his marshmallow smile. He has plenty devils that whisper evil thoughts to his ears."

"He has charisma."

"He's a SOCIOPATH."

 _ **Yes I know, thanks Sherlock.**_

"And he has a good dick too"

 _ **Exactly. Cobra's tail, it's named.**_

"It's not that good."

"BONNIE BENNETT! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!"

"ELENA!" Bonnie laughed. The sex with Kai was good. Really good. She blushed.

"Okay that information changes everything."

"Not really."

"You're not honest with yourself. I can see it in your eyes."

"In my eyes. My butt. I'm perfectly honest with myself."

"No, you aren't."

"ELENA!" Bonnie groaned and Elena rolled her eyes. Nobody can be more stubborn than Bonnie Bennett.

"Tell me something you don't want him to know. And be honest. I'll not judge."

 _ **Here we go. Where is the pop-corn when we need some? Geez!**_

Bonnie lowered her head and thought about it a little before answering.

"He said once he couldn't take his eyes off of me. What he didn't notice is that... I couldn't take my eyes off of him too."

 _ **Sweet baby Jesus have a mercy.**_

"Bonnie..."

"The truth is... I'm afraid, and he didn't help. I don't want to fall in love. Ever again."

"Why?" Elena asked, but she already knew why.

"Because, love means to surrender. I don't want to surrender. I don't want to feel this weak feeling ever again."

"I see... I'm sorry about what you went though these past years. I know I wasn't here to help, but Damon was so-"

"It's okay. You're here now."

"But... Bonnie, do you still plan to leave Portland after two years?"

 _ **What the heck? What the heeeeck? WHAT THE HECK?**_

"Yes. Its for the best. Nothing will make me change my mind."

 _ **You dummy**_.

"Did you- did you hear something?" Bonnie asked, looking for the source of noises. Elena seemed not understand what Bonnie was looking for.

Kai projected his thoughts so strongly that the psychic side of Bonnie directly perceived them. Kai got up from where he sat and went downstairs. Letting Bonnie look from where the strong thought came from that made her goose bumps.

Bonnie's phone began to vibrate and she picked up it. Kai had just sent her a message.

- _Meet me at the stadium of the University at 7 pm.-_

"Everything is okay? Is it the handsome man?"

"Yes. It's him."

 _-we need to talk-_

"He just sent me a text. He tells me we need to talk."

"This sentence always mean trouble. What do you think he wants to tell you?"

"I don't know..."


	8. Psycho romantica

**Hey guys, just for you to know I post everytime gift about my stories in my tumblr tinie-nyny. Just check them out.**

* * *

During the rest of the day, Bonnie went about her day with the feeling of being watched. She sensed feelings that were not her own or words that no one around her had said. At one point, she even thought she felt the softness of a caress on her cheek. What was amazing was that she loved this caress. It gave her goose bumps, but it was good. She liked that invisible touch.

It was really cold today. Whenever a person entered the library, they let in the cold wind that pounded directly on her desk. Bonnie decided to put her black woolen scarf around her to avoid getting sick. She thought with amusement that if Kai knew she was not in the warmth, he would sue the library or worse, the whole university, for bad treatment of the employees. It would be ridiculous in itself, but it could be possible with Kai Parker. She had seen on the net some of the law cases he had won. He was a real shark in pleadings. A nickname for a snake species would suit him better.

It was a Friday and there were not many students in the library, which meant less books to put away. She sat on her comfortable chair and surfed the net looking for Kai and all the celeb cases he had won. She also checked the new books that should be delivered next week and made an inventory of those that had been loaned. During her weekly duties, she was thinking about Kai all the time. Words could not express how angry she was with him. She should be afraid of him. She was a little afraid of him to be honest, but she was mostly angry.

She saw herself as a survivor and a fighter, knowing that he had put her in a state so close to death really annoyed her. In addition to his deplorable apologies was the confession of his feelings. How could he tell her that he has feelings for her? Aren't sociopaths supposed to be without feelings? Nothing happened as she had expected, but Bonnie was going to fight it. She was not going to fall into the trap of love again.

She was so dizzy that she nearly poured her coffee several times on her computer's keyboard, but by a miracle the cup was stopped by an object at the very last moment. That kind of thing happened several times this afternoon. When she ran to catch an elevator, it waited for her to come in before the doors would close as if someone was holding the button for her. When she saw the stack of books piled up because the students had carelessly left on the tables, she went to bring the cart. When she came back all the books were already neatly stored in the library store. When she nearly slipped on the ice, she felt a force push her to stand. When she was reading calmly, she seemed to hear someone saying 'boop'. A bizarre afternoon.

It was only Kai who said this kind of debility. She wondered if he did not use magic to follow her all along. As soon as she thought of this, the strange events stopped.

* * *

The sounds of her heels echoed in the corridors leading to the basketball gymnasium of the University of Portland. It was about 7 PM. Their altercation at noon did not end well enough to say the least. She knew of Kai's frustration. She understood it, but she could not do anything otherwise. There were no other choices for her than to bear the situation in which she was. She was the wife of Joshua, and that meant following his orders no matter how humiliating they may be. Kai clearly did not understand the importance of the situation. Bonnie has sacrificed so much to be where she is. She did not want to just let that go just because of a man or the futile feelings that she felt towards this man. She wanted to survive; she wanted to survive alone.

When he had left, Kai looked angry at her, and she was fine with it. She had every reason to be angry with him too. If they stayed like that, maybe everything would go as planned without any problems. Everyone would resume their life without worrying about the other as before and she will get pregnant as planned. Yet Kai sent her this text that was confusing.

Why did he want to see her? Why did he still want to talk to her? What did he want to discuss with her? What did this text mean?

Bonnie was confused. As she walked toward the gym entrance, not knowing what to expect, the theories were jostling in her brain. She thought furtively that maybe he wanted to kill her. She had seen first hand that Kai bore the rejection badly. Despite his unwavering attention to her, Kai remains a sociopath. Someone who has some mental and personality disorder and has problems with empathy. Bonnie clenched her fists into balls. If he wanted revenge, she was ready to take care of it. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and continued to walk as if she were going to fight for her life. She had already killed people more powerful than him. Bonnie possessed ancestral magic of Salem's Bennett witches and she mastered the expression, a form of very dangerous black magic.

Every time she used it, her eyes became black. She had used it once on him to make him live one of his most painful memories, the one of him and his defunct mother. The last of the Bennett is strong and powerful. Kai was a simple vampire. Well, a hybrid vampire-witch, but it just meant that it would take longer to kill him. She would eventually get to this point any way if he attacked her. She'd be ready for that. She was ready for all the battles that have come before her because she was born a Bennett witch. The battles against the hunters, vampires, werewolves, even against the other witches; all these battles have not been in vain. They have made her stronger, harder, more insensitive. Bonnie was ready for anything to stay alive. To survive.

A couple of rather cute students passed beside her. They were kissing and seemed completely in love. Bonnie clenched her jaw. She thought that this couple would soon realize that love leads inexorably to disappointment. Then the idea came to her. What if Kai still likes her and offers her a crazy idea? Like running away like Bonnie and Clyde. How ridiculous it would be? She could petrify him and lock him up in a grave from just saying such nonsense. Kai's madness was not something to be taken lightly. He was fully capable of suggesting that kind of thing. Bonnie did not believe he loved her to the point of thinking something so crazy. It was only a few days that they really started to talk to each other. If we can call it talk. Perhaps the fate of impregnation had something to do with his lust for her. It is supposed to intensify the sexual act and help in the fast conception of gemini twins. Maybe it has created something in the crazy sociopath she knew. Feelings.

Is he even capable of loving?

Bonnie tightened her coat closer to her body as she approached the gates of the gym. The night was beautiful. The snow covered the floor with a thin, slightly dirty white layer. It continued to snow by little snowflakes, but at least the rapid, cold winds had subsided. She felt like she needed heat. She had to stop thinking about Kai and his feelings for her. She had to stop thinking about Kai at all. It was not an important matter. She did not have to think about it, but she was thinking about it. All this damn hybrid sociopath did was make things more complicated than they really were.

Finally, she opened the back doors of the gymnasium and went in. She blinked rapidly because of the intensity of the light that welcomed her. The large room had almost blinding white light that came from the floodlights suspended around the basketball court. It was a normal American gymnasium with lots of banners from various basketball teams hanging on the wall, trophies, mascot costumes, and sponsor posters on the esplanade of the stands.

There was a match going on. The men raced in all directions on the basketball court throwing the ball. Everything was going too fast for her to follow the game. In any case, she had never been interested in team sports. Even less in basketball. When she was sporting, it was just to make her body more toned. Not all the human clutter that consisted of team sports. Doing yoga and running on a treadmill was enough for her. Bonnie had a rather healthy diet and did not like sugar. It was good to keep the line.

Joshua was not interested in any sport other than golf by what she knew. They have lived together for weeks together as husband and wife, but she had never seen him play golf. He didn't invite her to see him play anyway. Why he would do that? They didn't have that kind of relationship. They weren't a real married couple. Not at all. They shared nothing more than the bed. On the other hand, there was Kai, who, well, is the craziest fan of basketball she had ever seen. Even though he was a real motor mouth, Kai had the quality of saying things easily and letting her know his life. He talks easily without worrying about what the interlocutor thinks of him. Bonnie could not yet admit it, but she appreciated this trait very much in him. He is someone honest and open with people he cares about. He shares what he feels, what he knows. The opposite of the introverted, secret and silent woman she has become.

She made her way into the stands. There were a few spectators but not many. It had to be a simple friendly encounter between caret players. Bonnie had not noticed that Kai was one of the players while he had felt her as she set foot in the room. He let himself be deconcentrated a few seconds before taking the ball to the face. He nearly pulled out the guy's trachea when he regained his spirits, but being covered with a liter of blood was not part of his plan for tonight, the plan named #getmygirlback. He tweeted it before the game.

Kai was quick and precise. He could thank his vampire powers but not here. On the basketball court, he played freestyle. No powers or fangs. Just a good old basketball game with sweat and frustration. It was the perfect game. His team led the game from 166 points to 88 for the other team. They had already clearly won the game. He already took the opportunity to mock the other guys of the opposing team. It was good to win. Kai Parker is a winner. He never loses.

With a smile on his lips, he glared at the beautiful brunette with wavy hair sitting on the bleachers as he continued to run patting the ball with an unparalleled elegance. He begged her inwardly to watch him play, to look at him win, but she did not look at him. She did not notice him. How in hell did she not notice him? He was clearly the best of all the players here like the nose on the face. Kai frowned with anger. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her eyes on him and only on him, but she was watching the game without really looking at it.

She had to have her head elsewhere, he thought. She had to think of him. This idea immediately gave him a smile. He ran quickly between the players. Avoiding them with ability and dexterity. Some members of his team told him to pass the ball, but he did not give a shit. He ran to the other side. He chuckled at the sight of the two guys in a defensive position trying to take the ball from him. Then he jumped. High. Very high. He put the ball in the high hoop. The shot was so hard that the basketball hoop had almost detached because of the force used. Kai laughed at all the points he had won just with one launch. He was proud of himself. He paraded like a peacock making ridiculous war cries. The guys from his team rolled their eyes at Kai's infuriating assertion. They congratulated him with pat on the shoulders and small applause.

Then Kai walked towards the stands. She noticed him. Bonnie was looking at him. She also rolled her eyes at his attempt to attract her attention, but then she smiled. It was a fucking shame she did not smile often enough. He wanted to see her smile all the time. He wanted to hear her laughing all the time. Her eyes were on him at last and did not leave him. The match was over. No worth continuing with such a score. He had played for at least two hours. He had vented enough. Now he wanted to concentrate on Bonnie.

It felt like her eyes were burning his body. Kai walked as casually as possible. He was doing it on purpose.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" She said in a normal speaking volume. She knew that he could hear her voice even with the great distance. She did not know why she even asked. Because she could not clearly hear his response, she repeated, "Ahem... Kai why- uh, why did you tell me to come here?" Then she bit her lower lip, feeling all the heat coming down her lower parts. Kai was hot. He looked awesome, and his tall, muscular body was absolutely soaked with sweat.

His gray tank top was wet at the torso and under the armpits. His short, black hair was falling into a messy soaked fringe on his forehead. He had this a mocking white smile. This sexy mocking white smile. Kai liked how she was looking at him right now. The smell of her excitement tickled his vampiric scent. He could feel the need for sex that came from the beautiful witch.

"Kai?" Bonnie breathed feebly. She swallowed hard to stay focused. 'Do not fall. Do not fall'. She repeated this mantra. Kai watched her struggle not to succumb to his charms. It was fun to see her fight. He winked at her teasingly. She would only have to ask, and he would fuck her on the toilet of this school if she wanted to and in all the fucking positions she would like. As if she was reading his thoughts, she thought of fucking him, here and now, in front of all these people without any shame. The eccentric image of their imaginary frolics made her panties more and more wet. She frowned and opened her mouth to breathe more. Maybe to say something too. It was only when he removed his wet tank top and threw the wet cloth on the bench that she noticed that he was no longer as far away. Just a few meters.

Kai's muscles shone literally as if someone had napped the oil on his pectorals and his bisceps. He was really well built. His vampiric status also helped for that. She could not believe he was so... Beautiful. Aside from his psychotic side, he was not as bad as a guy to date.

 _What_?

Bonnie shook her head, frowned, and got up from the bench where she was sitting. "I didn't come here to watch you pull off your clothes," she mumbled as she descended the stands.

Kai drank a sip of his bottle water. He poured a little water on his face, just to refresh himself a little. He kept chuckling, quite amused by the effect he had on her. She went down the stands with her poker face. She was a good liar, but she was trying too hard for nothing. He knew now that she felt something for him. She was just lying, thinking of manipulating him. But we do not manipulate Kai Parker. It's Kai Parker who manipulates. Kai Parker, the manipulator.

Bonnie's phone began to vibrate in her bag. She stopped to rummage through her bag to catch the damn phone. She took it in her hand and saw that it was an unknown number calling her. Everything was happening under Kai's curious gaze.

"Yes?"

"Good evening, Bonnie."

"This fucking taxidermist is a pain in my ass." Kai grunted all the way down. He crushed the plastic bottle in his hand in anger. He knew his father's voice too well.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Are you sure you don't know who is it?"

"Joshua." She finally said. She could hear him smile from the other end of the line.

"How are you Bonnie ?"

"Good..."

"I was wondering what you were doing, so I just called you. I know I'm not used to calling you, but I think it's not a bad thing if I begin to do so. After all, you're my wife. You're legally married to me. I have to check if you're good just to reassure myself. I care about you, Bonnie. I hope you know that."

"I know that."

"Wonderful. So, what are you doing?"

Bonnie looked up to look at Kai who had died of jealousy. Obviously.

"I'm on my way back home."

"Don't be too long."

"I will be there soon," Bonnie said, taking her step back toward Kai. If she had to go back to find Joshua, then she would have to finish this conversation with Kai pretty quickly. "I'll take the bus to get back."

"Do you need a car?"

"What?"

"You need a car. What kind of car would like to ride?"

"I don't... I don't want to ride a car. I don't need one."

"Of course you need one, Bonnie. It's okay. You can use one of mine."

"I said I don't need one." She answered more harshly.

"You do. You can't continue to take the bus to get back home."

"It didn't bother you before," she replied bitterly. This man was horrible for her. She wanted to kill this man.

"I agree, it didn't bother me before. Now it does since I know it's my son who brings you back home everytime he wants. Listen, I'm not in competition with him. I'm your husband, and you're my wife. Don't forget it when you sleep with my son. You're just doing this because I need other children. Don't get used to this life because you will end up with me. Don't play his games. If you do that, he will want to destroy what we have. I know perfectly that my son hates me. He's envious. He's playing with you to reach me." Bonnie instinctively looked at Kai. He mouthed to her 'he's a dick'. "Don't play his games, Bonnie. Malachai is dangerous. You're gonna use one of my cars starting tomorrow, whichever you want, to go to work and to come back home. If you really don't want to, I will come pick you up myself. I don't want him to be so close to you."

"You asked him to make me pregnant, Joshua."

"I didn't ask him to be kind with you. He sharpens something bad. He's a monster."

"That doesn't concern me."

"That concerns you because you sleep with my son. I know I told you to do so, but... Don't lose yourself with him. Just let him do whatever it takes and get pregnant soon."

She was standing in front of Kai. They were face to face. She did not look at him while Joshua made his verbal diarrhea on the phone. She looked elsewhere in the void with a old and empty gaze. The same look he had seen the first time he had seen her in Joshua's office when he had given them their famous mission. He hated seeing her like that. She did not deserve someone treating her like that. Kai snatched the phone from her.

"Hello, sugar daddy, how is your aching back today? Do you still have rheumatism?"

"Give her back the phone, Malachai. NOW."

"You know what it's funny in this story? Is that you think you're in a love triangle, but you aren't. I already got the girl, loser." Kai hung up the phone and sighed. He passed a hand through his wet hair and smiled at Bonnie. "Did you eat something today? You didn't eat did you?"

"Actually, I did."

"What did you eat then?"

"A salad."

"A salad? It is ridiculous. You're human, you need to eat more to be healthy. Our babies need a healthy womb."

"My womb is healthy. Thank you." She folded her arms. Then she reached out for him to hand her back her phone. He did so wisely. She took her phone and stuffed it into her purse. Then crossed her arms again.

"Don't listen to my father. He's a dick."

"I already know that."

"Okay." He nodded. "Sooo..."

"Why did you tell me to meet you here, Kai?"

"Oh, uhm, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize again."

"Kai!" She sighed, bored. She really did not have patience especially after hearing the delusions of her so-called husband. She was already thinking about what Joshua would tell her when she will see him next. He will be furious toward her because of Kai. Again. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait! Wait! Bonnie. Just ten minutes. Just ten minutes and you can go. Give me ten minutes of your time. All I want is to talk to you." Bonnie's eyes dimmed under Kai's light blue pleading look. She finally nodded. He sat down on the white bench and patted the place next to him so that she would sit down as well. Bonnie sat next to him and crossed her legs. "I'm glad you came. I thought you wouldn't. You seemed really angry."

"I am. You seemed angry too."

"I was, but I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be you neither."

"You stabbed me, Kai." She said, shocked that he could suggest it so easily. "I should be angry at you. I should be terrified by you. I should tell this to Joshua and stop this."

"If you do that... He will find another way to get you pregnant. I will- I don't know if you already know that, but he's capable of everything."

"Funny that he keeps telling me the same thing about you."

"I'm different from my father."

"Sure..."

"I'm serious. He's capable of everything. Your mother litteraly sold you to him. He will not hesitate to use you as he pleases."

"I know! I already know. I'm aware of what he can do." She lowered her head. "He didn't give me a lot of choices. To oblige me to sleep with another man to get pregnant is sufficient enough to show me how much he's capable of doing awful things to serve his own purposes."

"And tell yourself, it's nothing. Nothing compared to what he can really do to you to serve his purposes. Joshua has no scruples, Bonnie. I think he saw how I behave with you, and he's just jealous. I think he cares about you. Or at least he doesn't want to lose you for some random reason. Otherwise, he would kill you just to break me more." Kai smiled sadly by looking at Bonnie, "He would kill you because he knows now what's going on between you and me." He put one of her strands of curly hair behind her ears. They looked intently into each other eyes. "But I'm going to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected."

"Mmm, warm human blood."

"What?" She frowned.

"Oh, nothing. Your blood distracts me like a mouse distracts a snake."

"Weirdo." She chuckled.

"I know." Bonnie nodded thoughtfully. To be honest, talking about Joshua made her sick in her stomach. She was trying to think about something else. Then she looked at the shirtless men's group in the middle of the basketball court. They talked and laughed like friends. "Bonnie... You know I'm sorry for what I did to you, right?"

"Did you compel them to be friendly with you?"

"Who?"

"This guys." She pointed to the player's groups." Are they your friends?"

"Oh! them? Yeah, yeah, they are long time friends of mine." He nodded and are frowned in scepticism.

"You don't have friends."

"How could you be so sure?"

"You're a sociopath. Sociopaths can't have friends. Did you drink their blood?"

"Oh shut up, Bonnie. I already know I'm a sociopath with some serious social issues, but I'm not a serial killer anymore. I didn't drink their blood. I am very selective with the blood I drink, and I rarely drink from people. And even if I did, I do not kill them after drinking their blood. I simply tell them to forget and continue their insignificant life without worrying about the horrible bite on their necks. Oh. Hey. I'm not bloody. Well, not anymore. Technically."

"So you compelled them to be here?" She asked astonished.

"Just to play, you need players to play basketball."

"Do you take everybody to be like dolls that you can handle at your leisure?"

"Is it a rhetorical question or are you waiting for an answer? I am a little confused now." She did not answer but blinked at him. A look that judged him. "You do realize it's cruel, what you just said to me. That I cannot have friends. I'm not so bad. I'm a sensitive guy, and you're always being rude with me."

"Are they your... Friends? Yes or no?"

"Nope, your honor. I did compel them to play with me. I plead guilty .You know, after a long day of work, to piss off everyone and put people in jail, all I want is to come here to play my favorite sport. I do not use my powers when I play, it would be too easy." He laughed a little, "This guys work in court where I plead. They are cool, and they know how to play. So this is it." Bonnie nodded, "How was your day after our big couple quarrel? Are you really serious when you said you just ate a salad? Because it's ridiculous."

"Don't pretend you care."

"Hello? I care about you. It's obvious."

"Then stop. It's not a part of our business."

"Are you sure you're not sociopath too? Because you act like one."

Bonnie grunted, "Kai!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I stabbed you. I'm sorry I hurt you when I said I wouldn't hurt you. I'm sorry. Don't you believe me? Do I not look sincere?"

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Bonnie."

"We missed days because of what you did. We have to do our part of the deal and end this. Your apologies are useless. It does not get us anywhere, and it does not bring us anything. We are moving away from the real reason that brought us closer together in the first place. Get me pregnant. So you can have your coven immunity, and I can fulfill my part of the marriage contract. Just do it and finish it. Everything you're doing does not bring us anything."

"When the hell will you notice your feelings for me?"

"But I don't have feelings for you, dude. Just stop already."

"Oh my God, you do have feelings for me." He began to laugh. Her bright green eyes could not hide the desire she felt for him. He had a mad laugh all of sudden. "Oh my God, it's so funny to see you lie to yourself." Kai continued to laugh as if she had said a good joke and he could not help but laugh. He looked strangely happy.

"Why are you so happy for?"

"Because I missed my Bugs Bonnie. Now you're here; I'm complete. Did you see me play? I'm pretty good, don't you think? I should play in a NBA team instead of those losers that can't play shit."

"You continue to act pretentious."

"I know what I worth on a basketball court, that's all. And you... You know what I worth in a bed, don't you? Thinking about that, I have a lot of dirty stuff in mind to do to this luscious body of yours. Would you mind if we have sex this night? I know you want it like I want it. I saw your gaze on my body earlier. The smell of your wet pussy is still present in the air around you. As salty as the taste of my sweat." He smirked seductively. Bonnie looked away, her eyes rolling with exasperation. "Do I have to take this like a 'no' or a 'yes'? Are you refusing my offer to lick your pussy like I did before? Do I have to remind you of who made you howl with pleasure through the pillow? C'mon, you know this guy. He had a penis named Cobra's tail. He's handsome and stuff. And his name sounds exotic."

"Exotic?" She bursted out laughing.

"Yeah, it's ME. Malachai a.k.a Kai Parker. Yes, yes. No other man than me!" Bonnie was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She thought he looked like a clown, "what?"

"It's like being in a bad TV show."

"Where I'm the hero, obviously."

"No. You're not. You're the antagonist. The demon that ended up killing everybody because he get bored."

"Dramatic."

"You need to take it seriously. It's serious. All this is happening for real. You- urgh! I can't! I'm exhausted."

"I'm very serious, Bonnie. Both you and your pussy will enjoy the service. Okay, okay, I know. I'm a... Uh-"

"Jerk."

"Yes. Thank you. I'm a jerk, BUT I do take our situation seriously. Believe me, I do. I risk losing my freedom and be jailed in a prison world for the rest of my eternity if I don't follow Joshua's rules. I don't deserve that. I didn't kill hundred people like your ex boyfriend did, so- whoops, no offense."

"It's okay."

"I know the cost of all that. Okay, I know you don't trust me. I don't even trust myself. I take everything that concerns you very seriously. You matter for me as I matter for myself." Bonnie's cheeks became red. She did not know why she was smiling at him right now but she was. "If something happens to you, I will get into a big depression. I'm terrible at depression. You matter for me, Bonnie Bennett. You really do."

She wanted to shout loudly to herself: 'do not fall for this' because whatever Kai was doing, it was successful. Her heart moaned in listening him to say these words to her. She felt special, pampered, loved maybe. But no... Kai can not love. We're talking about Kai Parker. He can not fall in love. All this is just a game for him. She was not going to fall into the trap of love.

"Sweetheart." He took her hand.

"Do not call me sweetheart." She withdrew her hand from his but did not move away from him.

"I have something for you. Be warned, it's going to go ugly." Kai wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. He wiggled in all directions as if he were preparing to run a marathon. "DO RE MI FA SOL LA SI DO." He cleared his throat and coughed a little.

"The hell are you doing?"

Kai got up from the bench and ran to stand in the middle of the basketball court. Bonnie frowned. She had no idea what was going on. He was there in the center of the basketball court. And his teammates came to stand beside him and some behind him like a boys band ready to give the concert of the century. Bonnie's eyes were as big as saucers when Kai suddenly had a microphone in one hand. "Don't tell me he will-"

"GUYS! It's about time. One. Two. Three. MUSIC."

Bonnie slapped her hand on her lips with wide eyes. It wasn't only because of the music: _'Please forgive me- Bryan Adams_ ' . She couldn't believe what was happening. There were also a show of blue and black light that began to spin while the brightness of the gym was dropping. Not to mention Kai Parker who made a show to move his hips in rhythm. The other players served as dancers and chorus singers. The whole scene oscillated between ridicule and pure romanticism. She was so ... There were no words to express what she felt. It was so sudden. She no longer controlled her emotions. Who could in such a situation? She thought she couldn't be more surprised.

Then Kai began to sing with a rather baritone voice.

* * *

 _So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

 _You're the only one I'll ever want_

 _I only want to make it good_

 _So if I love you, a little more than I should_

 _Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

 _Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

 _Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

 _Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

 _Please believe me, every word I say is true_

 _Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

 _Still feels like our best times are together_

 _Feels like the first touch_

 _We're still getting closer baby_

 _Can't get closer enough_

 _Still holding on_

 _You're still number one_

 _I remember the smell of your skin_

 _I remember everything_

 _I remember all your moves_

 _I remember you yeah_

 _I remember the nights, you know I still do_

* * *

"I'M VERY SORRY, SWEETHEART." Kai was talking while the others continue to sing around him. The people in the stands made a noise of laughter and whistling.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie covered her face with her hands.

"YES REGULAR PEOPLE, I'M SORRY TOWARD A GIRL IN THIS GYMNASIUM. HER NAME STARTS WITH B AND END WITH ONNIE. BONNIE... BUGS BONNIE... SWEETHEART."

"Oh my GOD!"

"BONNIE! I KNOW YOU WANT TO JOIN ME."

"No. I don't."

"BONNIE! I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE."

"Oh my God! Kai, stop talking through the mike! You will end up saying a stupid thing." She jumped on her feet to join him quickly before he reveals all the Vampire and Witch things without even knowing it.

"OH. SURE. YOU'RE VERY SMART, BONNIE. THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE."

"Stop talking through this damn mike."

"BUT I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO HAVE ST- hey!" She pulled out the mike and pushed the button to turn it off, but the music continued to pass and the other players always played the chorus around them. "Why did you do that? I wanted to apologize."

"Yes. I know. But Oh my God! Baby!" She laughed. All this was too funny to prevent her from a laugh wild. "Baby, it's crazy. You were about to tell everyone that you stabbed me. You can't say that kind of things out loud."

"Ooooh, Bonnie. Just repeat this sentence again. Oooh geez! That's awesome. I heard pigeons sing, I swear."

"Could you stop! I can't- I can't breathe. Oh my God!"

"Bonnie repeat what you just said. Please. Please." He begged.

"What?" She continued to laugh. "Oh my God, can you just tell them to stop singing? It's soo funny. Oh God!"

"You seem to enjoy it. If it can help for you to call me baby again, they have to keep dancing and singing."

"Its- so- funny."

"I can tell by your wild laugh." He took her forearms to put them on his shoulders, and she followed the movement, circling her arms around his neck. He was dancing slowly and she followed his lead. "Soo ... Am I forgiven?" He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Bonnie shook her head in a 'no' with a smile on her lips. "Bonnie! What I'm supposed to do now? Make a cosplay of Bugs Bunny eating a carot and asking you 'Ehh what's up, Doc?'"

"Noooo. Please don't. Don't do that." She kept laughing. Her laugh was so shinny. That made him happy.

"Looks like someone is having a very good day."

"You really aren't used to apologizing to people are you?"

"Frankly. No." The music finally stopped and Kai's teammates picked up their senses again. "THANKS, GUYS. DO NOT FORGET TO FORGET." At these words the brightness of the room became luminous white and everyone left the room and taking their stuff. The poor guys were so desoriended. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh again.

Bonnie and Kai stayed where they were. She had her arms crossed behind his neck, and he held her wrists. They stopped dancing and smiled at each other.

"This is just too much, Kai. You didn't have to do this."

"But you don't want to forgive me."

"I'm not obliged to."

"But I did this myself. I had no idea what I was doing. Since you were a cheerleader, I thought you would like my essay. I didn't feel like this after hurting somebody before. It's the first time I'm desapointed in myself. This feeling is a bitch. I love myself too much to feel like this. I hate this feeling. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being so obsessed about you. Maybe if you forgive me... I'll find my peace. I didn't think I would say this shit in my life, but... I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Uhm, I'm really really really sorry for what I did to you. I will never hurt you again, no matter how much you're petty. Except if you cheat on me. If you cheat on me, I'll find you, and I'll kill you."

"This is supposed to be apologetic?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Because you keep doing stupid things."

"Please help my poor brain cells. Please tell me what to do to be forgiven because I don't know anymore."

"Just don't act as if we're in a soap opera."

"Okay. No more soap opera. Can you call me baby again?"

"I didn't-"

"You did and you did it so naturally. Bonnie? I will do anything to be forgiven by you."

"Anything?"

"Anything. No matter what it is." He put his forehead on hers. "Everything is so suffocating around you. I just want you to feel the same." Kai's enhanced hearing perceived her body's thrill. Bonnie instinctively had goose bumps. There was no breeze, no wind, no current of cold air. It was all because of Kai. Only Kai gave her goose bumps. "But ... You already feel the same, don't you?" She stayed silent. Kai looked carefully at every feature of her face. He wanted to see every expression. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. "Your expressions are hard to understand as usual." He sighed. "I'm really sorry, Bonnie."

"You... You keep apologizing to me. This is first time someone fought so hard to have my forgiveness."

Kai smiled triumphantly, "Does that mean I'm forgiven then?"

"There is something you want that is unobtainable... But what you are asking me now, I can give it to you."

"Uh Bonnie, why the heck you're talking in parabola? Do you think you're on the set on the movie Inception? Because you don't look like Leonardo DiCaprio for me."

"I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" His eyes shone like a Christmas tree. "For real?"

"Yes..." She smiled and burst out laughing when Kai made her jump on him to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her firmly by the thighs so she did not fall.

"I kinda feel good right now." She smiled at him while he looked so happy. Then he looked at her as if he saw her for the first time. "Hey. You. Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I have the official permission to kiss you?" She raised an eyebrow, "just a kiss. A kiss on the lips. I kinda like french kisses, but you already know that."

"You're full of sweat."

"Still can I kiss you?"

Bonnie looked around. There were still a lot of people in the bleachers and apparently there had to be a match after because they were filling up little by little. When her gaze fell on Kai's, he understood.

All she knew was that her back hit the bumper of his car in a big 'Baam'.

"KAI!" She moaned in pain.

"Sorry..."

The next thing that happened was that she was astride him in his car's back seat.

"DAMN IT! KAI!"

"What? What? What did I do again? I'm innocent."

"You! You- argh! Where are my stuff?"

"Just there! With mine. Geez! I'm a Vampire. What did you expect me to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Do you have your period or something?" Bonnie pleated her eyes. "No. No. Don't give me a migraine. Please. All I wanted is to be kissed by you. C'mon." He pouted. "At least, call me baby again."

"We cannot be together... For real. Joshua-"

"I won't allow something as small as this to discourage me."

Bonnie put her palms on his sticky cheeks of sweat. "You win. But... just a kiss. I'm not having sex in a car."

"Okay. Okay. I'm fine with it. Not in this car."

"Not in any car."

"Yeah, sure. When I will change my car, we will have sex inside. I got it."

"Gosh! Just kiss me already."

Kai and Bonnie hurried to kiss. They waited for too long. They both groaned in the needy kiss. It was so good. He had waited long to taste her lips. And they were pure delight. Kai slipped his tongue into her mouth and turned his tongue around hers. He pressed her harder and stuck her body on his. Bonnie felt his hard rock penis through her pantyhose. He was excited and she was too. The tension was overflowing in the Tesla hybrid car. So much that fog clouded the windows of the expensive car.

"Kai! Kai! I can not breathe. Give me a minute to breathe." Bonnie took a deep breath. She was snorkeling all this time.

"You do not need to breath." He attacked her lips again.

"I need to breath." She begged into the kiss.

"Then breath into the kiss." He said before introducing his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

 _Everything around her becomes strange as if everything was going slow. She was lying on a large hospital bed. She felt tired and hurt everywhere. Kai was there in the room with her. She was not alone. He smiled at her with so much happiness engraved on his face that she was struggling to recognize him. She could not concentrate on where she was or when, all she saw was Kai holding a small baby wrapped in blue sheets in his arms and finding him with a baby bottle of milk. The baby drank greedily at the milk, a little greedy baby. Kai smiled at her then at the baby. Her eyes landed on herself but not her but the baby she was holding as well._

 _Bonnie looked down and saw the most adorable little baby boy she had ever seen. The baby was so small. He was a newborn, wrapped in the same blue sheets as his twin brother._

 _Kai was saying something but she did not hear it well. She could just see the tears in Kai's blue eyes. Her vision also became blurred by her own tears. The baby in Kai's arms began to cry with the teat of the baby bottle in his mouth. Kai still had that sparkling smile. He looked so happy. She had never seen him so happy. The tears ran down her cheeks, and she could not stop them. Kai said something like 'dramatic' and leaned over to kiss her on the lips_.

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Do you hear me? Bonnie?"

"What- what- yes?"

"Everthing is okay? You didn't seem to be here at all."

"No... I had a vision."

"Vision of our babies? Are they blonde?"

"How- how do you know?"

"They're blonde!?" Bonnie nodded and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, it makes sense. They will take this gene from my mom. We're lucky she wasn't a ginger."

"Kai... Don't make fun of something like this. It's means I will get pregnant. It means I will give birth to them. It will happen. It will really happen. And- And- Kai! It will really happen."

"Bonnie..." He said sadly as she began to cry.

"It means I'll have to leave them. I didn't- it's- Kai- they're so tiny. How am I supposed to- I know I will have to but...how I'm- Kai! How? I didn't know it will really happen. I didn't know that- Kai- you were so- they're so... Oh no. No. Kai- I can't do that. I can't do that."

He let her cry on his shoulder all the time she needed. She was really shaken by what she saw. He stroked her back to comfort her. For the first time, he did not know what to say. She had had a real vision of the future and that he would really become a father. He definitely did not know what to say.

"I want to tell you a secret... This is the first time I've really fallen for someone." While she was crying silently, he continued to comfort her and he talked. "What I will say is gonna be cheesy, but I will say it anyway. I will buy a house for you and the babies, and I will kill Joshua to be the leader of the Gemini Coven so you can be safe. You will give birth in a spa and everything will be fine. Nobody will take our babies away from us. We will have a happy ending."

She chuckled with tears in her green eyes, "You're right," then raised her head to meet his blue eyes, "It's very cheesy."

"Do not cry anymore. It's really heartbreaking." She nodded. Kai wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her tenderly. "I really fell in love with you, you know."

"Why are you saying that to me now?

"I dunno."

"It's not possible for you to fall in love."

"You underestimate the power of love."

"Still cheesy."

"I can't help it."

* * *

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Day 7: Love me if you dare

**Hey guys, I'm here again. This chapter is 100% Bonkai. Enjoy and leave me a review please.**

* * *

Yesterday evening was undoubtedly a night full of emotions. Seeing Bonnie Bennett crying was not something he wanted to see again in his vampire life. Even when he stabbed her, he had not seen her so vulnerable. He knew it would not happen again soon. Bonnie is a strong woman who doesn't want to appear weak. At that time, she looked like his mother, Laura Parker. Full of magic and strength that supports the wild need to protect whom she cares about. Laura was as strong and protective as Bonnie. Also beautiful. These two women have many similarities, but unfortunately, for Kai, Bonnie was not blonde. For her, he was ready to make an exception. Once he couldn't embrace a non-blonde girl, and now he was the kind of man that would sing a cheesy romantic song for a non-blonde girl.

Damn standards ain't shit.

Yes, Bonnie Bennett was full of beauty in her worries for her children even if they're not even created yet. She wasn't that insensitive as she wanted him to believe. He had understood her plan for a long time. It looked simple: deliver the kids and leave as far away she could. It was not complicated to see. The freedom to be was as important for her as him. He could understand this plan. He could understand her. A powerful witch in such a disgrace because of her mother. She wasn't happy. That's why she was silent. He knew it. She didn't want to get involved just to easily disappear when the time came. Joshua had married her either to be a trophy or to be used for magical purposes. She was a pawn in the grand chessboard led by Joshua. No one could blame her for wanting to get out of this rotten gear.

And it was Kai who was accused of being a player in the story. What is certain is that he was not the type of man to marry a woman in secret to then ask his wife to fuck with his son. First of all, the marriage of Kai Parker couldn't go unnoticed. His wedding has to be a fucking celebration filled with guests even though he has to compell each of them to come to the party. He was crazy enough to do it.

Contrary to what people think, Joshua was more crazy than he was and this impregnating thing was proof of it. Kai did not see how people did not see that. How could the coven still follow Joshua after his madness. At least Bonnie understood it the first day she met Joshua. She knew what monster his father was and what monster Kai was. They weren't the same kind of monster. For now it was what mattered. If he had a wife like Bonnie, he would not let her get caught by the man he hates the most. He would not let her do anything against her fucking will. Bonnie was a force of nature according to Kai, and it was a real shame to see her force herself to sleep with another man just to satisfy the demands of a controlling and perverse man. She deserved better. She deserved to laugh and talk all the time, not the silent witch she had become.

Yesterday, they returned home tired. Bonnie was tired of her exhausting day, and Kai was tired of playing basketball like a fucking kangaroo. Fortunately, Joshua was not there when they returned. The coven had called him because of an emergency about the Mikaelson family in New Orleans. According to the gossip, there is a savage power battle there. This prevented them from going through another drama of answering the fateful question of why Kai was with Bonnie when he called. They had had enough for a day. Kai was also tired. Feeling real feelings and trying to get into a real, adult love relationship was truly extenuating. It wasn't only was tiring to experience feelings, but it was also tiring to express them.

How boring and noisy Kai had become just because of a simple feeling called love. He was not even sure if it was love. What he was sure was that this feeling was strong enough to move him deeply as if he were in a damn infernal blast.

In the end, both were just tired of emotions.

They each took a shower and went to bed in their Californian king size bed with Egyptian silk sheets. She wanted to sleep immediately, but Kai insisted on feeding her something more consistent than a salad before she sank into a deep sleep. He prepared her something to eat, which she found rather cute. Bonnie ate a simple dish: scrambled eggs with bacon and mashed potatoes. It was what he could do with what was in the fridge. They spent the rest of the evening listening to the fire crackle in the chimney while sleeping. The two of them slept and woke only to fall asleep and wake up again. It was a very comfortable time that both highly appreciated. They were really comfortable being together like that.

Kai had purposely turned on the fire. In addition to the cold winter that was sneaking into their bedroom, he knew that Bonnie liked the fire and the warmth that comes from it. It was a good reason to light a fire and take advantage of the rays of soft heat that emerged from it. Being a witch, she loved everything that attracted to the fire.

The fire is a source of power in magic as well as crystal stones, so he turned on the fireplace for her. Bonnie loved scented candles too, so he arranged some all over the bedroom. He decorated the bedroom in a romantic way with a gothic touch. He had put randomly scented candles in the corners of the place and around the bed. He could feel her magic stronger than ever. That way she could feed her magic everywhere. In fact, her magic was everywhere. Even inside Kai.

The peculiarity of yesterday was that they didn't have sex. It wasn't easy to approach her after the cruise of anxiety she had earlier. She even felt reluctant to be in his arms. He insisted so much by giving her a lot of cuddles that she ended up capitulating. Bonnie did not want sex tonight by all means. As if she knew that the babies would inevitably come from the sexual act that would soon happen. She didn't want to get pregnant right now. She needed time to digest what was going to happen. It didn't bother Kai at all. Like he said before, he couldn't force her to have sex. Kai was not in a hurry. A snake does not hurry before a prey. It waits softly for the prey to fall into its trap. Kai waited patiently for Bonnie to love him in return. He wasn't going to be the only one to suffer this shit storm of feelings. She also must suffer like him. She also had to feel what he felt.

Kai watched her sleep. Lying in his arms, nestled in the hollow of his neck. She was so close to him that he could dance to the melodious rhythm of her heartbeat. He could almost taste the taste of her blood in his mouth and smell the most subtle of her body odor. She was beautiful, lying beside him in one of his comfortable 'Yale University' hoodies. She was adorably small inside the big red and white hoodie. He loved to know that she smelled his smell while sleeping. She kept waking and falling asleep again and again. He liked to believe that it was because she wanted to check if he was there with her. Maybe she needed him too. He liked to believe that. Even if she sometimes moved away from him, she ended coming back into his cold arms. She finally fell into a deep sleep around 4 am. At that hour, Kai was awake in case she had nightmares about blond babies being the future leaders of the Gemini coven. He stayed awake even if he wanted to sleep too. He did not really need sleep. He was just a lazy person who loves to sleep. That made him feel the heavy eyelids of sleep, but he struggled to stay awake anyway. He eventually fell asleep two hours later when the sun was rising.

Upon awakening, there was no preparation for work because it was finally the weekend. It was Saturday. They could sleep in bed without any responsibility. In fact, Kai could do that every day but not Bonnie. It was really great that it was a Saturday. She really needed a break. She slept all morning while he was watching basketball games. The TV made noises from the fangirl cries that Kai made to each point the team he supported won, but she did not wake up because of that. She was too tired to take care.

Kai had to admit that he made a lot of noise and that he was too absorbed in the match that he forgot the sleeping witch right next to him. She had to be really tired, Kai thought. When Bonnie finally woke from her deep winter sleep, she did not move from her position in bed. She just lay there, starring the void, scratching the sleep off her eyes every time, and yawning sometimes. The crude things she did were annoying. In fact, all she did in silence was annoying for Kai. Every time she sighed, he rolled his eyes and gestured with two fingers on the temple as if to mimic the fact that he would die of wanting to shoot himself in the head at the moment.

'Geez, Bonnie is dramatic,' Kai thought. Her silence was horribly heavy.

"Morning." He rubbed her back with one hand.

Kai was sitting on the bed, leaning against the black padded headboard with red buttons. He liked rubbing her back. No logical explanation stemmed from that. He loved to fondle her back as some people like to lick toes. It gave him a bizarre satisfaction even if she bored the shit out of him right now. He still wanted to rub her back. Bonnie sighed audibly. It annoyed her when he started to do that. She wiggled a bit so that Kai would removehis hand, but he did not get the message. Bonnie sighed again.

"Morning... Kai. Could you-"

"How do you feel today?" Bonnie did not answer and grumbled in defeat. He continued to rub her back until he stopped on his own, "Just for you to know, you've been farting in your sleep!" He giggled,"Even your fart smells good."

Bonnie opened her eyes abruptly and turned to Kai, "I didn't-"

"Yeah, yeah, you did. You did. Ohh c'mon, Bugs Bonnie. I know you have an asshole. Don't be so ashamed. I perfectly know that you have this tiny asshole just in the middle of two big butt cheeks... Just bouncing when you walk. Tiny. Asshole. Virgin asshole. Butt cheeks." He waved his hands in the air as if he was tatting two balloons. Bonnie was not even surprised. Kai is insane all the time. There is no pause to his madness, but she had to admit he was quite funny. She took a piece of the duvet to put front of her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh, by way the way, are you hungry? I'm dying to drink blood, I have to warn you. I'm in the mood for killing some tourist. Thank God, you are there to refrain my murderous desires. You know what? I will drink B+ blood in your honor. Yeah, blood. Sooo, what do you want to eat? I devote myself to make you a breakfast. Do you want something special to eat? Because I'm gonna fatten you up today."

"Pineapple." She murmured as she yawned. "I want to eat a pineapple."

"What choice is that?" He grimaced. The pineapple is not his favorite fruit. "No matter, I'll do it after you pay me for the service."

"You said you devote yourself to make me a breakfast."

"I didn't say it will be for free." He smiled mischievously, and she rolled her eyes."I will bring you some pineapple after you give me a morning kissy-kissy time."

"I have not brushed my teeth yet."

"I already know that."

"And I have to go pee." She chuckled as she saw Kai's face grow sullen.

"Why would you ruin my mood like that? You know what? Do whatever your human body needs. You're just annoying. You keep being annoying all the time. I don't even know why the heck you're awake right now. Surely to be annoying to me. Just for fun. You just want to break my happiness." He waved a hand without worrying and resumed listening to the news of the sports channel. He was going to make her that damn breakfast, but if she thought she would get away without giving him at least a kiss the lips after eating, she did not know Kai Parker well.

Bonnie sat down on the bed and removed Kai's Yale hoodie. The hoodie she had decided to wear yesterday without even knowing why. Oh! She remembered! She liked the smell that was on it. Bonnie took a piece of the hoodie's fabric and brought it to her nose to inhale the male vampire smell of Kai. She closed her eyes as the comforting odor warmed her heart. Very soon she realized what she was doing and glanced at Kai. Luckily, something related to the Portland Blazers made him really angry suddenly, and he did not notice her gesture.

She hurried up from the bed and walked away from him before he noticed that she loved his smell too much. If she let him know what he was creating in her, it would be like throwing bits of bloody meat into a Piranha's nest. He would be too pretentious to be able to bear. No matter of the battle she was leading in her heart, Kai should not be aware of this.

The floor was glazed even with the carpet on. Out of the heat of her bed, she felt like she was walking in an Igloo in the bottom of Antarctica. The fire in the chimney was not so strong; it was necessary to add wood. Kai was too focused on his basketball TV news at the moment. Still, Kai's attention turned directly to her again when she stooped down to take her phone on the coffee table.

"Hey. You." He said with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Did I tell you how much you're sexy?"

"Yes, you did. Don't bother yourself by repeating to me again."

"I sang for you yesterday. Be more gentle with me, Bonnie."

"Actually, you sang off key."

"Liar, I'm a fucking opera singer."

"You act pretentious."

"Yup." His eyes undressed her, "I was thinking... I do respect men who are good boyfriend and make it work with the same woman over years. Before I found them stupid, but now... I can understand them. It must not be easy if the woman is petty and dramatic like you. But! I can understand why they try. To be totally sincere, if I had a wife with a body like yours, I could never divorce. Never cheat. Never let you slip. You'd be mine for the rest of eternity." He said as if he was having a big enlightenment about the meaning of a longterm relationship. Bonnie looked up from her phone before she shook her head, clearly annoyed. Then she rolled her eyes and started to tap her fingers on her phone's touchscreen. "I will, without any doubt make a good husband, I think... I can do that. Oh, trouble! I hate gold. Uhm... Maybe a black iron ring suits me better. You don't want my hands to inflate like balloons, do you?"

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay focused. Breakfast. Pineapple. You remember?"

"Geez. I was a volunteer. Don't push me into this! Give me a break."

"I said breakfast. I'm hungry. Like right now." She ordered. Kai grunted before leaving the bed. Bonnie could not help laughing before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kai was surprised by the influence Bonnie had on him. She just ordered him something to eat, and he stood up to do it. This was inconceivable for someone as a reluctant like him. He doesn't do something without saying sarcastic comments. He isn't the one who worries about people. By all means, he manipulates them to have fun and throws them away when he gets bored. He always did that. This time everything was different. He could handle Bonnie, but he did not want to. He knew it would destroy the chances that one day she might be trapped by love as he was. He had already stabbed her. Several times. The situation was already complicated enough to play the sick sociopath with her. He wanted her to love him, so they could live happily in a house by the beach, watching the sun go down every day.

Cheesy she would say, but it was the vision he had of two of them. It was hard to understand this need for her, but he wanted to make her happy, make her laugh, bring her pleasure, put her in confidence, tell her that she is beautiful, do everything a normal boyfriend would do.

In his life, normality was a desire that he always found futil until he fell in love with Bonnie Bennett.

That is why he went down into the large kitchen on the other side of the villa and prepared her something to eat. He saw Liz and Luke who were also preparing a breakfast and both were overwhelmed by the seriousness that Kai was putting in so that the flavors of the food were good. It was rare to see him in the kitchen except to warm the blood he was feeding on. To see him turning heart-shaped raspberry pancakes, squeezing orange juice himself, tasting a thousand times the coffee to check if he had put the right dose of sugar, or even become angry at himself because he had burned the toast, was a vision to be noted in the annals of the Parker family.

The blond twins were astonished to say the least. They easily noticed that Kai had invested himself in this relationship with Joshua's wife much more than he should. Especially knowing how this was going to end.

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Bonnie lazily zapped Kai's HD TV channels not really interested in any program. She was planning to stay in bed all day, so it was important to find the perfect program to keep her awake. She zapped and continued to zap when Kai entered the room with a well-stocked meal tray worthy of a king. She looked at him at that moment as if he had two heads.

Did he really expect her to end up eating all that?

There was too much food on the tray. All the food had a luscious look, but she had to taste it to be sure it was really as luscious as it looked. With Kai, you are never too sure.

He placed the tray on her legs. She sat down comfortably to eat and mumbled thanks. Kai laughed and sat down beside her on the bed.

Their bed was huge, so they did not necessarily touch each other. He was just sitting there watching her eat, waiting for her to tell him how good it was. She did. She liked the coffee very well, the sugar was perfectly dosed as she likes. She could see his imaginary tail stir, too happy that his work pleased his mistress. One of the rare moments when she found Kai cute to die for.

Kai had his hair messy and was wearing a pajama pants. At least he took the trouble to wear pants when he moved into the house. The Parker twins wanted to blow up the champagne to celebrate that feat. Kai Parker was a nudist without shame in normal times.

As Bonnie was silent like death while she was eating, Kai decided to do a bit of work. He took out the records of his business affairs and began to leaf through them conscientiously. Bonnie continued eating silently, eyes on him while he was working.

The whole scene was very domestic. No one noticed it. Nobody was doing it on purpose. They were just comfortable like that. She ate her breakfast while he was working on his briefs.

Kai was busy reflecting on the case his father told him yesterday afternoon. It was a rather interesting case. Murder. He defended the suspected guilty man who was arrested. Everything seemed to suggest that his client was the murderer, but Kai thought otherwise. The victim was killed in his home and the police incriminated his client, a TV repairman, who was stupid enough to steal the dead man's jewelry and leave his fingerprints everywhere. It's to believe that the suspect masturbated himself with all the furniture in the house. His fingerprints were everywhere, but Kai knew that something was not clear. He had gone around the crime scene before he went to basketball, and he noticed that some of the things that led him to believe that it was a hit. It was not just a mere murder case but of corruption and blackmail.

Despite all the seriousness that Kai was putting in his lawyer work, he could not help but lick his lips when seeing the bloody pictures of the victim. His vampire side did not leave him a second. At least he was a hybrid. His hunger was mitigated when he syphoned the magic. He did not imagine how painful it would be to be in bloodust all the time. With his sociopathy and his psychopathic tendency, the Gemini coven would soon have locked him up in a prison world as they did for Stefan.

The blue-eyed hybrid was really concentrated in his work as he roamed the numerous papers of the files laid meticulously on the bed. It was amazing to see a vampire so involved in a human work. Being normal. Like, they are supposed to live hundreds of years, why deal with ordinary work? They would have no reason, but Kai did. It was not a game. He looked very serious. She barely recognised him like that. He really liked what he was doing, and it could be seen.

He was really beautiful and responsible when he worked. Very different from the motormouth sociopath Bonnie was used to being with every day. He even put a pair of rectangular glasses that hung on his fine nose, making him look older. He had the edge of his pencil in his mouth, and he chewed the red gum of the pencil while making small cries when he noticed another obvious proof in the files.

Bonnie was really mystified by this image of him. A handsome and intelligent man who has a good job and loves what he does. Very passionate and very... Tall. The kind of man she could date. The kind of man she could fall in love with. It made her dream. If she had not met Stefan, if her mother had not sold her to Joshua, if Kai was not a member of the Gemini coven, maybe they would have a chance to have a future. She began to dream but only a few seconds. Reality was far too heavy to keep it in check for too long.

She drank her coffee slowly, each time looking at him curiously and when he looked at her, she turned her head quickly. After a moment, Kai had lost all concentration in what he was doing. "Okay. Bonnie. What's wrong?"

"Uhm?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, you didn't."

"So you heard my question. Care to answer, Bugs Bonnie?"

"Nothing. Really nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to. You keep staring me as if I'm a gorilla in a zoo. I just want to know why."

"Kai, it's really nothing. There's no reason to get paranoid."

"Geez." He took off his glasses theatrically.

"Why do you wear glasses? Your view is better than any human. Any predator. "

"Ooh, this? Just to pretend to be serious when I'm not." He chuckled.

"You're such a weird person." She drank a sip of her coffee.

"Well done, Sherlock. Don't you think I'm aware of that?" He put his head back and inhaled deeply, "Your smell gives me thirst. That's torture." He closed his eyes to repress his urge to bite into something.

Bonnie could see the black veins forming around his eyes and disappear before he opened his eyes. She frowned at that. He shook his head as if to erase the images of bloody killings. Luckily he had planned his own breakfast as well. A cup of blood warmed up in one of his favorite Starbucks mugs. He took the mug of warm blood on his bedside table and drank a long sip of blood through the red straw. When he finished drinking, he put it back on the table and gave her a big smile to show her his mouth full of blood.

"Ew."Bonnie made a grimace of disgust.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart." She said with venom.

"Ooh, you know you are. I'm sure you are. I'm 100% sure, you are." He smiled at her. Bonnie swallowed hard before turning her head away. "Do you want to know something about me? I want to become a prosecutor one day. Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day. That's a dream of mine. That's why I work seriously in my cases. You didn't think I could be serious in something, am I wrong?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you become a prosecutor now? Nothing is holding you back from doing whatever you want. You have everything needed to pass the exam. You can be everything you want. You can do whatever you want. Your dream doesn't make sense."

"Ridiculous. I don't worry about the exam. I do know what I'm capable of. Thank you, Sherlock. Look, it's simple to understand. If I'm prosecutor, I'll not be able to bother my father everyday. I'll be at the court. I wouldn't be able to work in my father's law firm any more. It would be really exciting I have to admit but not as satisfying as making my father loose his shit everyday. He deserves living a hell, and I intend to do so as long as he is alive. When he will be dead and buried and the maggots will feed on his flesh, I will become the prosecutor I want to be. Maybe a judge. I do not know. It will depend on my mood, but for now, I want to continue pissing in his coffee." Bonnie shook her coffee, and he burst out laughing. "Not yours, his." He laughed, and Bonnie coughed as he rubbed her back while laughing at her.

"So you're just... here just to bother him?"

"It's a good reason."

"I think it's stupid. Even if you have all eternity to do what you want, I still think it's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because it's your dream, you do not give up your dream just to annoy your father. It's stupid."

"I have an another dream to pursue now..."

"You have an another dream to pursue now?"

She raised in eyebrow in the interrogative. Kai gave him the brightest smile and nodded and then pointed his finger at her.

"Because of you." Bonnie rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her black coffee. Kai frowned. He did that as if he was offended by her little faith in him. "I'm serious. Even when I'm serious you don't believe in me. Geez! You! I'm serious when I say I want to make you happier than everyone else. Just believe in me. You know what Bugs Bonnie ? Don't believe in me. I'm Kai Parker. I will make you believe in me anyway. I will be your Hybrid stardust." She raised her eyebrows again. "I do know you Bugs Bonnie. You're like an onion. And I want to take time to peel every facet of your personality." He smiled at her.

The silent witch was wondering how such a crazy person could have such an innocent smile. She saw him hesitate for a moment to move his index finger to her face, before her nose precisely. He already had his lips twisting to say 'boop' before he even patted her nose with his index finger as he liked to. Bonnie stopped him immediately. She saw it coming. She could see it coming by now.

"Don't you dare."

"Okaay." He lowered his finger as fast as he had lifted it.

Bonnie chuckled and drank her coffee again. She tried to ignore the loving look he had right now as he watched her eating her breakfast.

"Why does Joshua hate you that much?" She asked, but she already had the answer. She asked just to ignore the too gentle aspect of his personality that he showed only to her.

"I'm going to plead the 5th on this one." He gathered the files from the bed to put them on the table . "It's pretty obvious though."

"Your mother?"

"My mother, yea." He paused. "She died because of me so..."

"She... She didn't die because of you." She said sincerely. "It's not your fault.. Kai."

A mother who dies giving birth does not die because of the baby. She dies because it was the moment of her death. Bonnie thought that death did not choose the moment nor the people. It just happens. For this sad case, there is no bloodless vampire, angry werewolf or witches in battle or even a hunter behind it. Just a normal death. No one is at fault. It happened, and she did not want Kai to punish himself for a crime he did not even commit. It was unfair of his family to make him guilty of a crime he did not even want. This was not to his fault. It was unfair that everyone got him to believe the opposite. She could tell him all that, but she didn't know how he would react about her feelings about the situation. Often the most obvious truths are the hardest to believe.

It took a long time before he talked again. She understood that regarding his mother, he could become as silent as her.

"How's that's supposed to make me feel?"

"It isn't supposed to make you feel something. It's just the truth."

"Didn't I tell you how much I like your front teeth? Bugs Bonnie."

"Kai... Be serious. You didn't-"

"I know perfectly what I did. I'm too awesome to receive your pity. So don't do that. Don't pity me. It could make me grumpy. "

He put the volume back on the TV. The sound of the sports comments coming from the TV resonated in the room again. Bonnie did not want to push him. She began to eat again. Kai looked at her from time to time from the corner of his eyes. He did not want to admit it, but it was good to think that at least one person on this earth did not make him responsible for his mother's death. It's not her opinion that would change the direction of all this years of repressed guilt and obsessive desire for the blondes, but it pleased him to know what she thought. It made him feel good to know she did not see him as a complete monster.

Kai thought how things quickly formed between her and him. How he stumbled upon her as he had never done before. How he was ready to do anything for her. How she had seduced him in the deepest of ways, even though she does not resemble anything like the women he is used to date. Bonnie Bennett was not really the kind of woman he would have been interested in before. He would not even have laid eyes on her in the street. On her ass yes, but not her face. She was not his type of woman, yet his is where he was: undoubtedly in love with the silent witch. He wanted to make her happy. He didn't know why, but he knew that making her happy would lead him to happiness too. Thinking about blondes, now he was thinking about Laura.

"Perfect." He signed, "now I feel bonastic."

"You feel bonastic!?"

"I just said it. Don't make me repeat."

"Bonastic doesn't mean anything."

"Dramatic. Bonastic. Do you get it now?" Bonnie smiled despite herself, and oddly he smiled too. "I'm curious. You are married with Joshua for... Wow, not so long. How much months ? Two? Three months?" She continued to ignore him but her smiled disappeared, "Did you ever feel something for him by being so close to him? I mean did you look in his eyes and say to yourself that you could love him one day? Even though the old man has, I must mention, the most shitty face of all time. You have something with him. You stayed with him all the time. You had sex with him." Kai pulled out his tongue as if he was going to vomit. Bonnie threw her spoon on the plate, deliberately making a big noise. She didn't like where it was going. Kai giggled at her obvious annoyance. "You should be so depressed to have sex with this old man. Sorry."

"Enough! Kai! I don't want to talk about this with you. This conversation will never happen between you and me."

"Why? Because I want to know what it's like to fuck with a pig. "

"Knowing you're his son, that makes you a pig too. So, you know the answer to your question."

"I'm not a pig. My father is. Tell me the contrary." Bonnie could not say the opposite. Joshua horripilated her in a way that Kai had no idea. To say that he was a pig was an insult to the pig. Her silence comforted him in his idea. "So then... You do know I'm not Joshua and I will never be. This man is a freaking garbage ban. If you say that because my father is a garbage can, then I'm a garbage ban too then your logic is fucking wrong." Bonnie kept her eyes on the black of the coffee while Kai was looking for her eyes. "He expected me to rape you. He expected me to hurt you. Could you believe that? It's proof that he is the monster here. You would say I am a monster too, but I'm a sociopath not a sexual predator. Him, he's... I don't know. Something like scum."

"About that... I gave my consent."

"Geez. You can't fool me. You trembled the first time I touched you. You were not afraid. You did not want that. You did not want me to touch you. That's why I did my best to make you feel at ease. I did not want to hurt you." Bonnie looked up at him,"I do not want to hurt you." Kai caressed her cheek tenderly. Her eyes became softer and slowly he smiled at that. "Can I kiss you? Lips to lips. Can I kiss you?"

Bonnie licked her lips before nodding.

What she thought was that it took too long to kiss her. She wanted that. She wanted to kiss him, but Kai purposely walked halfway down the road to let her do the rest of the way. To let her choose whether she wanted to kiss him or not. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. Bonnie wanted to kiss him too. It didn't take time before the two of them moved slowly closer together. Paying attention to the half empty tray on her thighs, they closed their eyes and their lips crashed. Kai lightly brushed the tip of his tongue on hers before getting it into her mouth in a wet kiss. It was quick. Too quick to satisfy them both, but when she broke the kiss, Kai did not want to ask for another. Next time she would ask for a kiss first.

"Our good morning kissing time. I like that." He muttered.

She could get used to that. Weekend breakfast in bed and lots of stolen kisses. Kai was taking care of her day by day, and it was really flattering. For all she understood, she was an obsessional source of love for him. As if someone had opened the Pandora's box of his feelings and they were all dripping on her. It was good to feel wanted at all times. It was also scary. Kai's supposed love looked sickly. If she continued in that path, he would contaminate her.

They resumed themselves after that. There was nothing left on the tray that was now on the carpet. All the dishes were empty. Bonnie had eaten everything without realizing it despite having weekly appetite loss. Often she felt disgusted with certain foods, but oddly, today she was hungry. She ate it all. She surprised herself by eating so much, but it was for the best. She had not had a breakfast so full for a long time, and it was good.

Kai was now busy with the TV. Bonnie was almost lying on the bed with legs folded over her chest. It was still cold in the room. The temperatures were going to go even further down this weekend. Kai was still sitting, leaning on the headboard of the bed. He was not under the bed with her. It's true that his hybrid body offered no warmth, but she felt as if she was even colder when he was not under the sheets with her. This idea really frustrated her. She did not want to feel that kind of need. Especially if it was Kai Parker who had to fill this need. She did not want to need him or anyone. She wanted to be self-sufficient.

"Bonnie?" Kai called, but she did not answer. He turned his head towards her, but she did not even look at him. She pretended to be interested in a soccer game that was passing on the TV. "Bonnie? Bonnie? Bonnie?"

"What?" She cut him off.

"Uhm." He thought for a moment. "I want to lick your asshole."

Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy. He had that sick smile she was beginning to recognize. She shook her head, trying to clear the image of Kai Parker's head nestled between the cheeks of her ass.

"You're not supposed to be like this." She sketched a smile. "Unbelievable."

"Just a question to satisfy my morbid curiosity. What will you do... If by any hazard, during wild sex in doggy style, I end up licking your asshole?"

"Unbelievable."

"C'mon! Tell me." He laughed and shook her right arm to make her react. A laugh escaped her in spite of herself. "C'mon! Don't be shy! I prefer you when you're dominatrix."

"I'm not- you're- unbelievable!"

"C'mon! C'mon!"

"Stop! Stop Kai! You will not- NO!" She kept laughing. It was so difficult not to."I will burn your ass if you dare to do that."

"Wow! Wow! Is it- don't tell me, no men did try to- you know- dig into your tiny tunnel!"

"No! Nobody did that. Just a fool like you can think about it. You're creepy."

"Hey, don't laugh! It's a serious matter. I actually think that I have to fulfill all the dark sexual desires of my future babies' mama. Just imagine. You and me. During sex. My dick slips, accidentally, in your booty hole. And BAAM! You have the climax of your life. Just think about it." Bonnie could not stop laughing. He loved to see her laugh."You know, we could try the position when you're on top, giving me your back so I could have a good look on your butt while you're shaking my balls with your hands before I cum all inside your tummy. So that when our children will grow older, I will tell them how I destroyed your pussy and your booty hole while I was impregnating you to create their twinie magical eggs."

"This is definitely not the kind of story a father tells his children, Kai. "

"You're sure?"

"Completely sure."

"Uhm well, okay. I guess I'll learn to be a father day by day."

"I'm sure you'll be a good father." Bonnie said it without thinking. She quickly regretted it. Kai's eyes were literally sparkling at the moment. "Don't look at me like that..."

"Let me take care of you. Let our love be. You seem to be currently disinterested in love, but I don't care. Let me take care of you. Let me love you."

"Cheesy..."

He smiled darkly at her, she bit her lower lip. She was getting wet at this moment. He could smell it. "Don't you think our story is similar with one of those fairytales? To be honest, I feel like a bunch of affection toward you. It's litteraly just driving me nuts. Bonnie, I'm serious. Why do you keep fighting the power of love?"

She laughed bitterly, "Love means nothing in our world, Kai. You're just going to get hurt in the end... It isn't worth the pain."

"Okay, you're being dramatic right now. I'm not used to sadness but geez! I think what you just said is very sad. Are you going to be so dramatic everytime I will confess my love for you? Uhm?"

"You know what? Just stop with you blue eyes! Just stop!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just stop. It's useless. Just stop."

"Love is like a tumor. Even when you struggle, it always remains in you."

"I do not want to talk about love."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I do not want to talk. I want to watch TV."

"You want to watch a soccer game with me? It's so romantic!"

"Shut up."

"You know what?"

"Oh gosh! Just be quiet!" Bonnie groaned miserably.

"I want to talk about Stefan. You didn't tell me about him that much."

"Before or after you stabbed me?"

"After."

"I don't want to talk about him. And you don't have to stare me that much while you're talking to me."

"Maybe, we should review the terms and conditions of our relationship, sweetheart. You can tell me everything. No secrets. You know how secrets make me sadistic."

"I'm just not in the mood, Kai. It's the weekend." Bonnie threw the heavy sheets off to get up from the bed angrily. She could talk, but she did not want to talk about Stefan. He just screwed up the moment by doing that. Kai was just too stubborn to leave the case. He vamped after her to find himself in front of her. She gasped with sudden appearance.

"Damn it!"

"Tell me!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS."

"I will be the father of your children soon."

"You take this thing too seriously."

"You tell me to be serious all the time, and now you tell me not to. I'm confused here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away to the bathroom before slamming the door.

"Okay. It's confirmed. Bonnie is a pest."

Time passed without her coming back, so he decided to bring the empty tray back to the kitchen. When he returned, thirty minutes later, she was back in bed. Visibly faking sleep.

He jumped beside her and lay down next to her, close enough to whisper her ear.

"Just for you to know. I'm not Italian." Bonnie turned in fury. "Wow, wow, wait a minute. I'm just saying I'm not Stefan. I'm not gonna leave you. No matter what happens, I still have the confidence to take care of you and the babies. Just leave everything to me. I will definitely make sure Joshua is out of the image. Then I will be the leader of the Gemini Coven because it's my place to be. I'll help you during the pregnancy... Until our twins are born. And we will live in a big house full of magic where we will raise them with love. No murders. No prison world. No betrayal. Just the good and the cream."

"You're such an idiot! How many times do I have to repeat myself before you understand?" She got up from the bed again.

If it was that being a couple, then he had embellished a little bit. Being with someone is not happy-sexy-dovey all the time as he thought. It was very tiresome. So many emotions. How did people do it all day for the rest of their life? It went beyond him.

"What again?"

"I just don't want to see your face. You keep talking. And talking. And talking. Just SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Oookay. Someone is in bad mood today."

"Do not interrupt me. You fucking sociopath."

"Oookay. That escalated quickly."

"Are you damn crazy?"

"Well, that's a good question. Sometimes the answer is yes, sometimes it's no. Actually, it's yes."

"That's good to hear." She scolded.

"Okay. Okay. Just come back to bed, and I will stop talking about Stefan." Bonnie gave him a skeptical look. "I promise." He chuckled. The room was too cold to argue. She could keep ignoring him while being warm in bed. She came back in the heat of their bed, and he chuckled happily. "Would you talk about your vision of the babies?"

"No." Bonnie replied as quickly as possible.

"Something is bothering you. I want to know what."

"You! You! You're bothering me."

"I just want to talk." He raised his hands to heaven.

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK."

"But I want to talk."

"KAI!?"

"Just a conversation."

"OH MY GOD! KAI! SHUT UP!"

"But-"

"HE BROKE MY HEART! He broke it, okay. And I don't want to talk about how he managed to do it."

"I will not make you suffer."

"You're a vampire. You will end up making me suffer anyway."

"What demon told you this shit? You deserve someone who cares enough to stay by your side even though you're not okay. I am this person. I'm sincere. Here. Hello? I'm sincere. Look at in my eyes. Do something with your magic to know if I'm lying! I don't mind but geez! You have to believe me. I'm falling in love with you, Bonnie."

Bonnie sat on the bed and sighed. All this had become too complicated to bear. She put a hand on her face and rubbed it as if to wake up from a horrible nightmare. Except all this was real. She was here again. Kai saw how she seemed to be debating internally. For a second he thought she was going to leave him. Without thinking, and in a heartbeat, he had his head resting on her thighs.

"Could you pet my hair?"

"What?" She frowned.

"My hair. Could you pet my hair... Please?"

All he wanted now was to have his head on her thighs and enjoy the sensation of her soft hands in his hair. Kai would die from receiving Bonnie's affection. Love was indeed a weird feeling and new for him to handle. A feeling that moved him from the inside and made him want to cuddle her in his arms all the time. He just wanted her to feel the same way. Maybe he was asking too much. He did not care. He wanted her. Completely.

Bonnie did not know why or how but her hands ended up in Kai's short black hair. She knew she was caressing him when he started moaning. Almost purring like a cat. She thought with amusement that all the witches in the movies had a cat. Her cat was Kai Parker.

"Mmm, my mind is gone blank ... It's so nice."

"You're really unbelievable." She said almost inaudibly.

Kai had very thin hair, and it smelled good. How he smelled like the shampoo without taking a shower in the morning was a mystery. It smelled like the ocean and the beach. Her fingers slid into his hair with so much ease. He had short, ver soft hair. She began to love that. A minute ago, she was thinking about the most formidable spell to give him the worst headache that a vampire ever had in all history, and now she was petting his hair. The worst thing was that she liked it. She loved the sensation of his thin beard that was beginning to grow because he did not shave this morning, on the bare skin of her thighs. She loved the sensation of his soft caresses on the sensitive skin of the hollow of her knee. He was breathing so deeply as if he had not enough of the smell of her skin. Kai moved slightly his head to direct her hands all over his head.

"This is madness."

"I'm good with madness."

"Kai..."

"Yup."

"Is it normal that you have an erection right now?"

The snake in his underpants obviously wanted to get out of its hiding place.

"Well, you have really gentle palms."


	10. Fated to love you

Bonnie did not respond to his compliment about her hands. She just stroked his hair as gently as she could. She thought they needed a break for today. To forget their mission, their life and to benefit only from the proximity they shared together instead of transforming this haven of peace into a battlefield between supernatural species. She did not want to think or talk. She just wanted to enjoy the moment in silence. If he had asked for this moment of tenderness before, she would not have been angry about him. Thinking about it, Bonnie didn't know why she was so angry about him.

"Mmmm." He moaned.

Kai was a very caring person, she liked it. In fact, she was beginning to appreciate a lot of his crazy personality. The situation in which she was forced into was not his fault but her own. It was her choice. It was she, alone, who got into this mess, and she had to get out of it by herself. The problem was that this crazy hybrid vampire had feelings for her.

"I'm a needy person with you, Bugs Bonnie. I can't help it. I deserve your love. I deserve something from you. I legit know that. I mean, I gave you orgasms. Not all women have orgasms. And you didn't not simulate. I know when a woman simulates. She makes the sound of a pig that is slaughtered. Your voice was different. I know you love what I do to you, but I do not want you to fuck with me for the simple purpose of procreation. I'm much more than a sperm bag. I have needs too. I still can not believe I can create babies. Normally my body is dead. My little soldiers are supposed to be lost in the immensity of your uterus. Sad and aimless. Solitary and cold. Through magic, my dead sperm are now buzzing like ants inside you. How morbid? They are like zombies." He laughed. "Bonnie, I have a question. When I cum, do you keep the semen inside you or do you systematically sink it out of you? You should keep it as long as you can to make eggs. "

"Shut up, you're talking nonsense." She chuckled.

"Hey, you know what the twins will be like. I'm counting on you for them not to follow the family legacy by becoming dickheads."

"They'll not be dickheads. There will be no reason for them to be."

"You know I'm going to protect them, right?"

"Yes... Because you know now they will be blonde."

"No. Because they'll be my babies. I think I will be a fucking psycho father."

"A psycho father... Yes. I have no doubt about that."

The minutes passed in silence. She still pet his hair while he still purred like a cat. Bonnie wanted to thank heaven for this silence. She lost herself and moaned a little.

Then Kai slid apart her panties to slide two fingers into her. Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Oh my- KAI!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to have sex."

"You didn't mean to have sex?"

"Uhh, no."

"Oh. I misunderstood something then." He removed his fingers out of her pussy quickly.

"Obviously." She laughed.

"You moaned so..."

"I didn't mean to have sex."

"Okay, okay. But you're wet by the way."

"Not your business."

"Your pussy is my business."

"I can't believe I'm petting your hair."

"Mmm, yeah. I don't believe it myself. This feeling makes you do crazy things, don't you think? I didn't think I could be like this with you me neither. What do you feel, Bonnie? Because, I feel something like... Eating marshmallows. What sorcery? I can't have enough of Bonnie. I just want to be with you all the time. To kiss you all the time. And now I feel like... Ooh, Bonnie! I have a genuine idea. Let's go skiing in the mountains."

"Ski in the mountains?"

"Yes. It would be fun. Personally, I'd rather spend my weekend with you elsewhere other than here. We can spend the weekend together as regular couple, wearing matching sweater and listening music and having sex in a jacuzzi. Just you and me."

"To-gether?"

"YEAH!" Kai lay on his back to have a better look at her heart-shaped face,"Please, Bonnie, say yes. It would be so fun. Please say yes."

"Yes." She answered without thinking.

"Yes?" Kai was shocked.

"Yes. Let's do this."

"Woohoo!"

"You forget something?"

"Ice skates?"

"Joshua."

"Forget about this woman objectifying old man cunt."

"I'm his wife."

"He can go to hell and die. Or die and go to hell. I do not care about the order. He wants me to get you pregnant, and that's what I'm gonna do. He's not possessive. The proof is here. That's not a problem."

"Are you sure? Joshua seems... He called me yesterday and it's- I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"It's nothing. Don't give him your two cents. He doesn't even deserve one. We'll have fun. Don't think about him."

"Well... alright. Also no Twitter or Facebook allowed."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"There is no way in earth, I couldn't share this romantic trip with my followers. It would be so unfair for them."

"Your followers or me. Make a choice."

"Uh my... Followers?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I think I have heard you answer 'followers.'"

"No. No. I said you. Of course I said you. You. You. Just you. I'm all yours. You always come first."

"Uhm, okay."

"After my followers." He whispered .

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"Dring! dring! It's a booty-call." He was miming a phone ringing with his hands. Bonnie shook her head and smiled.

"Who is it?"

"It's mister genitor. It's time to conceive our twinie dorky magical babies."

"You cute!" She laughed.

"Oh, Bonnie! You spoil me!"

* * *

"It's cold outside. Dress up warmly and properly, and don't show us your vagina."

Kai kept repeating it to her. No matter if she had said yes several times, every time he looked at the outfit she was wearing it felt like she was not covered enough. Bonnie was aware of the cold and did not dare to wear something that would show a centimeter of her skin unless she really wanted to get sick. She wore dark blue jeans with high boots, a tight red turtleneck and a leather jacket. All of with a heavy wool scarf. She felt warm in what she was wearing, but Kai kept insisting.

It was like having a worried psycho parent looking after her. If she knew he was going to worry so much, she wouldn't accept his proposal to go skiing. The ski resort was logically cold. If he wanted to keep her in warmth, he should've rather chosen a hot place to go instead of the coldest. This logic had passed over his head apparently. Bonnie did not want to talk much. She just wanted to be in the car and do this damn trip once and for all. With a bit of luck she would enjoy this trip.

He assured her that she needed nothing. All they needed was at the ski resort. He knew the owner of the luxury hotel there so it would be easy to have a luxurious suite without any effort from his part. She bit her tongue to not ask him if he had compelled the boss just to be able to have his ski vacation whenever he wanted. She ended up not doing it. Kai was a real talkative man and when he started talking, he never stop, unfortunately. For now everything was calm and she loved it. She was ready sooner than he was. She was waiting for him outside just down stairs of the door of their apartment. Kai was applying a little bit of gel on his hair to set up his usual sophisticated short crest by looking into the Victorian-style mirror hanging on the wall.

When he was satisfied with his appearance, he put on his long black coat and raised the collar so that it framed from his long neck to his chest. He was rather elegant and his suit felt luxury for miles. He had fine clothes. Kai was a man with shopping fever. Bonnie understood that. He was very cute and knew how to take care of his body and appearance. His flagrance always smelled divine. Not to mention his almost perfect face profile.

"I'm ready. Time to go," he said to himself before winking at his own reflection in the mirror. Bonnie chuckled before shaking her head and taking her handbag. Kai followed her and locked the door of their little love bubble to get back to the gigantic villa of the Parker family.

They began to walk through the long corridor of the villa to reach the main exit. Kai always parked his car in front of the villa. The corridors were strewn with old paintings and a lot of framed grimoire pages. It was like walking through the corridors of a museum. Bonnie remembered walking in these corridors before she met Kai and getting lost contemplating these rare relics. Without doubt she had to be careful because they are the treasures of Joshua. There were relics everywhere in the villa, which meant that it took years to gather them. She had heard Joshua talk about the Armory and the powerful relics that were there as well. The Parkers were undoubtedly a family of powerful sorcerers. Very powerful.

"Bonnie?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him. Kai was ridiculously tall even if she was wearing her high-heeled boots. "Do you remember? The time I passed by you when you looked at the relics as you do now? I remember with pain in my heart that you did not ever reply to my hello."

"I remember. And?"

"Nothing." He smirked.

As she walked, Kai had subtly slipped his hand down her back and adjusted his hand to her regular walking. Bonnie did not notice the gentle gesture and continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

When the cold winter greeted them outside, Bonnie was already regretting her decision to have left their comfortable bed. It was at least -7 ° Celsius, and it was snowing big flakes. Bonnie immediately shivered. Her leather jacket was not warm enough to brave the cold temperature as she thought.

"You are cold." He frowned.

They stopped at the snowy entrance. The exterior lights were very strong. They saw themselves as well as inside even if it was already dark night. Kai felt her crops shudder the same way she did as if it was him who was cold. His eyebrows were twisted in an obvious worry for the woman in front of him. Suddenly he began to remove his coat.

"No. You don't have to. I'm fine." Bonnie shivered before sneezing. Kai did not listen and threw the long black coat around her small shoulders.

"I'm not asking you for permission. You're cold." He rubbed her arms to warm her.

"Kai-"

"Shhh, just let me do that. Don't tell me you're not cold. Look at you! I told you to wear something warmer, but you did not listen. You never listen to me. I'm a good advisor. I do not experience casual emotions that people do, but I'm still the smartest. If you listened to me, you wouldn't be cold like that. I told you. You didn't listen to me. Bonnie never listens to psycho Kai. Now Bonnie's cold." He almost growled. Kai continued to massage her arms until she felt her body warm. She found him cute. Bonnie smiled despite herself. "Look at you now. You look like a reindeer."

"Like a reindeer?"

"Because of your nose. Your nose is red. Boop." He tapped his index finger on the tip of her nose before luring her close to him possessively with his right arm around her waist. Bonnie smelled like flames were coming out of her ears right now.

"It's because of the cold. My nose is red because of the cold." She said to highlight the obvious. She lay her hands flat on his chest to lessen the pull of his arm on her body. Just with one arm, he held her firmly on his body as if he could easily lift her from one arm if he wanted.

"I know, dummy. I just find it cute." He lowered his head to her, but Bonnie stepped back abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you. Kissing in the snow. You know."

"I have told you not to be too cheesy with me."

"I can't help it. I can be very sassy instead, but I'm pretty sure you would not like it. That's why I'm cheesy. You have to deal with it, Bugs Bonnie." She did not move, but her lips betrayed a slight smile, and he was just in the right place to watch the little sunny smile. Kai said that the next time it would be Bonnie who would ask for a kiss, but hell can take him now. He could not resist her lips, so he leaned forward and placed his lips slowly on hers. He began to move his lips, but she did not move her lips just to tease him. He broke the kiss with a pout. "It's not funny at all, sweetheart." Before he knew it, he felt a pain inside his head that made him groan in pain. Bonnie stepped away, staring at him to increase his painful migraine.

"I also remember telling you not to call me that. I'm not your sweetheart." The Bennett witch stepped out of his arms proudly and pushed her way into the snow. Kai's skull sickness ceased the instant he released her, but he still felt the effects of her magic on him. He took too much time to follow her. She stopped and turned to look at him. She giggled seeing him still shocked by the migraine she gave him. "Are you coming? It's fucking cold, Kai." She was few meters away from him. As soon as she finished her sentence, Kai was at her side. He looked annoyed. Bonnie liked that. They continued to walk in the snow. Kai was still pouting like a child.

"I was just trying to be nice. You did not need to burn my brains out."

"Oh please, I'm sure you liked that." She joked.

"Oh yeah I, Kai Parker, usually like the feeling of hundreds of knives tearing my brain, of course. Very clever, Bonnie. Next time let me bite you, and we'll be even. "

"No chance I'll let you drink my blood."

"You realized that you just spoiled a good moment of tenderness with your witchy supersonic migraine. What we shared was romantic. It was really romantic. I loved the moment before you ruined it with your wild manners. We were like every couple out there. We were normal. Like mommy and daddy who live in chic suburbs and make a sex tape every Sunday. "

"All normal couples do not make sex tapes."

"Really? Do you know how many amateur sex tapes there are on the internet. They are like rivers. Oceans. Tsunami. Bonnie Bennett, you know what? To be normal, WE have to make a sex tape. If you prefer making them all of Friday instead of Sunday, I'm ok with that. We can not be normal all the way."

"No sex tapes. Not on Sundays. Neither on Fridays. "

"On Saturdays then?"

"A sex tape is useless, Kai."

"A sex tape could be useful for my libido when you will be bearing the twins. When you will be fat like a whale, we will not have sex without you crushing my balls. And just for your information, crushing a man's balls during sex is not sexy at all, sweetheart."

"Not. Sweetheart. Idiot."

"So? A sex tape one time per month. You choose the day. C'mon, imagine it just a minute. Don't be so serious. Just answer me without thinking."

Bonnie laughed at him, "Saturday does seem to be a good day to record a sex tape."

"As I said, sweetheart- oops. Bonnie, Sunday is the day dedicated to Jesus. Saturday is the best day to record a sex tape. We will do that on Saturday then. It will be our Saturday night show."

"You're going crazy."

"I bet you like when I get crazy."

"Yeah. It's kinda fun I can admit." She nodded with a smile.

"Imagine doing sex tape for years and having a great panoply of hot videos in DVDs. Then our kids fall on it and ask me what's in the tapes. Imagine what I can tell them. Imagine me going crazy."

"Kai, I can't do crazy like you. You the only one that can master this kind of crazy thoughts."

"Well I will tell'm that..." He drew the end of the sentence with a clown expression.

"Unbelievable." She smothered a laugh .

"There is mommy eating daddy's cheesecake in all this videos. Each videos represent all the level of cooking that mommy and daddy have learned over the years. I have to say that mommy really likes putting dad's bread in the oven. She did it a lot of times and not only in the bed. She likes to give treats to daddy. There are long videos about that don't worry. There is also a panoply of videos when daddy pours syrup into mommy's oven. Or when mommy licks dad's bread. Or when mommy learns to use her smallest oven. You have to know that in one videos, mommy took daddy's big bread just like that and-"

"Okay, okay, stop now! It's so disgusting. You can't tell them that. They would be so traumatized."

"I'm just talking about cooking. What are you thinking of, dirty mommy? It's you who has dirty ideas." They laughed out loud together before he stepped before her, "Give me a kiss."

"You have had enough kisses for now."

"Your face just now is amazing. All reddish and smiling."

"Stop," She smiled a little shyly, feeling all weird before his loving gaze. She passed by him and walked quickly this time. He followed her again.

Finally, they arrived at his car, and she was relieved that she could get away from him enough to keep her gates up. Kai had another idea. He pulled her with supernatural speed into a hug and encircled his arms around her.

"Stop." She murmured before she caught her breath.

Kai began nibbling and licking the lobe of her ear. A deep groan escaped her lips. Kai felt excited to hear her groan of pleasure. He felt as if electricity was going through both of them. In fact, he didn't want to please her. He wanted to give her back the headache she had given him. He wanted to get revenge but also wanted to do nothing wrong to her. He wanted to be almost wise just to see what his reward would be. It was an exhilarating feeling that commended him. A new and exciting feeling. He was already almost hard just by licking her earlobe, and he knew she was getting wet too. He withdrew his face from her, breathing more quickly than a vampire would. He looked into her eyes. Constantly seeking to survive the strength of his feelings for her. With palms on her cheeks, he kept her face anchored in front of his.

"Bonnie..." It was like a whisper on his lips. He was madly impressed by the complex green color of her eyes. Her marvelous iris was completely green, a mixture of dark green and light brown. He thought it was the most magnificent thing he ever saw. "These sexy eyes no prey can escape. Even a predator." He whispered before crashing his lips on hers and kissing her as if she was the most delicate porcelain china. This time, Bonnie could not pretend. She kissed him back with all she had, and it was fucking good. Their lips did not want to part. Whenever she wanted to break the kiss, Kai would bring out his diabolical tongue, and she would end up kissing him again. She felt his wet and thick tongue, plunging deep into her mouth. It was a sensual exchange of saliva. A battle of tongues for domination and the search for sexual pleasure to come.

The kiss lasted long enough for their hair to be wet with snowflakes. Bonnie felt lost in the warmth of the kiss. She put her hands on his biceps and stood on her heels to deepen the kiss. At times she did not feel her heels touching the floor. She felt levitated. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss to let her breathe. She was breathing quickly because of the lack of oxygen. Kai was mesmerized by her lips.

"I'm- I'm just hooked by your lips." He smiled at her. "Don't you think everything is suffocating here."

"Not really." She lied by coughing a little. Kai laughed stupidly at his own madness. He felt like a little boy kissing for the first time. Bonnie, too. She hated it. She hated losing control. Control was everything that made her sane in this crazy world . "We should go now."

"You're fighting... That makes things more interesting." Kai gently took her index finger. She didn't understand first why, but when he brought it closer to his mouth, she understood. He pulled out his damn tongue before taking her little finger totally into his mouth. Then he lowered her little finger on his tongue before sucking it like a lollipop. Bonnie found it horribly erotic. "So much more interesting." His eyes rolled into their orbit before he fully closed them. When he opened them, they were injected with blood and the blue of his eyes had disappeared.

Bonnie did not know if she could move right now. Neither spoke. Neither breathed. The surrounding cold had become an insignificant detail in the heat of his successive erotic gestures.

"Are you... Sure it's not a phase or something? I'm sure the impregnation spell has something to do with that." She watched him continue sucking her finger.

"Do you really think I could sing for you just because of 'a phase'? You're hurting my feelings. I just want to kiss you like that all the time. I can't lie. My lips can't lie." He gave quick kiss on the tip of her wet finger before taking her hand in his.

"Maybe- maybe we should go. Not to arrive late."

"Okay. You're the boss." He smiled fully. He already had what he wanted.

They were in front of the car. Each of them had to go around of the car to sit on their respective seats. However, Kai did not want to let go of her hand.

"Call me 'baby'."

"Kai! I'm about to go back in my bed and sleep. It's too late now. I'm tired." Her voice became softer as he put her hand on his chest where his dead heart was.

"C'mon. Why can't I be the one you call baby? I want you to call me baby. I want to be the only one you call baby. I can't be the only to feel that way. It's not fair. C'mon, just one word. Just one word. Please." He made his puppy eyes. "Please, Bonnie."

"One word and we go?"

"YEAH! Just one word. Give me. Give me."

Bonnie laughed, licked her lower fleshy lip then laughed again before saying the long-awaited word for beautiful vampire, "Baby..." She almost said it like a question. Kai didn't mind. He was happy.

"A delight!" He giggled.

"You're such an idiot."

"I can't wait to hear you call me baby again."

"It's not gonna happen again." She smiled at him.

"Uhm, I bet my life that it will happen again, very very soon." He smiled at her.

The two laughed together without realizing the extra light that the car of the Parker's Patriarch produced. The portal opened automatically, and his car entered the concession.

It's just not far from there that Joshua saw Bonnie and Kai together. They were laughing. His face twisted by what he saw. He did not like it at all knowing that Bonnie never smiled at him. Not even once. Even when he had tried to make some jokes, late at night after they had completed their conjugal duties, she never laugh at him. Not like she did with Kai. She never showed him that side of her. All he knew was that she was very quiet and enjoyed the quiet. Never would he have thought to see her so joyful in the company of Malachai, his non-human son.

Joshua did not go to the garage of the house as usual. He parked right in front of them. Purposely dazzling them with the light of his black Porsche. He turned off the engine and opened the door and got out of the car. Joshua was so astonished by what he had seen that he even forgot to close the door behind him.

"What's with that pathetic expression?" Kai greeted him.

"I didn't know you two are getting along!" Joshua sounded more emotional than he wanted. More angry than he wanted to be.

"Get lost." Kai stepped ahead of Bonnie.

"This is my house. And this is my wife. I won't get lost."

"Oh! She's your wife now? Well, I didn't know when you threw her into my bed. When you forced her to have sex with your own son, didn't you tell yourself that maybe, I said maybe, we can get along she and me?"

"Malachai," Joshua said with venom.

"Joshua." Kai smiled mischievously.

"Kai..." Bonnie sighed.

* * *

 **Review! Review! Review please.**


	11. Author Note

Hello Bonkailover, I have never done an author note in any of my stories but I felt the need to make it for this one.

The title of my story is "your silence in winter". It's pretty obvious that the background is that Bonnie is silent. She has experienced many things that will be cleared up in the next chapters and she has changed. Firstly, this fic is an original idea of mine, I am not following the plot of TVD and the Bonnie that I'm writing, don't live the same life as that in TVD. So it's no use waiting for her to act like in TVD. Some people say she's OOC, I'll answer: boy! if you do not like this story, you can stop reading it. There's plenty of good Bonkai fanfic to read out there. Secondly, about Kai's obsession with blondes ... Lol I'm surprised you're looking for an explanation for this. Because there is none. Kai is crazy and this is not new. And no he did not get the love at first sight thing with Bonnie, deal with it. Kai is not serious, deal with it. Kai has an insensitive and annoying sense of humor, deal with it.

Kai is in love with Bonnie but has no idea how to love her. Bonnie is falling in love with Kai but does everything to avoid it. Joshua is jealous and envious and will do anything to destroy their bond. Stefan ... Oh oh no no spoiler for him hihihi (Scary laughter).

Thank you for all your reviews. If you are not satisfied with my story, sorry but not sorry. I spend 4 hours minimum to be able to finish a suitable chapter in English, not to mention the work of my beta reader. If you do not like it, I will direct you to other great Bonkai fanfic in this site.

The next chap soon.


End file.
